The Consequences of Our Actions
by FoodBookLover
Summary: The sequel to The Choices We Make. Ranger deals with the fallout from their choices with Stephanie's help. Stephanie and Joe move forward with their new life. This is mostly about having way too much fun at Rangeman. Warning: now contains smut, really dirty stuff too!
1. Chapter 1

_I am not Janet Evanovich and this is just for fun._

**C****hapter 1**

It felt like a lifetime had passed by. Years ago, this would have never been an issue. Don't get involved in relationships. Why had I let her get under my skin? Now here I am, sitting on a damn barstool watching the world move around me while I am stuck here wondering how it all went to hell.

"Another." I signal the bartender and throw a twenty on the table. He pours a little taller this time. Maybe he understands what I'm going through or maybe it was the look I gave him last pour. I briefly wondered where my stupid cousin had run off to. Surely he was chasing a new piece of tail. Why did he drag me out here? Drinking in my apartment was just fine with me.

It was the stupid envelope. One fucking piece of mail to dig the knife in even deeper. I know it isn't her fault. I want to be happy for her. The blame was all on me, I was the one who pushed her away. Now she's getting married to someone else and I can't get her out of my head and I don't want to move on. Drinking more might help chase the demons away; I just need to drink more. Then I won't see her face every time I close my eyes.

Lester is finally making his way back and from the look on his face, he's starting the night out well. "That was awesome. Fucking chick blows me in the bathroom. So hot. Now my dilemma is do I take her home or try to hit two in one night."

"You're an ass. And take her home. Only one woman has to be ruined by your stupidity."

"You know you could actually get laid too if you didn't scare off every chick that walked up to you. You could relax and have some fun."

I swirled my glass at him. "This is my fun."

"Whatever man. My job was to get you out and try to get you laid. You're driving everyone at work fucking nuts. Bombshell's coming back soon and she's going to notice you acting like a prick."

A very drunk blonde bimbo walked up and grabbed onto Lester's arm. A younger me would have seen the appeal, now I just compared her to Stephanie and reviewing every way she didn't match up. "Lesterrrr, I've been looking for you. Oh, who's your friend?" She's batting her eyes at me and I tried to give her a fuck off stare.

"This is my cousin. Everyone calls him Ranger."

"Hi Rangerrrr. So Lesterrr are you going to come back out with me?"

Her voice was grating the way she tried to roll our names, but that was Lester's problem. I raised my glass at him and he nodded back. "I'll come back to check on you. Try man."

I threw back some more and relished in the burn down my throat. Instinct had me casing the joint for threats, not that I thought any would appear. It was second nature to me now. I was looking towards the dance floor and my stupid cousin making out with the bimbo I barely noticed a girl walked up to the stool next to me. The club was busy, but the seat next to me had been empty except for the couple of women stupid enough to try to approach me. She tried to get the attention of the bartender to no avail. I finished my glass and slapped another twenty hard on the table. He walked right over and poured me another then turned to her.

She jumped when my hand hit the table and she looked equally frustrated now. "Ma'am, what can I get you?"

"Uh... ummm... three of those blue special things."

He walked off to go make the disgusting fruity concoction. She then turned to me. "Hi, I'm Erin."

I took my time looking her up and down. She was very attractive, but that was her problem. Long curly brown hair, probably 5'5", she reminded me of Stephanie. I couldn't tell if she really looked like my Babe or the alcohol and vision of her in my head made her look like Stephanie. When I looked again I noticed her hair was darker and she had green eyes, and she had a little more going on up top. I wondered how old she was; she looked barely old enough to be in there. She was dressed like Steph on a distraction: the shirt was low cut showing plenty of cleavage and with the short skirt I could see her well toned legs accentuated by her giant heels. She was bad news for me.

"Sorry kid, you're not my type." I went back to my drink.

She stood her ground instead of cowering away; I had to give her credit for that. "Not the type of what? Person you say hello to?" I turned to face her again, and she looked me up and down the same way I had then smiled. "Yeah, probably not worth the trouble anyway."

"Excuse me?"

Just then her very drunk friend came up. "Oh my God Erin what is taking so long? I cannot listen to Cindy tell us about the damn- Oh hello there." Now her drunken friend was not so casually checking me out.

"Don't bother, I'm pretty sure he bats for the other team." What the fuck?

The drunk friend sighed. "Such a shame." She grabbed two of the drinks and headed back to their table.

She didn't move right away and I found myself wanting to engage her. "You think I'm gay?"

"It's better than asshole."

I was starting to like her spark and she was hot. What did I know? Maybe Lester was right and I needed to get laid. I can turn this around. "My secret is out. Why are you still here then?"

"Glutton for punishment."

I leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. "I can punish you if that's what you're into." I saw a flicker of excitement in her eyes and I figured I was in.

"Sorry Joe, you're not my type." She picked up her drink and started to walk away.

There aren't many things that shock me, but this was bizarre. I grabbed her by the arm before she could walk away. "What did you call me?"

My voice was lower and angrier than I had intended. She looked at my hand on her arm then up at my face. She looked surprised, then amused. "Let go of my arm."

"Why did you call me Joe?"

"Let go of my arm or I will scream." Her glare was intense and I knew she was serious. So I let go and she smiled and walked away.

Lester passed her on the way and turned to check out her ass. "Damn, tell me you're hitting that."

"I'm working on it."

"Did she kinda look like- never mind. You gonna go after her?"

"I'm giving her some space."

"Good, I'm going back to… Amber. I'm pretty sure it's Amber."

I watched her walk back to her table with her friends. She talked with them for a few minutes then headed towards the bathroom. I made my way over and waited outside. She ran into me on her way out and I lightly grabbed her arms to stabilize her.

She looked up and saw it was me. "You again. Are you stalking me?" She tried to push away from me.

"I'm not used to people not answering my questions."

"I'm not used to getting turned down so rudely."

"I bet you've never been turned down before."

"Why do you care so much?" I let go and folded my arms giving her a blank stare. She finally sighed and gave in. "You look like GI Joe. You're military, disciplined enough, probably Special Forces. Not cocky enough for marines and you don't look like the water type so I'm going Rangers?" When I didn't respond her face melted into a huge smile. "Damn, I'm good." Then she walked away again.

I sulked back to my perch at the bar and continued watching her. I was starting to enjoy the chase, and I decided to formulate a plan to get her home. Her confidence was sexy as hell, but it also meant she wasn't going to come along so easily after I colossally fucked it up earlier. I started planning my next move when I saw her detour and go out a side door exit. It was already late and this wasn't a great neighborhood so I followed her. Once I was close to the door I faintly heard a gunshot on the outside and double-timed it to the door. I drew my gun and peeked around the corner, but I couldn't see her.

**EPOV**

I set my drink on the table and tried to concentrate on what my friends were saying. The alcohol was fuzzing up my brain and I couldn't get his face out of my head. I picked up my purse and excused myself to get some air. I walked towards one of the side doors so I didn't have to walk past the bar and him. As I stepped out I noticed that it was starting to get colder out and I wasn't quite dressed enough, but it felt good for a moment. I was starting to regret drinking the stupid sweet crap the girls had insisted I have tonight as my stomach started to lurch. I saw an open trashcan a little further down the alley so I stumbled towards it. Being hunched over the disgusting smell made me wonder where my judgment had gone for the night because it had so far been full of terrible decisions.

There were loud voices and a woman crying coming from down the adjacent alley and I looked down it to see what was going on. I looked up in time to see a man in a dark trench coat raise a gun and shoot the woman cowering in front of him. The screaming stopped as she dropped to the ground and I dropped behind the trashcan. It must have made some noise because I could hear the man calling from down the alley. My breathing was out of control and I could barely register anything except that there were footsteps getting closer and closer. I put my head down and covered it with my hands.

"Where are you at? I know you're there."

Then a strangely familiar voice pierced through my haze. "Put the gun down Mel. You need to walk away from this." I looked up to see the asshole from the bar standing over me holding a gun aimed over my head. He looked so intense I was terrified.

"Who the fuck? You don't want to be involved with this, just turn around and go."

"You come one step closer and I will blow your brains out."

He started laughing and I thought I might vomit again. "I know you. Famous street thug Ranger, are you threatening me?"

"I am. Step away."

I could hear steps backing away. "This isn't over."

The footsteps started to die down. I couldn't hear him anymore so I started to stand up when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Stay down." He took his hand off me and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. His eyes flickered down to me then trained on the alley and his gun never moved. "This is Carlos Manoso, I have a shooting at-"

"Hey, kid. Come on, wake up." I opened my eyes and his face was inches from mine. I could feel the cold ground beneath me and the back of my head was throbbing. He leaned back and smiled slightly at me as he helped me up. Once on my feet I slipped on the stupid heels and fell against him. He pulled me into his arms. "Good to see you with us again. There's an ambulance coming to check you out."

"The… the girl."

"There isn't anything we can do for her."

"Is ssshhhe…"

"Yeah."

"You knew him."

"We know of each other." I heard sirens in the distance. "This is very important; don't tell anyone what you saw. Wait for me."

"They won't take me to a hospital will they?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Ugh! I work at St. Francis. I don't want them to see me like this."

The ambulance pulled up and two EMTs got out that I wasn't very familiar with. "Do you recognize either of them?" He whispered in my ear.

"No, I don't think so."

"Don't give out your real name. Susan Johnson, your name is Susan Johnson." He guided me towards the EMTs and addressed them. "My girlfriend here fell and hit her head. I think she's ok, but you probably need to check it out."

I shot him a look, and I received an intense look back. I followed the EMTs into the back of the truck. An unmarked cop car came in next and a nice looking guy got out and approached Ranger, wait Carlos. Damn, I still didn't know his name. I tried make out some of their conversation in between the poking and prodding being done to me.

"How's Stephanie doing?"

"Pretty good, she's looking forward to coming back to work."

"Yeah, the guys are ready for her to be back."

"Uh huh. So why did you drag me out of bed in the middle of the night?"

"Middle of the night? How old are you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I have a pregnant woman at home. The clock is off at our house."

"Lucky you. I specifically asked for you because we need discretion here." He kept talking, but lowered his voice so it was too soft for me to make any of the rest of it.

The other guy nodded his head in my direction and Carlos looked down at the ground then up at me. The EMTs released me and I walked towards the two men.

"You cleared, kid?"

"Yeah, just a bump on the head."

The other guy stared at me looking really confused before shaking his head and holding out his hand. "Detective Joe Morelli, ma'am."

"Detective Morelli, I'm Erin Doherty."

"Just Joe." The detective looked at Carlos and snickered. "Someday you'll have to tell me how you two crazy kids met."

Carlos' face didn't move; I was starting to wonder if this man had any emotions at all besides pissed off. He nodded his head in the opposite direction and we walked away from the crowd. He turned to me. "Tell him what you saw."

I rolled my eyes at him and Joe laughed under his breath. I felt like I was missing out on a private joke. "I came out to the alley and I got sick in that trashcan there. I heard some loud voices and I looked up. And… and…" I started shivering; it was so hard to say it out loud.

Joe reached out and rubbed my arm. Carlos looked really pissed at Joe for touching me. He took off his jacket and put it on me. Joe ignored him and kept talking to me. "I know this is hard, but it's very important."

I nodded and bit back the tears that were welling in my eyes. I was still shaking and I felt so tired. "She was crouched against the wall and he was yelling at her. Then he got out the gun and… he shot her. I saw her fall then I dropped behind the trashcan. Then he came looking for me. I remember being scared and then seeing… uh… Carlos in front of me and he scared the other guy off."

"Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"Umm… kinda."

"Could you pick him out of a lineup?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What's your play here Manoso?"

He looked into my eyes and I could feel him thinking. I was so frightened and tired, but I was trying to stay strong. Apparently I was in some serious shit here and I'm putting all my trust in a man who has gone out of his way to piss me off. "I'm taking her to Rangeman for tonight and we'll figure it out from there. Only you will know who she is. We don't know there isn't a leak in the precinct."

"Agreed."

"Can you send her in first thing tomorrow morning?"

"I'll do my best. She's been ready to go back."

"I'm going to get her out of here before the circus arrives. We'll be in touch tomorrow."

"I'll do my best to cover you. Goodnight Ms. Doherty. We're going to do everything we can to keep you safe."

Carlos put an arm around me and walked me around the building and towards the street until we came to a black Porsche. He opened a car door and helped me inside. I felt like the entire night had moved so quickly and here I was getting in an outrageous car with a man I didn't know at all. The clock on his dash read 1am and I realized I had left my friends. "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"My friends. I just left them at the table." I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and checked it. I had no missed calls.

"We need to come up with an explanation as to why you left. What we don't want is people being suspicious."

I dialed a number into my phone and waited the few rings for voicemail to pick up. "Hey Kendra, it's me. Just calling to check up with you. I went home with that hot gay guy, so mission accomplished. I'll call when I can."

There was then an awkward silence, though I think he was amused. "Do you do this often?"

I let out a short laugh. "No. My friends think I'm a workaholic, so they dragged me out tonight to get laid." I think I might have heard him laugh a little too. "Do you often pick up strange women after shootings?"

"Not in the past month or so." His face was so stone cold I couldn't tell if he was kidding.

He pulled up to a large building and keyed his way into the garage. The building looked massive and I became very anxious. "Where are we?"

He parked the car and turned to me. "Welcome home." He swiftly got out of the car and then helped me out. He guided my arm to the elevator. "You'll stay here tonight and we'll talk tomorrow about what happens next."

We got off the elevator and he escorted me down a hall into a room. It looked like an economy apartment. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I stood there silently assessing the room when he returned. He handed me two pills and a glass of water. "These are sedatives, they will help you sleep. I promise you are safe here."

"How can I trust you?"

"I can't answer that for you."

"Why are you doing all this?"

He looked into my eyes again and gently brushed my cheek with his knuckles. "I need to protect you. I'll come for you in the morning. Just stay here."

I threw back the pills and drank some of the water. He pulled out the futon bed. I climbed into it without hesitation and he threw a blanket over me. I felt so small. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." He said and then turned off the lights. I curled into a ball and silently cried over the poor girl until I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not JE, she probably wouldn't use such vulgar language._

**Chapter 2**

I had been staring at the computer screen now for twenty minutes. There was an entire background report in front of me that I had read through at least ten times. I had barely slept last night. When was she going to get here? I hated having to bring Erin here, but she needed to be protected and we do that best. Now I just needed Stephanie help convince her to cooperate. A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. "What?"

Tank ignored my harsh greeting and walked right in. "Do you know there is a girl down in the safe room?" He sat down in front of me trying to suppress a grin.

"Yes."

"You wanna tell me about that?"

"No."

"Do you know the guys are taking bets on her as we speak?"

An unintentional noise came out of my throat. "Do you think we should move her?"

"Why don't you start by telling me what's going on?"

I weighed carefully what to tell him. He needed to know the threat, but I wanted to leave my involvement with her to a minimum. "Last night she witnessed Mel Caluche hit someone. We need to keep her safe and convince her to testify. This is the first concrete evidence they've ever had on him and the DA is going to want to hit this hard."

"Another family?"

"No. Probably girlfriend."

"We should run background on her. Just in case."

I threw the report at him. "She's totally clean."

He flipped through a few pages. "So how did you get involved in this?"

Shit.

**SPOV**

I rolled over to find myself face to face with Joe Morelli. I wondered how late he was out last night and if it was safe to wake him. My hormones got the better of me and I nuzzled up to him and started kissing down his neck.

"Morning Cupcake."

"Mmm... Morning Joe. What time did you get in last night?"

"Late. Ranger was there, he wants you to come in today."

"But it's Sunday. And I'm not supposed to start until tomorrow."

"He really needs you to go today."

"Ok, I'll head out right after we're finished." I kept kissing down his chest and I realized he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. "Joe?"

"I would love to… But I am really tired and you probably should get going."

"You're going to pass up sex?"

"I know, it's hard to believe."

"Come on, I'm going to Rangeman. You wouldn't want to leave me unsatisfied now would you?"

He still didn't open his eyes, he just smiled. "I don't think it's going to be a problem today."

"Joe, what's going on?" I got undressed and started throwing on Rangeman clothes.

"Now that you have me up, maybe we could still-"

"Not now! You have me all flustered."

"Alright Cupcake. Don't forget early dinner at my mother's today."

"Sure thing. I'll meet you here." And I took off down the stairs. I drove a little too fast to Rangeman as my brain was doing summersaults over why I was needed so urgently. I pulled into a spot and tried to not look so excitable as I got to the elevator especially since I knew the cameras were watching me.

Once I got off on five I noticed something was different, something felt off. As I turned the corner I saw a large group of the guys huddled around the monitors. Lester had a wad of cash in his hand. I did a mental double take to remind myself that my car was not on fire.

"Does someone want to explain what's going on?"

They all turned to look at me then quickly got back to the monitors. Only Lester approached me. "Good morning Beautiful. I'd let you in on the action, but you're already spoken for."

"What are you talking about? Why are you all even here?"

He pointed towards one of the screens. A girl was sitting in one of the safe rooms with very little except for Ranger's jacket on. She looked like she had woken up with a hell of a hangover. I start to understand this is why I was brought here so early. "Ranger brought her here last night."

I crossed my arms and threw him a pissed off look. "What's the money for?"

A few of them had the decency to look ashamed. Lester even blushed a little. "You know." He winked at me.

I had often wondered if they did this sort of thing. On one hand I was disgusted, but I also saw an opportunity. "You guys are sick. And I'm putting twenty on Ranger. Now get back to work and stop ogling her."

Lester took my money and shook his head. "You're crazy. Ranger left her in the safe room alone, you sure you want to take this bet?"

That earned him a knowing smile. "You underestimate how good he is."

I turned on my heel and walked to Ranger's office to get the full story on this one. I knocked and walked in before he could answer. Tank was laughing and Ranger sat with his blank face on. He nodded at me. "Care to explain why the guys are all gawking over a scared girl in the safe room?"

"I've been waiting for you. I want you in there to talk to her."

"Why me?"

"Aside from the fact you're one if only two women on staff, I think you will be able to sympathize."

"What's wrong?"

"She witnessed a murder by Mel Caluche."

"No shit, the head of the family? What are we going to do?"

"Joe is going to take care of things on his end; we are going to protect her."

"You're putting her on lockdown? For how long?"

"She doesn't even know what she witnessed. First we need to convince her to testify. Then we move her to a safe house."

"No way. I'm not agreeing to talk her into that. She stays here."

"That's not a good idea." Tank piped in.

"I'm not going to convince her to stay who knows how long in a house isolated from everyone. At least here I can keep an eye on her."

"We'll see. You ready to go talk to her?"

"Let's go."

We all walked out of Ranger's office and Tank walked towards his while Ranger and I headed for the elevator.

"Any chance you're going to tell me how you got involved with her?"

"Any chance you're going to let it go?"

"Probably not."

"We were at a club, she walked out a side door and I heard shots outside so I found her there."

"Why was she outside?"

"She was upset."

"Why was she upset?" When I received no response I chuckled to myself. "Oh this is going to be good. At least tell me if there's anything I need to know before I walk in there."

"We talked at the bar."

"You upset her, didn't you?" He blank faced me and I shook my head at him. I opened the door and looked inside. I had seen her on the small screen, but upon closer viewing I felt my heart go out to her. She looked so young and scared. I was pissed at Ranger for leaving her here like this. At least it looked like Ella had made her a tray for breakfast. I looked at Ranger to try my hand at ESP and I nodded towards the camera. He got out his key fob and turned off the cameras. I held out my hand to her. "Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum."

She took my hand. "Erin. Where am I? What am I doing here? And why is that asshole here?" She pointed an accusing finger towards Ranger. I looked back at him and the tips of his mouth curved up in a smile.

"You're at Rangeman, we're a security agency. You're here because we need to protect you. He's here because he owns the place." I was trying to be patient and pleasant with her, I knew how frustrating Ranger and his secrecy could be. "Can you tell me what you remember from last night?"

"My friends dragged me out to this stupid club. We were celebrating that I had just finished my clinical rotations and I'm now eligible to sit for boards."

I was confused. "You've lost me."

"I work as nurse and now trying to become a nurse practitioner. I was in line for a position at St. Francis as soon as I got my certification and license."

"Wow. How old are you? You look so young."

"Twenty-five. Anyway, they dressed me up in this crap and dragged me out. Shit, I need to return this to Cindy. So then I'm at the bar, where I meet... uh... Carlos. I go outside to get some air and while I'm puking in a trashcan I see this guy shoot a girl. He starts coming after me and uh, this guy walks up and scares him off. Next thing I remember is paramedics checking me out and talking to a detective."

"Joe Morelli."

"Yeah, that's his name. Then um, Carlos brings me here and gave me a sedative to sleep."

I turn back to Ranger and mouth Carlos? I swear he was thinking about rolling his eyes at me. "Isn't there any other way?"

"No."

I sighed. This girl was just starting a new life and we were about to end it. I turned back towards her and tried to act like I had it together. "The thing is, the man you saw was Melvin Caluche, the head of one of the mob families around here. This is the first time they've ever had real evidence against him, so you have the opportunity to put him away which would put a dent in organized crime in the area. The downside of this is that you are now a target of the entire family. We would like to keep you hidden so you can testify."

She sat down on the bed and looked at her hands. "Do I have to?"

Ranger spoke before I got a chance. "You don't have to, but they could figure out who you are and kill you anyway just to close up the trail."

"But you were there too. Can't you testify instead?"

"I walked up after the shot was taken, just as you ducked. It would establish continuity of your story, but can't prove he took the shot. You will be saving a lot of lives by putting his guy away."

"Yeah, but what about my own?"

"I've got safe houses that we can put you in. You'll be protected."

"You're not sending her to a safe house." I interjected.

He was becoming exasperated at both of us. "It's the best option."

"No it isn't. She's staying here at Rangeman. And she's not staying down here either."

His eyes were shooting daggers at me, but I didn't care. "All the apartments are occupied."

I smiled sweetly at him. "There should be more than enough room on seven. I'm not sending this girl off to a safe house guarded by two men who won't speak to her when she could be here, protected in a fortress."

The tips of his mouth turned up at me. "You really think she'd be safe up on seven?"

"You've done it before."

We both stood there staring each other down, completely oblivious to Erin watching both of us in complete confusion. "Fine, she wants to stay here, she can stay on seven." Then he turned to her and added. "With me."

The look on her face was complete shock. "Uhhh... I... umm..."

"Does Ella still keep some clothes upstairs?" He nodded his response. "Come on, you can at least get cleaned up."

She stood straight up and followed me. We took the elevator up to seven and Ranger opened the door with his key fob. I hadn't realized how much I missed Ranger's apartment until I was in there. I saw Erin looking around wide eyed. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. So here's what I propose- Erin, stay here and take some time to think things over. Joe will come back and talk through things with you in a few days after he talks with the DA and you can make a decision then."

"That sounds reasonable."

We both looked at Ranger and he just gave a single nod.

I motioned her to follow me. I found the extra sets of clothes that Ella had for me, I hoped they would fit her. They looked like they had been purchased since I had gotten pregnant because the bra was a size bigger than I normally was. "Here, these should work until someone can pick up some stuff from your place."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Whose clothes are these?"

Crap, I don't know what Ranger has told her about our relationship. "Ummm... they're mine."

"Why do you have spare clothes here?"

"Before I got pregnant I was a bounty hunter and I had some trouble keeping clean…"

She looked at the clothes intensely, then at my beginning belly bump. Her face took on the look Joe gets when he's working something out. "But why are the clothes here in Carlos's apartment?"

Crap, crap, crap. "I'm going to leave that for _Carlos_ to explain. I can say that I'm engaged to Joe Morelli and this is his baby."

She looked at the clothes then at me and started laughing. "It all makes sense now."

"What does?"

"Joe."

"What about him?"

"I'm going to let _Carlos_ explain it to you."

Ranger walked in. "Find everything?"

"Thanks for the clothes Stephanie. Is there somewhere I can take a shower?"

"Right through there. Enjoy the shower gel." I gave her a big smile and she looked at me like I was crazy. It was definitely going to be interesting having her here.

Ranger finally addressed her. "I need to go downstairs and do some work. Will you be ok alone for a couple of hours?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks."

"I'll send someone to pick up your things."

"Oh, um. Stephanie can you please do it? I just don't want a guy going through all my things."

"Of course. Anything in particular you need?"

She went through her purse and pulled out a set of keys. "There should be a stack of textbooks. If I'm stuck here I might as well study. Oh shit, someone should probably get my car."

Ranger stood there with looking uncomfortable. "It's already been picked up and it's at your apartment."

"But how did you- never mind. I don't want to know. Thank you Stephanie, for everything." Then she headed into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

"Ok _Carlos_, explain why she said Joe and then cracked up."

He looked confused and then realization came over his face. "I never gave her my name so she called me Joe. I tracked her down until she explained. Apparently she was referring to GI Joe."

"And then I told her I was with Joe and that the clothes were mine. You might want to come clean with her. She seems very curious."

"You're going to be the death of me. Having her stay here on seven, not a good idea."

"Oh I think it's a great idea. I like her."

"You realize the sexual harassment issues I'm going to have?"

"Mmhmmm. That's your problem. I know you don't want to hear this, but don't be so closed off all the time. You finally started opening up, you know... I would hate to see you go back."

"I'll try."

"Maybe she'll be good for you."

"I doubt that. She hates me."

"What did you do to make her hate you?"

He glared at me and I glared right back. Finally the tips of his mouth went up infinitesimally. "I told her she wasn't my type."

"Wow, you're an idiot. She's really pretty, how can she not be your... oh shit, is this because of me?"

"Babe."

"You are so frustrating. I'd love to stick around, but I have a dinner. I'll probably swing by her place tomorrow on the way in and pick up some things."

"Thanks."

We walked to the elevator together and the bell dinged for five. "Ranger, be nice to her."

"I'll try."

Then he kissed me on my forehead and got off before I could realize he was gone. I got to my car and had plenty of time to make it home before we went to his mother's house. Home, it felt so good to say. Now that we were properly engaged, I didn't have my usual urge to run. We still fight, but it doesn't end things anymore. It helped that we have one rule, no more running!

He was sitting on the couch watching football when I got in. I threw my stuff down and sat on the couch next to him. He threw his arm around me and kissed me. "How was your first day back?" He said with a smile.

"Oh ha ha ha."

"So do you think she'll do it?"

"Yeah, I do. How bad is it going to be for her?"

"Pretty bad. Mel is going to try everything he can to eliminate her. Once she does testify, there aren't any guarantees for her safety either. We'll try to get a closed door hearing, but you never know."

"I like her."

"Mhmmm."

"She's really pretty."

"I feel myself getting baited."

"You don't think she's pretty?"

"I'm not going there."

"You're no fun at all."

He waited a few minutes. "Ranger seems to like her." Now he's fishing for information. Two can play this game.

"Does he?"

"Well you have to admit, the whole situation is quite odd."

"Ranger plays by his own rules. Luckily, I don't have to worry about them anymore. Now, where was I when I left this morning?" I turned to him and started kissing down his neck.

"Cupcake, I like the way you think."

"Are we going to be late for your mother's?"

"Who fucking cares?"

Then he laid me down on the couch and our clothes started coming off. Who cares indeed...


	3. Chapter 3

_I am not JE, I highly doubt she has a picture of Daniel Sunjata on her computer background._

**Chapter 3**

I had the finishing touches on the report. The importance of creating a good false story is the details and making sure that every angle is covered. Now I just needed to run it by Erin. My thoughts briefly wandered to what she might be doing up to my apartment. The clock on my desk read just after noon, so I needed to get back upstairs. At first I was annoyed thinking of leaving a total stranger alone in my personal space, but my thoughts eventually ran towards the inappropriate and I was feeling a little uncomfortable in my chair.

The door to my office burst open and Tank walked through. "You could knock."

"Fuck you. So what happened?"

"I think she's going to do it. Stephanie is insisting that she stay here."

"And you recognize that it's a bad idea."

"Of course. You want to go argue with Stephanie then?"

"Nope, just wanted to make sure we agreed this is a bad idea."

"Agreed. Now, I need to go up there and check on her."

I wanted to bash in the stupid smile that creeped over his face. "You sure you aren't happy she's here?"

I glared at him and he continued to smile at me. "Is there a reason you're here on a Sunday?"

He laughed at me. "Santos called everyone and said we needed to see this."

"Santos needs to mind his own business."

"Good luck with that."

We both vacated my office and I ran up the stairs, not sure what I was expecting to walk into. Once I got up to my apartment I cautiously opened the door as I would walking into a trap. I didn't hear anything which felt off and one hand automatically went to my gun. As I turned the corner I hesitated at what I saw. I recognized it as a yoga pose where her ass was up in the air. She was in a tight, black Rangeman v-neck and black yoga pants. My dick was twitching in my pants that needed to quit.

Her face was visible through her legs and her eyes were closed. I coughed to announce my presence and she still didn't open her eyes. Her voice was so calm and peaceful when she finally responded. "I'll be done in just a second."

Her body was effortlessly moving through the poses and I just stood there watching her. She was so graceful and sexy, I couldn't take my eyes off her. They were Stephanie's clothes, but they looked so good on Erin. She finally ended in a sitting position and whispered something. A few moments passed before she finally got up to acknowledge me.

"Sorry, I don't like to stop in the middle of a session."

I tried to force a smile, I could play nice. "I thought you might like to have lunch then I can give you a tour of the premises."

"That sounds nice." She forced a smile and we went into the kitchen and I pulled out the salad with grilled chicken. I was shocked when she took it and didn't flinch. Yet another surprise. I looked her over; she looked so different from last night. Her hair was straight and pulled back in a simple ponytail. There was no ostentatious makeup, she looked naturally pretty.

"We have a gym open twenty four hours. Though you might want to keep the yoga up here."

"At one time I got close to trying to get a yoga teaching certificate, but then I got into grad school. Maybe I could lead a group here."

"That would be the problem. You'd have every guy here signed up just to see the show."

"And yet I would make them actually work on their flexibility which would decrease injuries."

"I'm concerned from a sexual harassment standpoint."

She held a hand up to stop me. "I promise I will try to not sexually harass anyone. But I make no guarantees."

I let out a small laugh. "So what else should I know about you?"

"Mr. Security Expert, I think you probably know everything you need to know. I'm not stupid enough to think you didn't run a full background check on me. I did some work with the government you know."

How did we miss that? "When was that?"

"I did some of my clinicals at the VA hospital. Veterans are a very interesting population. You start noticing tendencies." She tried to hide her smile as she continued eating.

"So now you think you have me pegged?"

"Do you think you know everything about me because you read a background report?"

"Why? Is there something you need to come clean about?"

"Do you?" I stared silently at her. I couldn't imagine she was talking about anything other than my relationship with Stephanie and I wasn't ready to come clean about my feelings with Stephanie to myself much less this total stranger. She patiently waited then finally shrugged. "Well, when you're ready to talk about it, I'll tell you about mine."

This girl played dirty, but I felt oddly compelled by the conversation. She definitely wasn't going to be easy to deal with, yet it was different from Stephanie. We finished up lunch and she cleared the dishes into the dishwasher.

"There is one thing we need to discuss."

She looked at me quizzically. "What's that?"

"Your story. We need to have a reason as to why you aren't at work and are essentially missing. If we can get you a closed hearing, this is the best way to hide your identity. This is what I've come up with. Do you think your parents will cooperate?"

She looked through the paper and frowned. "You really did run a full background on me. You even knew about my great aunt Ethel."

"It was necessary."

"Just doesn't seem... fair." She frowned and read through the background a second time. "This looks plausible. Should I call them now?"

"Yes."

She stepped out and dialed the number. "Dad, I need your help with something… I'm in some trouble... No, I didn't do anything wrong... Please just listen. If anyone asks, I went down to Miami to care for Aunt Ethel because she's sick... Yeah, a stroke..." She put her hand over the receiver. "How much can I tell them?"

"No details. You can say you are a witness to a crime."

She went back to the phone. "Daddy, I was a witness to a crime. No, I am well protected. I promise... I'll come see you as soon as it's over... I'll call again when I can... I love you and tell Mom I love her too... Bye Daddy." Her voice was cracking throughout so she headed to the bedroom and I gave her some privacy.

I sat at the table thinking of what to say to her. If it were Stephanie I would distract her and flirt with her. Erin seemed more vulnerable, but also more assertive. She was an enigma I was still trying to understand. After ten minutes she came out. Her eyes were barely red and slightly swollen. She was putting on a brave front, but that wouldn't last.

I tried distraction first. "So you want to head down?"

She tried to smile at me. "Lead the way."

"Just so you know you're on camera he second you leave this apartment."

"Noted."

We stepped out of the apartment and I turned to her. "Elevator or stairs?"

"Stairs." As she followed me down the stairs I noted just how different she was from Stephanie. Voluntary exercise wasn't in Stephanie's vocabulary and she would probably wait for the elevator if the building was on fire. Not only was Erin taking the stairs, but she was doing it with enthusiasm.

"It should be mostly empty considering it's Sunday. I'd like you to stay off the first floor and roof for security reasons, but you are welcome to any other place in the building. Luis and Ella are on the sixth floor and some of the men keep apartments here as well."

We made our way through the gun range and a couple of floors. Then we stepped to the gym. I was hoping it would be empty, but I doubted I would get that lucky. Sure enough there were a few of the guys, including my stupid cousin with a damn grin on his face.

**EPOV**

I was trying really hard not to get freaked out about living with all the men in this building. With it being Sunday, I hoped he was right and that we wouldn't worry about running into anyone. I was still a little raw from my conversation with my father. My luck was not with me apparently. When we got to the gym I noticed at least five really big guys were in there working out. And it showed, really showed. I looked at Carlos and wondered if he was surprised by the party as well. Oh boy, I hope they aren't here because of me.

"Is it usually this crowded?" I tried to ask quietly.

"No, it isn't." His stoic face told me he was not happy with the showing either. A good looking guy walked towards us and Carlos's face twitched. I realized I recognized him from the bar, and I knew his type. He's a one night stand, sweet talking kind of guy. This should be interesting.

"Ranger, it's about time you brought her out of the vault. Hello there Beautiful. Lester Santos. I am so happy to welcome you to Rangeman."

"Yeah, here I am."

"Anytime you get bored with this guy just let me know."

"Yeah, then I can hang with you for all of two minutes? That's probably all the longer you would last. And seeing as how last I saw you were making out with some skank, I'm probably going to pass. I'm pretty sure I still smell the shame on you."

"That was different." He might have almost blushed.

"How do you figure?"

"She wasn't you. And trust me; I'll make it worth your while." He winked at me.

"Santos. Tomorrow morning." Carlos barked behind me.

I turned and looked at him and he was focused behind me so I turned back to Lester. "What is he talking about?"

He gave me a sideways smile. "We're going to have a chat tomorrow morning."

"What kind of chat?" I crossed my arms unconsciously.

He shrugged. "Mostly with our fists."

I turned back to Carlos. "You want to explain why you're doing this?" He didn't respond, but merely looked into my eyes with fire in them. Well fuck him. I gave him my own angry look then turned on my heel and walked up to Santos. My face was inches from his and I whispered in his ear. "Nothing is going to change his mind, correct?"

"Right." He whispered back.

"Then let's at least get something out of it." My lips found his and I made a pretty good show of it while Lester stuck his tongue in my mouth. I broke from him a few seconds later. Then I slapped his face.

His hand went directly to his face and his face registered shock then desire. "I think I'm in love."

I sighed. "It'll pass. Just like syphilis with penicillin. You should know all about that." Then I walked back to Ranger. "You ready to continue?"

He motioned the door and took one look back at all the shocked faces and I think I might have actually seen a smile on his face. He didn't stop at the next floor and took me all the way back up to seven instead.

Once I stepped into his apartment, the door slammed shut and he backed me up against the wall. His hands were on either side of my face and I felt a rush throughout my body. His face was so close to mine I felt his breath on my lips. Stupidity on my part thought he was going to lean forward and kiss me. What was worse is that I actually wanted it.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why do you care? You don't own me, you don't even like me." My stupid, breathless voice was betraying me now.

He rolled his hips against me and I felt how I affected him. I let out a sigh and he smiled. "Why?"

"I'm going to be here a while. I need them to respect me not fear me because of you. Besides, I don't belong to you. You missed your shot."

"You sure about that?"

"Really? With us being stuck up here together you want to start a sexual relationship? That will only end badly."

"You assume it will end badly."

"You're so closed off. It's hard to imagine any emotional connection possible. And I'm not going to be your convenience fuck."

His mouth hardened and I figured I went too far. "You sleep with any of my men, plan on shacking up with him the remainder of your stay." He leaned in even closer and I thought I might orgasm on the spot. "So, shall we continue the tour?"

"Yeah, great."

He stepped back and started out the door. I was paralyzed against the wall and he called to me. "You coming Kid?" He was smirking at me.

I pushed off the wall and followed him as we went through the rest of the building. There weren't many people in the rest of the building, so I didn't have to worry about altercations. We headed back upstairs and it was still early.

"So, what does big, bad _Ranger_ do on a Sunday night?"

"Work."

"How about you watch some football with me instead?"

He nodded and we sat on opposite sides of the couch and turned the massive television on. I think he watched me with more intensity than the game. "You know, you never have told me your name."

"My given name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, but my street name is Ranger."

"So what should I call you?"

"In the building everyone calls me Ranger. My mother calls me Carlos."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Call me whatever you want."

"Ok _Honey_, do you want me to make dinner?" I smirked at him.

He shook his head at me in jest. "There should be some stew to heat up in there."

"Do you ever cook or does someone make your meals for you?"

"I can cook. Ella and Luis manage the building and she cooks for me except on weekends. I made breakfast this morning."

"Including my breakfast? Should I be concerned?"

"You're safe for now."

As I put the stew in a pot on the stove he watched me cautiously. He got out a loaf of bread and sliced it while I searched through his cabinets to see if I could make anything from what was available. "Hmmm... you don't have a lot of baking supplies around here."

"No need."

"Maybe I can work with Ella."

"You bake?"

"Yes, I bake and I cook. And I enjoy it. Ok _Sweetheart_, looks like dinner is reheated." I mocked in my best fifties housewife voice.

We fixed some bowls and sat down at the table. He poured a couple of glasses of wine, which was probably the best wine I had ever had. We ate in silence for a while. "Are you always this quiet?"

"Usually." He was so stoic, it was driving me crazy. He filled my glass up again.

"Why are you trying to get me drunk?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"Do you usually break out your good wine?"

"It's a special occasion. And I like good wine."

"What is the special occasion?"

"You are the third woman to be in my apartment."

"Really? I guess I feel honored then. You must be Bruce Wayne or something."

"Do you see a cape?"

"No, but you do wear all black."

"You going to stay up all night to find out?"

"No, I'm going to get drunk on good wine and pass out and hope you don't take advantage of me."

"You might enjoy it."

"I have no doubts, I would just rather be conscious if that's the case."

At my light attempt at flirting he shut down again. "You're safe tonight."

We finished eating and threw the plates in the dishwasher. I sat down on the couch again and waited to see if he would sit next to me, but he sat as far away as possible. Oh well, he told me from the start he wasn't interested. I needed another glass of wine or two if I was going to be rejected two nights in a row.

**RPOV**

It took more wine than I anticipated, but she finally passed out. She looked so peaceful asleep I didn't really want to wake her, but I wanted her to be comfortable. I gently lifted her off the couch and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She woke up slightly enough to pull at her pants as though she wanted them off and mumbled something to that effect, so I helped her finish. I covered her with the blanket, but not quick enough as I caught sight of her beautiful legs. I fought off the urge to run my hand along her soft skin. Stephanie should have taught me I don't deserve anyone so sweet and innocent.

I got ready and got in on the other side. I stayed as close as I could to the edge on my side so I wouldn't be tempted if she would roll closer to me. I closed my eyes and tried to dream of Stephanie like I had every other night, but I couldn't get Erin's face out of my head…

There was a scream and I awoke with a start. My gun was already in my hand and I was searching for the danger. I looked next to the figure next to me thrashing about calling out in her sleep. "Stop him! Carlos, please save me!"

I dropped the gun on the table and crawled over to her. My fingers gently stroked her hair and face as I offered soft words to calm her down. Eventually she stilled, but she called for me one last time in a soft, sweet voice. "Carlos, please hold me."

The war waged in my head momentarily before I lay down and pulled her into my body. She contently sighed. Her peacefulness washed over me and I allowed myself to enjoy her closeness if only for tonight. I buried my face in her hair and let the rhythm of her breathing lull me into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again everyone! I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. I am really terrible with the PMing thing, so please know, all reviews are welcome and appreciated!_

_I am not JE, she doesn't spend nearly enough time in Rangeman, which is where I would spend ALL my time. _

**Chapter 4**

I awoke with a start and felt someone else's breath on me. Fear surged through my body and I shot up. "What the fuck?" I stared down at the man who had been holding me. "What happened last night?" My voice was frantic.

His eyes opened and he reached out a hand to touch my arm. "Nothing happened. Calm down."

I did a clothing inventory and noticed my pants were missing. "Where are my pants?" My head was pounding as I remembered parts of our conversation last night. Shit! What did I say?

"You took your pants off. Calm down."

I looked over and the sheet had fallen to his waist and I was staring at the top half of Carlos's naked body. He looked amazing and my head was spinning.

"You fell asleep and I carried you to bed. Then you took your pants off. In the middle of the night you... screamed. You calmed down when I comforted you so we fell asleep that way."

"Nothing else happened?"

"No."

This was so frustrating. Now I was taking my clothes off in front of him and screaming in my sleep. He probably thinks I'm a lunatic. My head fell in his hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Are you hungry?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

"I can call and have Ella bring up breakfast for you. I have business to take care of, but I can meet you up here in an hour." He said as he got out of bed. I noticed he was just wearing boxers and I had to admit, the view was spectacular. "Or you can come down to the gym with me." He grabbed my black pants from last night off the dresser and gently tossed them at me then walked into the bathroom.

I pulled them on quickly and considered my options. Carlos came back out and pulled on a pair of black shorts and t-shirt. I unconsciously found myself staring, so to counteract my blatant staring I pulled the blanket most of the way off exposing my naked legs. "Is there any way to talk you out of your appointment today?"

He half smiled at me. "No."

I sat there pretending to contemplate. "Nothing at all that I could do to convince you?"

He stalked over until he was right in front of me. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about I take his place? I'm dying to see how this male machismo works."

"Heh. You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"I'll take that chance."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to hurt the idiot on my account."

"My cousin is an idiot, he deserves it."

"He's your cousin?"

"Discipline isn't a family trait."

"But asshole is?"

He smiled at me. "You really want to do this?"

"Seems like fun."

"Every man in the company will be there to watch you go down."

"Or you." I smiled up at him.

"You're on. Get dressed."

I threw the blanket off me and pulled my pants on. I intentionally pulled them on as slow as possible so I could see him stare down my naked legs. When I finished I held out my hand so he could help me up and it took a few moments before he picked up on it.

I walked into the bathroom and took a couple of minutes to get ready. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and I tried to put on an intimidating game face. Total failure. I would have to work on distraction then. I came out and gave him the biggest smile I could manage. "I'm ready."

"We'll see about that." He grabbed my hand and to the front door. He edged me up against the wall again. "You sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you." He whispered against my skin as his nose nuzzled my cheek.

"You going to fight the idiot still?" I tried to nuzzle up against him. Two could play at this game.

"I have to."

"Then we're still on."

He growled then banged his hand against the wall. His hand wrapped around mine again long enough for us to get into the hallway, but he let go the instant we were outside the door. He jogged down the stairs urgently then stopped outside the door to the gym floor. He had one hand on the door handle. "Please don't do this."

He sounded like he was in pain. "Why?"

"You have backed me into a corner. I can't let him get away with insubordination, but I also don't want to fight with you." His voice was so quiet, I almost felt bad for him.

"I promise I won't hold it against you if you take me down. As long as you promise the same."

"You're killing me."

"I don't mean to do that to you, but you put us into this situation. You got upset because someone hit on a girl you don't care about."

He whipped around and there was such fire in his eyes I had to take a step back. "That's what you think?"

"What else is there to think?"

He approached me and I took another step back. He was too fast and his arm wrapped around my back pulling me into him. The other hand tipping my chin up. His eyes stared me down. "You're wrong." I thought he was going to lean down and kiss me, but he stepped away instead. He was killing me with that shit.

I followed him out and we made our way to the gym. I took a few deep breaths then he opened the door. The gym was full of strong men dressed in black. If I ran into any of them in an alley I would probably piss myself on the spot. They mostly stopped what they were doing to stop and stare back at us. I almost gave it a second thought with the very intimidating audience, but I'd made my bed.

Lester sauntered over to us and took his shirt off. I think he had a soundtrack in slow motion going on in his head. "Good morning Gorgeous. I don't know if you want to be down here to watch your boyfriend get beat up."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's so sweet of you to think about me like that. I hate to break it to you though, not my boyfriend. I'm not his type."

"His loss. Because you are totally my type."

Where did he get his lines? I mocked some girly girl in my retort. "Wow, that is really great. But unfortunately, you aren't mine."

He put his hand to his heart. "Ouch! That hurts. And here I was hoping you would give me another kiss before we go to battle."

"Lucky for you, I'm taking your place in battle today. Now please put your shirt on, it's distracting."

"Why, you like what you see?" He smiled as pulled his shirt on over his head.

I smiled right back; he really walks right into it. "No, but apparently you do. You haven't stopped looking at yourself."

The whole place erupted in laughter, including the man right behind me. I looked up at Ranger. "Let's get this over with."

"He deserves this."

I shrugged. "Probably, but I'm curious. What are the parameters?"

His head tipped to the side. "What parameters?"

"Is my goal to take you down or just avoid getting taken down?"

"You aren't capable of taking me down."

"Let's get on the mats and see."

We started walking to the mats and a huge black man walked up to both of us. "Ranger, you aren't really going to do this."

"She asked for it."

"Oh my, where are my manners. Hi, I'm Erin." I held out my hand.

He looked at Ranger and then took my hand. "Tank."

I turned to Ranger and batted my eyes with mock sweetness. "Do you want to introduce me to everyone first?"

I think he was waging an internal debate in his head. Finally he called out to the rest of the men. "This is Erin, she will be staying with us a while. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to speak about her outside this building." He walked me around and introduced me to each man. In turn they all nodded at me and I thought to myself that I would never keep all their names straight. And some of them were so bizarre had to be nicknames, who would name their boy Binkie? "Now, you can all leave."

Lester walked back up to the front. "Not a chance. No one wants to miss this."

He made a noise that sounded like a growl and stepped on the mat. I stepped up with him and tried to block out all the other faces. We both stretched out for a second then stood a few feet apart. I was trying to look casual, but in a defensive stance. He stood there looking like a statue.

"Try to attack me." He said to me as though he was instructing me.

"I don't think so. You attack me."

His movements were so fluid when he moved towards me I barely had time to react. I used the self defense moves I had learned and held him at bay for the first few blows. We danced around for a while and I know he wasn't trying that hard or he would have had me already. Finally I slipped and he took me down swiftly, pinned me on my back holding both my wrists on either side of my face.

He leaned down and whispered to me. "Now all your self-defense moves didn't work. What do you do now?" He had a cocky smile on his face and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off.

I leaned my head up to his and ran my tongue across his lips. He looked slightly disoriented and I took advantage. His grip on my wrists had loosened and I pulled them away and used his momentary shift to flip him over. I pinned him down just as I had been. And I looked down at him with satisfaction. He had fear or anger in his eyes and I needed to save him from the shitstorm that would follow.

I leaned down to whisper to him. "Now, you have two choices: you can look like you got beat by a girl or you can look like you let me win so I could straddle you and kiss you."

Then I put my lips on his and he opened up and let me in. I don't know how long we were there like that because all I could focus on was how soft his lips were and how good he tasted. Finally I heard one of the guys comment. "Do you think they're going to come up for air?"

"Shut up. Maybe they won't remember we're here."

I broke away and stood up. "That was fun. Now I need to go shower." He sat up and handed me the key fob to get back into his apartment. I smiled and gave a small wave on my way out. "See you around boys."

I heard someone comment behind me. "That was about the hottest thing I've ever seen." I just smiled.

**SPOV**

The buzzer and my impatient pregnancy bladder woke me up early. "You're up early Cupcake."

"Your child is getting me up early. Besides I should probably go in somewhat early. I want to get Erin her stuff this morning."

"Promise me you won't lift the boxes. Get one of the big goons to carry them for you."

I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be mean. I'm just glad we picked things up last night. There's no way I could have carried them all by myself."

"Did you have to bring her entire apartment?"

"It's only four boxes! I just want her to feel comfortable."

"I'm sure Manoso is doing a great job making her comfortable. Here, let me show you how."

He tackled me on the bed. "Morelli!" I tried to protest, but he started kissing me in that spot and then lower. That's when I decided to go into work a little later...

"You aren't going to fall back asleep, are you?"

"Mmmm... no. But I am feeling very relaxed now."

"Just the way I like you."

"So what's the plan for Erin?"

"I'll talk to the DA today and see how they want to proceed and what timetable we're looking at."

"Ok, I'll let her know. Do you think maybe tomorrow you can come by and talk with her?"

"I'll try to find some time. I need to get going Cupcake. I'll see you tonight." And he kissed me once more then left.

I took my time getting ready for work. Morelli had left me the SUV since it was full of boxes. He insisted we go to Erin's apartment after dinner at his mother's last night since it would be dark and he didn't want me to do it alone. I understood Erin's hesitation with one of the Rangemen going through her underwear drawer. Though I had way too much fun though going through some of her other collections and I was excited to see her again to discuss them. I just hoped that Ranger was behaving himself.

When I pulled into my parking space I called myself lucky that Bobby and Lester were in the parking lot when I got out.

"No way Ranger goes down like that without his intention."

"I'm telling you man, she's better than she looks."

"What's up guys?"

Both seemed startled by me. Way to be aware of their surroundings. "Hey Steph. You're here early."

"Yeah, I have stuff to drop off in Ranger's apartment. Think you can help me carry it. I've got four boxes here."

They walked over to my SUV and peeked in. Bobby pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Yo, send someone down to the garage. We need some help carrying boxes." Within two minutes Cal and Vince were down.

"Hey Bomber. Good to see you back."

"Boy have we missed you around here."

"I missed you guys too. How is everything around here? Have you met Erin yet?"

I was met with four pink faces. Bobby finally spoke up. "Uh, yeah. We met her."

Lester picked up for him as only he could. "It was awesome. This morning she came down and challenged the bossman and won!"

Cal hit him upside the head. "It was your fault dipshit. And there's no way. He let her win."

Then Vince spoke up as they all had apparently forgotten I was there. "Yeah, but wouldn't you let her win if she did that to you?"

"If she did what?" They all turned to face me again.

Lester put his arm around me. "It's no big deal baby."

I shoved him off. "Just get the boxes upstairs."

They each grabbed a box and trudged up to the elevator. "So Bomber, do you know if she's single?" Then they all started laughing.

"You all are impossible."

I fobbed us in to Ranger's apartment and Erin walked in drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing a black robe that I recognized as Ranger's from my previous visits.

"Oh, thank you so much Stephanie! And what perfect timing." All the guys just stared at her, probably hoping her robe would magically pop open.

"Ok guys, we've got it in here."

"Thank you for bringing it up." She smiled at them. They all smiled and turned around and filed out. "You have no idea how grateful I am. It will be great to get back into my own clothes again. Though I think I'll be out of place if I wear too much color."

"It's not going to matter what you wear, they're all going to continue to go gaga over you. So what did you do to earn all the male attention?"

"It was probably incredibly stupid. But I figured one stupid act deserves another. Ranger decided to try and prove his manhood in front of me and some of the guys so I might have slightly emasculated him. It was petty, and stupid, and I'm pretty sure it's going to bite me in the ass."

"How on earth can you emasculate Ranger? The man is walking testosterone!"

A smile creeped across her face. "I challenged him on the mats and I took him down."

"You... took Ranger down? How?"

"I had the unfair advantage of breasts. I may have made a pass at him, which caught him off guard and I flipped him."

"I've never seen Ranger off his guard."

"Yeah, I figured. Which is why I'm in deep shit."

Just then the door opened and Ranger walked in. His face hardened when he saw her. They stared at each other and I couldn't tell if they hated each other or wanted to throw each other down on the floor.

"Erin, I think your clothes are in this box."

"Oh, uh, yeah thanks." She picked up the box and walked back into Ranger's bedroom and shut the door.

"So... how's it going?"

"Something tells me you already know."

"Tell me anyway."

"I need her out of here."

"Why? Because she challenges you?" He turned his anger towards me. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"Lester was being insubordinate. I ordered him to the mats this morning. She insisted on taking his place. That's when it all went to hell."

"You do keep finding yourself attracted to very independent women."

"Babe."

"Is it really impossible for you to admit you have feelings?"

"Feelings cloud judgment. Just like earlier."

"Yes, but it also made you follow her and protected her. Don't go back to where you were. I know you well enough to understand what you're doing. She doesn't. Give her a little time."

"She'll be running the company by the time we're done."

"Maybe it could use a little female influence."

"That's why you're here."

"I thought it was because you would miss me otherwise."

"Babe."

We heard the door creak open. Erin came out fully dressed with her hair dried. I smiled at her to try and put her at ease. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, we went to the gym first thing." She was simply dressed in dark grey pants and a lighter grey v-neck and a dark grey hoodie. Her hands were absentmindedly fiddling with her hair and neck.

"Ranger, why don't you call up breakfast?" He nodded and went to make his phone call. "I gotta say, I couldn't help myself in your apartment. I brought your whole collection."

She laughed. "Huh? Oh shit, I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be. I always kinda felt like it when I was here."

"Yeah, I might have made that connection too."

"Maybe we can run through all of them while you're here."

"Through what?" Ranger broke in.

She looked at him and blushed. "She has the most incredible movie collection. I think she has every comic book movie made."

"Yeah, it's pretty close. I don't usually reveal my inner nerd until someone thinks I'm mostly normal. I think I'm going to go jump out the window now."

"Don't do that. Breakfast is almost here." We both turned and looked at Ranger with mouths agape. The corners of his own mouth turned up ever so slightly at his attempt at a joke.

Ella knocked on the door and brought in a large tray. "Good morning. Oh, you must be Erin, how nice to meet you."

"Erin, this is Ella. She and her husband Luis maintain the building."

"So very nice to meet you." She took Ella's hand.

Then Ella turned to me and engulfed me in a big hug. "So good to see you again. I'm glad you and the baby are doing so well."

"Thank you." I was fully surprised by the affection I was getting from everyone. My own family doesn't hug me this much.

Ranger looked pained. I don't think he was ready for the estrogen-fest. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Well I'll get out of here. See you all around." Then she scooted out as quickly as she had come in.

We all moved to the table and started eating. We sat in silence until I remembered my conversation with Joe earlier. "Joe wanted me to let you know that he's going to talk with the DA today and will hopefully get a better idea of how they're going to progress with the case."

"So we'll know how long I have to be here?"

"Are you sure you want to testify?" I asked her.

She fidgeted in her seat. "Yeah, I think I have to. I wouldn't be able to respect myself if I ran away knowing I could have prevented something bad."

"That's great news." I said while Ranger's jaw tightened. "Let me know if you need me to pick up anything else from your apartment. I really need to get downstairs and see what Tank has messed up of my system while I've been gone."

"Uh, ok. Thanks for picking it all up."

"Not a problem. I'll try to get back up to see you later. Maybe we could have lunch."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

And I got up and walked out the door before Ranger could follow. Those two definitely needed to talk...

**RPOV**

She sat there fidgeting in the damn chair. I was out of my element with this one. Stephanie never obeyed my orders, but she also never made a fool of me. I didn't have any authority over Erin and I didn't know her weak spots. Without a plan of attack I felt lost, so I stayed silent. I'll wait for her to make the first move.

She cleared the plates and took them to the kitchen and I decided to follow her. "We can try to figure out some other arrangement if you don't want me to stay here." She said with an even voice that betrayed her trembling hands.

"Not necessary."

She nodded, but still didn't face me. "You must be angry about this morning."

I saw my opening then. I snuck up behind her and placed a hand around her waist and pulled her into me. If she was going to make me uncomfortable, I could reciprocate. My mouth was right next to her ear as I whispered to her. "If you wanted to kiss me that badly all you had to do was ask."

She whipped around and got in my face. "Listen here, you don't get to throw a "hands off" sign around my neck and throw me up against a wall every chance you get, then treat me with total indifference every other time you see me. You've made it very clear you aren't interested."

"Is that why you did that today?"

"Yes… No… Maybe I just wanted to see if it worked."

"Are you satisfied?"

"I was… then common sense caught up with me. So where do we go from here?" Her hands were on her hips and she looked pissed. I knew better.

"I'm interested."

"I'm not her."

"I know that."

"No you don't. It's all over your face every time you look at her." I had no response to that. My blank face came up and I stared her down. "See, you can't even talk about her. You need to come to terms with whatever happened with you two."

She pushed me back and walked around me. I stood there stunned. I wanted to snap back at her, tell her she was wrong. Nothing would come out. There wasn't time to weigh it all out now. I turned around and she was gone. I found her sitting by her few small boxes with her back to me again.

"What's your plan for today?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I was going to go through my life in boxes right now."

I held out my hand and she took it. As I lifted her up and held her close to me I whispered in her ear. "You're right, but today is not the day."

"I understand. I'm here when you're ready."


	5. Chapter 5

_Well…. I'm a little bummed that these chapters are taking so long to get out. I blame homework and kids. So anyway, thank you for your patience!_

_I am not JE, I highly doubt she went to see The Dark Knight Rises and started elbowing her husband halfway through whispering: Look, it's Ranger!_

**Chapter 5**

I sat down at my desk and realized how much I had missed it. There were stacks of paperwork that showed how much everyone else had missed me too. I took a deep breath and started sifting through everything to prioritize. After about an hour I had gotten through the most urgent things and my baby had informed me it was time for a break.

After the bathroom I stopped in the breakroom for a snack. A couple of the guys were in there already. The few I hadn't seen yet passed me around hugging me telling me how much they each missed me.

"So what's new?"

They all looked around at each other. Finally Ram spoke up. "Not much, except for the new girl."

"Has it really been that boring around here?"

"No cars blowing up, no Tank getting shot with a tranquilizer, no one has been stabbed. Life is pretty boring without you."

I rolled my eyes at them. "So happy to hear I entertain you."

"Aww, you know we love you."

"Yeah."

Now Vince broke in. "So... you want to tell us what's going on upstairs?"

"Unpacking probably."

"So she's living up there?"

"For the time being."

"You aren't going to tell us anything, are you?"

"Nothing to tell." I grinned. "Sorry boys, you want to learn about her you have to do it the old fashioned way."

"What's that?"

I smacked my forehead. "Talk to her. Seriously when was the last time any of you tried to date a girl for longer than a night?"

"You mean you can do that?" He joked.

"I swear none of you had better one night stand her or you will have me to answer to. And I am pregnant and hormonal and there is no telling what I might do."

"Jeez Steph, calm down. None of us would do that."

"Don't you all have work to do?" Tank barked from the doorway. As they all grumbled and filed out he pointed at me. "You, in my office."

"Sure thing." I grabbed an apple from the basket and followed Tank to his office.

I closed the door to his office. "What do you need?"

His face twisted in an odd way as though he were uncomfortable. "I'm concerned."

"I'm going to need more than that."

"Erin."

"Your concern is Erin? Why?"

"We don't know anything about her. Ranger just brings her in here and all the sudden he's allowing her to live with him. Then she manages to take him down. It just doesn't feel right."

I blatantly rolled my eyes at him. "I know this is all very sudden and slightly strange, but he's trying to protect her. It's just the way things happened. None of this is her fault."

"It just seems very fishy. Ranger is worth a lot of money, so I get concerned when women start hanging around him. It's happened before only he saw through it then... Do you think she could have planned this?"

"That is absurd! Do you really think she walked into a murder scene and ruined her entire life just for a hope to get Ranger's money?"

"Stranger things have happened." He shrugged.

"What is bothering you most about the situation?"

He sat silent for a few moments. "Ranger hasn't been himself. I've only known one person ever best him on the mats. And then he kissed her, right there in front of everyone. He never did that with you."

I tried not to show my surprise, but Tank was right. Ranger had flirted with me, but never really out in front of people especially not in front of his men. I had to ask the question I didn't really want to know the answer. "How has he been since...?"

"Shorter with the men, and he's been working himself harder, longer hours than normal."

"Emotionally, how has he been?"

Tank shook his head. "Most people would say he doesn't have emotions. He's hardened himself though. Even more so than he was before. I think he's vulnerable right now. When we sent him out we didn't think..."

"Tank, what's going on?"

"We thought he needed to blow off some steam, so we sent him out to party with Lester... We never imagined he'd jump into something."

"So what were you trying for?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Steph... we just... we thought he needed to get laid."

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "Men are idiots."

"Agreed. So you see the concern."

"I understand you want to watch out for him, but I don't think Erin is really going to be a problem. I think she will be good for him."

"We'll see."

"I'll promise to keep an eye out... Tank, are you upset at all that I didn't choose him?"

His face softened considerably. "Of course not. I told you, I only wanted you to be happy."

"So should I be seeing your RSVP soon then?"

A big smile came over his face. "It will be with Lula's. Your intervening worked. Don't look so happy about it."

"What, me? I would never. Ok, so maybe a little bit. Everything is going well though?"

"We're working through the cat issue. We'll see."

"Good. You're the only boyfriend of hers I actually like."

I think I saw him blushing. "So anyway, these are the reports from what you missed..."

**RPOV**

I have been sitting at this desk for far too long. I needed to get up and stretch or go down to the gym for a while. Erin hasn't left the apartment all day, and I am not really looking forward to going upstairs. I glanced at the monitor outside my door and saw Stephanie go in with a grocery bag.

It had never crossed my mind before to have cameras in my apartment; I value my privacy too much. But these days I am becoming more curious as to what is going on in there. I looked at the clock and it was almost five. I bantered around the idea of going up a few times before finally deciding I was being unproductive so I may as well go up and see what was going on. I took the stairs up and stood outside the door for only a second. I thought about listening at the door, but then realizing it would suspicious to whoever was on monitors if they checked, plus my apartment was soundproof. I went in stealth mode as I opened the door hoping I could catch part of the conversation before they noticed me.

"Really, he wouldn't mind."

"You sure about that?" The sarcasm was so prominent in Erin's voice that I had to hold myself back from laughing.

"It's better than you being stuck up here all day."

"It really isn't so bad. I get a lot of studying done."

"You should be going crazy up here all day."

"My days consisted of work, studying, class and working out. I didn't really do much else."

"Wow, that is depressing. But now you have that empty hole where work once was. You might as well fill it."

"I really doubt Ranger would appreciate it."

I dropped my keys in the dish and stepped around the corner. "What's going on?"

Erin looked ashen and Stephanie had a broad smile across her face. "I was telling Erin she should come down and try some of the training opportunities downstairs."

I raised my eyebrow at her. Stephanie has always been devious, and right now I needed to figure out what her new plan was. She was pushing me towards Erin and now she wanted her further exposed to my men. If I stayed silent a little longer Stephanie would break and spill.

"She can't stay up here all day with nothing to do. Getting a little human interaction would make this easier."

I decided to ignore the fact that she has essentially said I provided no human interaction since it was mostly correct. As always Stephanie gets what she wants where I am concerned. "That will be fine."

"Wonderful. So Erin should I set up a schedule or do you just want to come down?" She was looking at Erin now and she sat there looking completely flustered. "It's probably best if I make the schedule so I can arrange the guys' schedules as well. Aren't you so glad you put me in charge of the scheduling now?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Thrilled. Will you be staying for dinner?" I was unsure if I wanted her to stay to break the tension or if I wanted to be alone with Erin. The thought woke up something inside me I didn't want to address.

"I don't think so. Morelli is working late, but we're meeting for dinner at eight. I figured I would bring some popcorn up and force Erin to watch a movie with me. Care to join us?"

"Heading back downstairs, just wanted to get changed."

"Your loss." She called to me as I walked back to the bedroom. A week ago I was alone in my apartment. Now I have two women who have taken over and are loudly laughing probably at my expense. I tried to change quickly so I could get out of there.

"Really, you're picking Spiderman?"

"I like the thought of flying on the web strings. Why, who would you pick?"

"I've always been a big fan of Batman. You would kind of get to fly; at least there was free falling in the second one. Why are you laughing?"

"I've always thought Ranger was Batman."

"Oh great, I'm sleeping in the batcave." She started laughing.

"Oh no, this isn't the batcave. The batcave is forever." She tried to sound as serious as me when she said it, but she cracked herself up at the end. Stephanie was practically hysterical with laughter now and Erin wasn't far behind.

I walked out dressed for the gym. "Everything ok out here?" I stared at them with my blank face.

They both were shut up quickly, but it was short lived and they fell into hysterical laughter again falling over themselves. I shook my head at the scene before me and walked out the door. I found myself at the gym and could unfortunately hear that it was occupied. So much for time alone to think.

"So great body, but it's still too early to compare." I heard Bobby, which meant Lester was likely here as well.

"Oh come on, you walk up to both on the street, which one are you going for? Before pregnancy obviously." Great, my idiot cousin is running his mouth again.

"That's the thing, we know Steph so you know what she's like. It changes your perception."

"Come on, you come across a hot piece like Erin and you're going to turn that down?"

"Obviously not, but the point of contention was both of them, side by side."

"I think you're both idiots." Finally, Cal the voice of reason. "You really want a girl who can kick your ass? Gotta be Steph, she's so nice."

I walked towards where they were at the bags. "Come on Ranger, who you got?" None of my men except for Lester dare taunt me like this.

Normally I would kick his ass, but Erin would somehow find out and I didn't want to deal with another shitstorm over him. I tried to remain calm. "Not a chance."

"You're never any fun, you know that?"

We all went back about beating on some bags until Lester regaled them all with his story about the chick from the bar since he had apparently been too preoccupied to tell it until now. And the banter began again. I half payed attention, but my mind began to wander and I thought about what Erin had said. I still think about Stephanie every day and I can't stop myself. My mind will inadvertently drift back to that moment where I'm staring up at the fire escape waiting for him to come down and I hear her sweet voice in my ear. _"I'm so sorry Joe; I wanted this baby to be yours."_

_I had the guy tackled before I could think twice. He was pinned underneath me and I pummeled away at him until three guys had to drag me off of him. All along I had Morelli's voice in my head coaxing Stephanie, begging her to stay awake. Bobby had the smart head about him to drag me into a truck while the EMTs drove her to the hospital. To his credit Bobby has never told them what a wreck I was on that drive. Once I got to the hospital and found Morelli in that waiting room I threw his ass into a wall. I got right in his face; I have never hated anyone so much in my life. He had her, I never would. He had put her in danger, and he saved her. That was my job._

_"This is all your fucking fault."_

_"I know." He didn't even put up a fight. There were tears in his eyes. "If she's not alright, if it hurt the baby... I'll never be able to live with myself."_

_I was speechless. He was falling apart in front of me. I felt every ounce of hurt he did, but he was a mess. I slapped his face. "Pull yourself together."_

_He shook his head to clear himself. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"_

"Hey Ranger. You coming up for a drink?"

I looked at the clock and then my taped hands. I had been going at it for almost an hour. "Yeah, I'm not ready to go back." I said with a small smile.

We went up to Lester's apartment and each grabbed a beer. It didn't take long for Lester to start drilling me. "So, what's going on upstairs?"

"Watching a movie."

"Damn, I was hoping for a pillow fight in lingerie. Yep, I'm going to stick with that."

"You're a sick man."

"Not all of us get to sleep with them." He mocked.

I wanted to punch him, but I gave a knowing smile instead and said nothing. Let them think I was sleeping with her.

"So where's the game being played his weekend?" Bobby broke in. Good thing too, I didn't want to linger on that topic any further. I stuck around for a little longer shooting the shit with the guys. After three beers I headed back upstairs.

I dropped the key fob in the tray. When I got into the room with them Stephanie looked up at me and panicked. "Oh shit. I have to go."

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm supposed to meet Joe at eight for dinner. Don't want to be late. Erin, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ranger." And she was gone.

Erin looked up at me expectantly. "Ella brought up dinner. You ready to eat?"

I nodded and she got up to the kitchen. She moved so naturally as she got everything ready. She looked so comfortable, like it was her own kitchen. I couldn't help but smile. She finally looked at me and smiled back. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"So do you."

"I like Stephanie. She's so sweet and really going out of her way for me." She said as we sat down.

"She does that."

"How did you two meet?"

"She started working as a bond enforcement agent and someone from the office called in a favor that I would help her."

"How did that work out?"

"Stephanie's BEA stories are unique."

"I bet."

We carried on through dinner and I was shocked at how easy it was to talk with her. Apparently she just needed Stephanie to open her up a little.

After dinner she cleared the table and cleaned things up. I grabbed her wrist. "You don't have to clean up everything."

She didn't flinch, only smiled at me with a gleam in her eyes. "I want to. It's the least I can do." I let go and watched as she finished it all up. "You want to come finish watching the movie with me?"

"Sure." She sat in the middle of the couch which left me with two options. I could sit next to her on either side of the couch or avoid her by sitting in the chair. I opted to sit down next to her leaving a little space. She tucked her feet underneath her and laid back. After a few minutes she fidgeted and ended up with her head resting on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her into me and she melted into my arms. I was having trouble reconciling he smart-mouthed woman who put me on my ass in front of all my men and this girl who is incredibly affectionate.

"Why do you trust me?"

"Hmmm?" She purred.

"You came to a strange place without question; you are sleeping in a stranger's bed."

"I don't know why. Something about your touch. It just makes me feel safe, like I can trust you."

"You don't know anything about me. I'm a bad man."

"No... you just want to think you are. Eventually you have to forgive yourself for whatever bad things you think you've done."

"I wish that were true."

She turned and looked me straight in the eye, commanding my attention. "A bad man doesn't follow me to make sure I'm ok when he makes me cry. He doesn't threaten a mobster to protect me. He doesn't defend my honor to his comrades. And when he has me drunk and in his bed... do I really need to go on?"

"Are you a shrink?"

She gave me a smile that made me forget everything else besides how sexy she was. "No, I've just seen your type before." Then she turned around and settled into my arms. Before long our movie was over and we both started getting ready to go to sleep.

I noticed she still hadn't unpacked any of her boxes. "There's plenty of room in the closet and dresser if you want to empty your stuff."

She shuffled through a box of clothes. "Oh, thanks. I didn't want to be presumptuous…. What the hell?"

I looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"Stephanie!" She held up a revealing nightgown that had me thinking about how fantastic she would look in it. "She only packed me slutty pajamas. Seriously?"

I half smiled at her. "It's alright, just put them on. As you told me, I'm a nice guy."

She threw me a pissed off look. "Let's not go too far. I said you weren't a bad man. There's a different list of qualifications for nice guy."

"Where do I find this list?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'll see if I can make one up for you. Doesn't matter though, I don't usually date nice guys." Then she batted her eyelashes at me as she threw the nightgown over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom. When she came out, I was impressed. She looked better than the vision in my head. "So how are we doing this now that I'm sober?" She pointed to the bed.

"Just get in the bed." I said as I stripped my clothes off and turned the lights out.

As we both lay in bed, I felt her start inching her way towards me until I reached out my hand to pull her against my body.

"Just in case I have another nightmare. I know you'll protect me."

I pulled a strand of hair off of her face. "Always."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again everyone. I wanted to give fair warning that I know very little about the legal system, so I apologize if any of this is incorrect._

_I am not JE, she's probably getting ready for a book tour while I prep for an organic chemistry exam._

**Chapter 6**

I rolled over and there he was, the man of my dreams. Last night was amazing. As every night has been since I moved in here. It was so amazing that my body had me waking up early just to watch him sleep...

The loud buzzing of his alarm brought me out of my reverie. After he turned it off he rolled back over and pulled me against him. "Morning Cupcake. Looks like we're working together today."

"Yeah, that should be interesting."

"You're going to protect me from the big, bad mercenaries, right?" He teased.

"Nah, you're on your own with them. I'll protect you from Erin though."

He gave me his sexy smile. "I bet you will. Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Okay." For some reason Joe insisted on making all the meals as though he didn't trust my cooking. And that is why he is a good detective. I thoroughly enjoyed my shower then climbed out and flew down the stairs to see a stack of pancakes and bacon waiting for me.

"You are so good to me." I wrapped my arms around his waist snuggling against his back.

He put one arm around me to grab my ass. "I'm just trying to fatten you up a little. You are way too skinny for a pregnant lady."

"I just want to stay as unpregnant as I can until the wedding. I don't want to have the same issues my sister had."

He turned around and kissed me. "Don't worry Cupcake. I'll still marry you... probably."

I swatted at him and he tickled me. I loved playful Joe, especially on a day like today where he and Ranger will be in close quarters. I needed something to break any tension there might be. We sat down to eat and it got more serious.

"So is the DA going to be there today?"

"No. Just me. Ranger doesn't want one anyone else."

"Sounds like him. He's very protective of her."

"You seem to like her." He raised an eyebrow at me making it feel like an accusation.

I shrugged. "She's all alone in a building full of men who don't talk a lot. I want to make her comfortable- I know what it's like being locked down. And she's fun."

He eyed me suspiciously and I couldn't quite figure out what he was looking for or expecting. "If you like her, then that's great. I just worry about the attachments you seem to pick up."

"Erin is different. Oooh, do you think this will be over in enough time for her to come to our wedding?"

He shook his head at me and walked upstairs to get ready. I finished my breakfast and finished getting ready. "Should we take separate cars?"

"Unless you want me to come pick you up tonight. I don't expect this to take all day."

"I think I can do that."

"You'll be stuck if I get called away to a scene."

"That's fine. I can hang out with Erin."

He kissed me and swat at my behind again. "Get in the car."

When we finally pulled into Rangeman garage I handed my badge over and Morelli badged us in. I waved at the front desk attendant who eyed Joe suspiciously. "He's with me." I took him to the conference room where Tank was waiting for us. He stood up to shake hands with Joe.

"Detective. Stephanie."

"Good morning Tank. Where are they?"

His face hardened ever so slightly. "Still upstairs."

I rolled my eyes at him. Just then the door opened with Erin and Ranger walking in. They both seemed... happy. Ranger may have even been smiling, how weird. Everyone shook hands, the guys did their weird handshake thing and Joe re-introduced himself to Erin.

We all sat down at the table and things got serious. Joe started off the meeting. "So I talked to the DA and he's going to move forward with the case. He'd like to meet you, but he understands the extenuating circumstances."

"Great, so what happens now?" Erin is always so right to the point.

"Now we wait for the legal system to run its course. It will probably be a couple of weeks before the grand jury, and who knows how long for the trial."

"So how long exactly am I here?"

Joe hung his head. "We just don't know right now. After the grand jury, your testimony is on the record and would likely be admissible if anything were to happen to you. Then the heat will likely die down a little." Then he turned to Ranger. "What's the word on the street?"

"They don't have any idea of her identity. Right now I am the target."

"That's good. The plan is to do a closed hearing and then we go from there. Federal prosecutors are threatening to take him in for other crimes, so the case may not go to trial."

"So what you're saying is you have a whole lot of nothing."

He smiled. "Pretty much, yeah."

"So if they don't know who I am and this may not even go to trial, then I don't really need to be here."

Ranger beat Joe to the punch. "It's too dangerous. Too many angles we don't know can't see."

She rolled her eyes at him and Joe tried to hide his smile. Ranger was being his usual overprotective self, but this time I only had to watch. "The plan is to keep you here until the hearing at least and then we'll go from there. I'll try to arrange a phone meeting with the DA sometime to work on testimony with both of you. I will warn you that even though the defense can't ask questions at the hearing, if this does go to trial there may be credibility issues."

"What do you mean credibility issues? What did I do wrong?"

"It's an alcohol issue. You were drunk at the time of the crime, so it can make you less creditable. But we're hoping since there were two witnesses that it will work."

Erin covered her face with her hand for a moment. "This is asinine." She mumbled to herself before she took a deep breath and looked back up at the rest of us. "Ok, so you'll keep us posted on the hearing date."

"Sure. You're taking this rather well." Joe looked surprised. Probably because I never handle these sort of things well.

Erin just shrugged. "I worked for the government for a while. I'm used to bureaucratic idiocy."

Joe and I both let out a small laugh, Tank's jaw tightened, and Ranger glared at him. I felt like I was watching the Twilight Zone or something. Ranger and Tank were having their own little ESP conversation and I could only guess what it was about.

"Well, as long as you know. That's pretty much it for now so I'm going to head out of here. If you need anything or have any questions you can call me or let Stephanie know." Joe stood up and shook Erin's hand.

I grabbed Joe's hand. "Let me walk you out. Erin I'll be right back for you."

We got down to the garage and he pulled me into him and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for the protection." He winked. "I'll call you when I'm on my way. Have a good one Cupcake."

"Stay safe." I called back. Then I made my way back up to the conference room. Tank had already left and Ranger and Erin both were casually talking. "Alright Erin, come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Ok. See you later." She called back to Ranger who followed us out and headed to I assume his own office. "Well, that was fun."

"Oh yeah. I'm just glad to be on the other side for once."

"Huh?"

"Usually the meeting is about me and my safety."

"Oh. So where are we going?"

"This is our medical office; I thought you might like to see it." I knocked on the door.

"This had better not be another asshole injury!" We heard through the door and I saw her chuckle.

"I like him already."

I opened the door and walked in to see him facing his work table. "Hey Bobby. There's someone I wanted to introduce you to."

He turned and the look on his face was priceless. "Shit, Bomber. What's up?"

"Erin this is Bobby, he's the company medic. And Bobby I wanted you to formally meet Erin. She's a nurse, uh, practice..."

"Nurse practitioner. Just finished clinicals." Erin held out her hand to him.

He took her hand and shook it for a long time. "Nice to meet you."

"I thought maybe if you got bored or anything you could come and help Bobby out." His face slightly reddened and she was holding back something. I looked between the two of them. "Ok, what am I missing?"

Erin stared him down and was trying to hide her grin. "You tell her."

Bobby looked almost embarrassed. "In the medical field she outranks me... by a lot. So her helping me…"

"Oh." What am I supposed to know about the medical community? I avoid it at all costs.

"Maybe I can come down later and see what you have going on here." She appealed to him.

"Sure."

I motioned for her to head out with me. "Come on, I'll take you to our next stop." I waved at Bobby on my way out and waited for him to wave back. He was still staring down Erin's ass. I gave him a stern look and shook my head at him.

"Where to next?"

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

She shrugged. "A little."

"I thought you might like a little time with Ram at the range."

"Don't they all have the weirdest names?"

"You get used to it after a while."

I opened the door to the range and Ram looked over and his eyes got wide as he looked her over. "Hey Bomber. I had no idea this is what you had scheduled for me."

"It's your lucky day. Erin-Ram, Ram-Erin. I have you on the schedule for an hour. I need to get to work, so have fun you two."

Erin looked back at me with enough conviction that she would be fine so I didn't feel terrible about leaving her alone. Her and Lester were whispering back and forth then laughing. Now to get back to the dull tedium that is my desk. At least I get to read the reports of the takedowns the guys get to do...

Around lunchtime I headed towards the breakroom and heard booming sounds of laughter. A large group of guys were crowded around her. I was barely acknowledged when I entered the room until Erin called me over. I sat down with my lunch and tried to catch up.

"Lester, get your ass up and let her sit down." Erin said as she smacked him.

"Yes, ma'am." And he jumped up out of the seat next to her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Is someone's mother here? No. So there is no reason to use that term." Then she turned to me. "Thank goodness you showed up. It's a testosterone fest in here. But you're right, it's at least preferable to spending all day stuck up in that room alone."

"Do you need something to do this afternoon?" Six sets of eyes flashed my way.

"No, I'll probably study most of the afternoon. And I should probably let you guys get back to work or whatever it is you do. See you all later."

She walked out and all the eyes followed her. Vince started talking as soon as the door closed. "Steph, what do you have her set up to do tomorrow? Because I could totally-"

I held up my hand to cut him off. "Don't bother. I have a schedule set up."

"Damnit. I want to get to her before Casanova here does." He elbowed Lester.

"I think I should take offense to that, but I'm pretty good with it."

The way they were fighting over her was so annoying. "Seriously, why don't you guys just get out to pick someone up? Why are you all over Erin?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh Steph, she's perfect. She's beautiful, great body, seems really low maintenance, she's got a smart ass mouth, you have to imagine she's a wildcat..." Vince gushed.

"Oh please."

Then Ram butted in. "You should have seen her today on the range. She's got a killer eye, hit every target."

"And that makes you attracted to her?"

"Watching a beautiful woman handle a gun like that. Hell yeah."

Bobby tried to pacify me a little. "She's just new and we're going to see her every day."

"Yeah, and she's hot."

"Thanks Lester, I think we got that."

He gave me the patent Santos grin. "Thought it was worth mentioning again."

"Well, please don't let me interrupt you then. You need to get back to work." And I stood up and walked out. I wasn't aware of my destination until I was standing right in front of it. I knocked in the door and heard his voice beckoning me to enter.

"Hey, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since I've been back."

"Is something wrong?" He looked at me with the slightest hint of concern.

"Nothing's wrong. Jeez, can't I just come in your office to say hello?" I didn't even know what's wrong, so how could I explain it to him.

"So what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to check in on you, see how everything is going."

"Everything is fine."

"I know it must be tough living with someone you just met."

He moved ever so slightly in his seat. "It's fine. How are you adjusting?"

"Hmmm?"

"To being back at work."

"Oh, umm... it's fine. Catching up and all. It's nice to see all the guys again."

"I'm sure they're happy to see you too."

"Yeah." Maybe that was it; I was just having trouble getting back to the swing of work. As queen of denial I could make that work for a while. "Well, I've bothered you long enough." I stood up and walked out before I could say anything stupid.

"Anytime." He looked confused, not that I could blame him. I was a total mystery to myself...

**RPOV**

I wrapped up the last of my work and shut down the computer. I had consciously tried to not peer at the monitor for where Erin was during the day. When I did it usually pissed me off. Watching Ram wrap his arms around her body or Lester whispering in her ear... It took a lot to keep me seated so I stopped watching. Then there was the weird Stephanie encounter, though I long ago gave up on a normal encounter where she is concerned.

I thought about the beautiful woman up in my apartment. Stephanie was right; I needed to keep her busy. Unfortunately neither of us was leaving the building and my normal plan for entertaining a woman was out too.

I opened the door and heard her cry out. My gun was in my hand as I walked around the corner. She had a finger in her mouth. Food was cooking on the stove and the oven was on. The air was thick with the smell of home cooked food.

"You're here early. For crying out loud, what's the gun for?"

"I heard you scream."

She held up a finger. "I burned a finger on the pan. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to cook you dinner. Cooking relaxes me."

I holstered my gun. "You cook?"

"You act surprised. Yes, and it's probably good too." She gave me a come hither look, so I came closer. She dipped her finger in the bowl and held it out to me. I looked at her finger with distrust. I didn't know what was holding me back further - that I had tried Stephanie's cooking of disastrous results, that I was afraid she might poison me or that it was chocolate and wet and probably had raw egg in it. She chuckled and stuck her finger in her mouth and slowly pulled it out. Her tongue licked the tip and the corners of her mouth turned up. "See, totally fine."

She stuck her other finger in the bowl and held it up closer to my face. "It's not going to kill you." Her tongue graced over her top teeth and my mouth involuntarily surrounded her finger. The sweet taste of the chocolate mixed with the softness of her skin and I found my tongue caressing her finger. A small moan left her mouth as I finally released her.

"That is good. What is it?"

She was silent for a second as she caught her breath. I relished in the thought that I could tease her back. "Pumpkin brownies. It's the season for pumpkin."

"You're making brownies?"

"Yep. And you are going to eat one tonight and I'm taking the rest downstairs tomorrow."

"To the men?"

She bit her lip to hold back a smile. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't usually allow dessert in the breakroom."

"Why not?"

"It was counterproductive."

"Well, these are healthy brownies and it really isn't fair to share considering you've already had a bite." Now she could barely hold it back.

"Well played. I hope that isn't how you plan on serving them."

Now the look in her eyes as she bat her eyelashes at me was incredibly seductive. "Only for you." Then she turned around and began stirring the pot.

"So where did you get all of this? I know it wasn't in here."

"I borrowed from Ella. Can you explain why you are all so concerned about me cooking?"

"Stephanie doesn't cook. At all."

"Hmmm... Well, I promise this isn't that bad. Spaghetti is kind of my specialty. But you get to find out for yourself now because it's ready."

I got the plates down and we got everything set up on the table. So this is what I've been reduced to. Badass in black to the rest of the world and playing homemaker inside my apartment.

She cocked her head. "What's that look for?"

"I don't like being domesticated."

"You're not domesticated. You helped me set the table. If you start sewing then you have a problem. Now sit down, I'm hungry."

We sat down and she looked at me expectantly. I looked down at my plate again wanting to trust her, but still nervous. She sat back in her chair and looked pissed. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

I stared at her making no movement. I wanted to trust her. She had put her trust in me, but after years of hyper vigilance it was hard to break out of. She picked up a fork and twirled the pasta on it and brought it to her mouth. I hesitated, but picked up my fork and took a bite. It was Ella good. No wonder she was so offended by my actions.

"This is good. Where did you learn to cook?"

She shrugged. "My mom wasn't much of a cook, so I just read recipe books and tried stuff out. Where did you get your healthy food obsession?"

"I want to be at optimum performance, and that starts with what you put in your body."

She snickered. "So, I know you don't usually spend every night cooped up here. You probably are out flying on rooftops or harassing nice women at bars. What's the deal?"

"Safety first. Mel's looking for me too. No need to go out unless it's urgent. I have a meeting on Friday night and I'm taking two guards."

"Aww... Friday night and I'm all by myself."

"Something tells me you won't be all by yourself."

Once we were done she cleared the table and was doing the dishes. I came up behind her and lightly kissed against her neck. "When are those brownies going to be done? If I'm going to be blackmailed, I might as well enjoy it."

"Soon. I can think of some ways to keep you occupied in the meantime." She teased me back.

"Babe."

She rubbed her head up against me and I was frozen. I had been so careful in avoiding it and I had slipped. That name was only to be used with her. Slowly I slipped away from her and left the room. I know she was staring at me trying to figure out what happened, but I just couldn't...

**SPOV**

Joe pulled into the Rangeman garage exactly as promised. Truthfully I was tired and ready to go. The guards waved him in. They were at least being a little friendlier towards him. I slipped in the car as gracefully as I could which was pretty much not at all.

"Welcome back Cupcake."

"Busy saving Trenton today?"

"Oh yeah. Busy keeping the neckless of Trenton in line?"

"Something like that."

He laughed to himself. "So... how did Erin fare after the meeting?"

I shrugged trying to keep my tension down and the sarcasm out of my voice. "She seemed fine. Busy flirting with all the men at Rangeman. And they are just eating it up."

"Well can you blame them? She's the only available woman in the place, and she's attractive."

The dam burst on my self control, tears started free falling down my cheeks as I sobbed. I couldn't compare to her and everyone knew it. My hormones were raging with crazy and nothing I could do to stop them.

"Shit shit shit. Cupcake, calm down. I didn't mean anything. You're beautiful, please don't cry." He had just pulled into the driveway and threw the car in park. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I... just... can't..."

"Come on, let's get inside so I can properly hold you."

I wiped my eyes and nodded my head. Joe held open the door and Bob ran out the door nearly knocking me down and took off down the backyards. "Shit again. Get inside I'll go grab him."

I went in and shut the door before the neighbors started gossiping. I just don't get it, Ranger is all the sudden smilingly and looking all happy with _her_. I wanted him to be able to move on and everything, I just didn't want _her_ to be better than me in every way! And the boys were all infatuated with _her_. And Joe thinks she's pretty. I haven't even really started showing yet. Everything was going to go out and I was going to get fat and no one would find me attractive anymore. I wasn't ready to turn into a big fat blob. Joe wouldn't want me anymore and-

"Cupcake, where are you? Please, please stop crying. I'm an ass, I'm sorry; please tell me what I did wrong."

"It's not you. It's just... just... she's so perfect and right there to show how not perfect I am..."

Joe raked his hand through his hair. "Is this about Ranger?"

Shit. How do I say this without hurting him? "No... yes... kind of... I just don't... It's still you, I just... didn't expect he would get over me so fast. And with someone so like me, but better."

He studied my face, likely looking for some doubt. "You're sure that's it? No second guessing? I don't want you to feel pushed into this. The wedding is in a month, there's still time." He looked so sad when he said it. Damnit, why couldn't I stop hurting him?

"No! No second guesses. Joe Morelli you are it for me. I want you and only you. I'm just reminded of how fat and awkward I'm going to feel when I'm standing next to the perfect clone of me. She's everything I'm not."

He hugged me then pulled back with his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eyes. "You are the perfect version of you and I wouldn't want you any other way. Getting that big belly only makes you more beautiful to me because it means you are carrying my baby and making me the happiest man on Earth. She's got nothing on you." He winked.

I tried a smile and put my hands around his neck. "I love you Joseph Morelli. Never doubt it." Our mouths came together and I knew everything would be all right.


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, I wanted to say a big thank you to our veterans. I have the pleasure of working with them every day for nine years now, and they truly are a special group of people. So thank you for your service._

_Whew, this chapter feels like it took forever. Between writers block and school, I guess life gets in the way. Unfortunately my goal was to have this finished by the time Nineteen comes out, which is definitely not going to happen now. So, I guess now this will just go on however long it takes. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. It is so nice to hear from all of you, thank you so much!_

**Chapter 7**

I ran harder and faster. I needed to clear my mind. I wanted to breathe the fresh clean air, but I am trapped here. Just keep running and running. Let the music run through my veins and let it all go. Suddenly I startle as I see someone in front of me. I pull out the headphones from my ears. He touches the dials on my machine turning it off. My breathing is so hard I can't speak.

"You trying to kill yourself there?"

"No. Just running." I managed between labored breaths before putting my head down between my legs.

"Looks like you're running away from something. You want me to beat Ranger's ass?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you?"

"Well if you can do it... I mean, if you want to go a practice round with me I won't argue." He said as he handed me a water bottle.

I opened it and took a big swig. "You wish."

He took a casual position against my machine as I got off and stretched. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong? I mean, I know him pretty well. He is my cousin after all."

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to run."

"That looked like more than just running."

"You should have seen some of the workouts I used to do. I played volleyball in college and those coaches used to kill us."

"You played college ball? That explains a lot."

"You look surprised." I grinned at him.

"I mean your ass is killer. Now I understand."

I punched him he arm. "Lester! You are such an ass!"

"And yet, you still want to kiss me… again."

I laughed at him heartily. "You should watch yourself. I can't save you all the time." I winked.

"Speaking of which, where is my stupid cousin today?"

I shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "He went to the office first instead of coming down. Oh shit here he is."

Lester stumbled back a couple of steps before he turned around looking for Ranger. I doubled over laughing. "Damn, you're good."

"I know." I smugly retorted. "You don't even know how good. In fact, I think you owe me some money."

"There's no way."

"They are in there as we speak."

"How on earth did you get him to agree to that?"

"Let a lady keep her secrets."

"I somehow doubt being a lady had anything to do with it."

"You're probably right. But there are brownies in the breakroom, so I won the bet. And I am especially feeling unladylike, so I am going upstairs to take a shower." Then I turned and started walking out.

"Think of me while you're in there." He called to me.

"Not a chance."

I rushed up the stairs and took a quick shower. Stephanie should be in soon and I wanted to see her. Ranger had acted so strangely last night, one minute we were playful and things were starting to heat up, then he immediately turned dead cold on me. Of course, I also thought it's probably a bad idea to ask the ex-girlfriend/lover, whatever she was. But I also needed to start getting more information on Ranger, so maybe I could weasel a little something out of her.

As I was getting ready, I thought I heard Ranger come in. I quickly threw on some of my new all black clothes Ella had gotten for me. I loved the comfy feel of them. Ranger was already at the table and eating breakfast. There was a plate sitting out for me as well. I sat down and started fixing my own breakfast while he sat silently assessing me. I wanted to talk about what happened last night, but I knew I couldn't bring it up.

"So how did your early morning thing go?"

He took a few seconds to answer. "It went well."

So much for a conversation starter, I was going to have to pry out every word. Still I had to tread carefully so he didn't clam up on me. "Is everything ok?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine."

This was getting nowhere. "Do you know when Stephanie will be in today?"

He started to look uncomfortable so at least I was getting something. "She didn't used to come in until later. The past few days have been... unusual, so it's hard to tell."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll just wait around for her in the breakroom or whatever."

"You can stay in my office if you'd like."

"Yeah, at least in the breakroom it wouldn't feel so lonely."

He gave me a look I couldn't decipher... hurt, anger? Nothing seemed to fit in the context of his usual behavior. Instead of responding he stood up and took his plate to the sink. When he came back he leaned on the back of a chair. "Choice is yours."

"Fine, I guess I can wait in your office. Though I really don't want to bother you." Then I stood up and took my own plate in to the sink. When I got back I saw a ghost of a smile cross his face. He had won and he knew it. Oh, if he wanted to play I was not going to make it easy on him...

An hour into my Ranger office stay he was actually laughing and things were less tense. We were telling stories about ourselves, he was mostly talking about jobs he had been on, nothing truly personal but it almost felt real, he almost felt real. Even though little work was actually getting done, I felt as though we were actually making progress. Then there was the knock at the door and Stephanie walked in. I gave her a big smile, and she returned it with... anger? Why were these people acting so strange?

"I guess I'll come back later." She said as she tried to back out of the door.

"Actually I was waiting here for you."

"Now is really not a good time." She shot back at me. Something weird was going on.

"Ranger, I think Stephanie and I need to talk. Alone would be best." I tried to look unthreatening and sympathetic. He shot her a look as she silently pleaded with him to not leave. Then he looked at me and I tried to give him my 'I mean business' look. What did he think I was going to do to her?

He stood up and walked by her out the door. She glanced up at him then turned her attention back towards me. The door closed behind him. "Stephanie, is everything ok?"

"It's fine."

I rolled my eyes noticeably; this earned me a small smile. Sarcasm was our common language. "Obviously. Why don't we sit down? So, do you want to start with you, me, or Ranger?"

She sat in the chair across from me. Her nose twitched a little. "Ranger."

I assumed she would start here. "What do you think is going on with Ranger?"

She started at her hands, anywhere but at me. "He's replacing me with you."

"So are you still in love with him?"

She shot me a death stare, pretty much what I was expecting. "No! I mean... I still love him, but I'm in love with Joe."

"So why are you upset?"

"He's different with you. He never kissed me in front of all the guys, he never looked... happy, like he does now."

"I will never replace you in his life. He owes any happiness to you. I imagine he was completely emotionally closed off when you met him. Not that he has said anything about it yet. But whatever happened between the two of you changed him for the better."

She stared at her shoe. "He was emotionally closed. "Babe" was an entire sentence for him. It wasn't until I was pregnant he started opening up a little."

I tried not to show how much it hurt to realize what that revealed. Everything was clear about what happened last night now. "See, you did that for him. This is how he is able to try to open up with me. Then I can try to fix him as much as possible before I'm gone too."

Her head shot up and her eyes blazed. "You're going to leave him! Are you just messing with him? Because this will not go well for you."

I remained calm and contained, I almost laughed as I realized I was channeling my inner Ranger. "Of course not. I am only a placeholder to him. Filling the Stephanie void if you will. Once he realizes I am not you, he's done with me. But I figure that between the two of us we might have him fixed for the next girl."

"How can you think that of him?"

"Fairy tales don't exist. I just want to do a little bit of good for him because he deserves it."

"That's harsh."

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't compete with the memory of you."

She looked struck. "How weird. I felt like I couldn't compare with you."

What the hell? "Now I'm confused."

"They all love you here. Everyone is talking about you and you're just so damn perfect! I felt so undesirable in comparison." Her eyes started sparkling with unformed tears.

I had to laugh. "So I'm jealous of you because he won't let you go and you're jealous of me because they like me too much? It's kinda funny."

"I guess you're right."

"Everyone here loves you, but they aren't going to gush about it to your face. Plus Ranger would have kicked their ass if they would have tried anything. I stopped that before he could start."

"I never really saw it that way."

"Plus, you give me too much credit, I'm far from perfect. It just appears that way because you haven't known me that long."

"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes. At least they were no longer crying.

"It's true. I'm not a very nice person. In fact, most men call me a bitch. These idiots just like it because they're so tough no woman has ever stood up to them. I have very few girlfriends because I don't do "girly" things like shopping and getting nails done. And I can't dance. I look like an idiot."

She laughed. "That's it? You're a bitch, girls don't like you and you can't dance? Still sounds perfect to me."

"Please, I'm a woman. Give me an hour and you can hear everything I hate about myself. But we need to get moving on to you. You have an entire building full of men who think you are absolutely wonderful and two very great men whom I can only assume had an epic battle over you. And you somehow still feel undesirable?"

"Well... I... when you put it like that..."

"Besides, you probably have a good two inches on me, I'm totally jealous."

"Really? Over two inches? I'd rather have your breasts; you got to have at least a cup or two on me."

I shrugged. "Two inches gets me a Big Ten scholarship. Breasts do nothing for me. We all have different ideas of perfect."

"Wow, now I just feel crazy."

"Stephanie, you're pregnant and your hormones are crazy and you can say or do whatever you want. Enjoy it while it lasts!"

"Thanks Erin. I feel much better now. Are you sure you aren't a shrink or something?"

"Psychiatry is not my primary specialty. I prefer using a scalpel and for the patient to be totally under."

She gave me that look like she was nervous to be in the room with me. "Ok then. You're wrong about one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Ranger won't leave you. You're too perfect for him."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "We'll see."

"What happened to you that makes you untrusting of men?"

"I think we've had enough sharing for one day. Let's go shoot something!"

A sly grin came over her face. "I think I have something even better..."

**RPOV**

I was nervous sitting in Tank's office. The door was open and I was waiting for them to come out. My brain was calculating how long I should wait before going in there to break up a fight. I couldn't decide which one would start attacking first.

"What's going on in there?" Tank was trying to get my attention.

"I have no idea."

"You need to get this shit under control."

"What's your problem with her anyway?"

"You know her for all of five minutes and she's suddenly sleeping in your bed. You aren't even a little suspicious? Come on man; stop thinking with your dick. That's Lester's territory."

"I'm not thinking with my dick. My dick is purely out of the equation."

"You aren't even sleeping with her? That's even worse!"

He was becoming as exasperating as the women in my life, which was quite a feat. "I don't recall you being this suspicious of Stephanie."

"That was different."

"How?"

He sat there for a few beats before finally speaking. "It's just different. You and Steph... it was too drawn out. And now you're jumping right in with a total stranger. You tell me, aren't you just a little suspicious?"

"I've stayed alive by always being suspicious and closed off. You wanted me to open up more."

"To Stephanie! Not a total stranger!"

"Quiet! I hear something." Sure enough both girls exited my office smiling and giggling away.

After they passed by both Tank and I stared at each other completely surprised. "What the hell?" He said.

"Somehow I feel my life getting more complicated."

"That's women for you." He sat back with a smile on his face.

I growled at him and went back to my office. I wondered what happened in here and how this would somehow come back to affect me. I pulled up the cameras to see where Stephanie was taking her today. Finally they showed up talking with Vince. He got a big grin on his face as he opened the large cabinet and gestured for Erin to take a look. _"Take your pick."_ He said.

Stephanie stood back and smiled as well. _"You said you preferred knives."_

I shut the camera off quickly; there was only so much I wanted to know. If she was any good I had a double problem. I would have to hide all the knives in the apartment when I felt an argument coming on and watching that would make it very hard to sit for the rest of the morning.

I tried to focus on the work on my desk which worked until Stephanie barged into my office and didn't stop until she was right in front of my desk. I looked up showing no emotion to her display. There was a voice in my head that said she was going to show enough emotion for both of us.

"Can I help you?"

"What did you do?"

I tilted my head at her.

"Don't play dumb with me. You did something."

"I said something that might have been inappropriate to her."

"What on earth did you say?" She was getting exasperated with me.

"I called her Babe."

She sat down in the chair. "Still?" Again I just stared at her. "I want you to move on."

"You think I don't want to move on?"

"I think it's easier for you. Keeping emotions under the surface, not having to try again."

"Emotions cloud judgment."

"Fuck your judgment. This isn't a battlefield."

"No, but when I get back on the street I need a clear head."

"You've had plenty of practice getting me out of messes. She probably wouldn't even get covered in garbage. It would be like a vacation to you!"

"Don't do that." This couldn't become a comparison battle.

"It's true. She's so perfect for you and you don't even see it. I almost hate her for it. But I can't, now I just want you two to be happy."

"You're a hard habit to break you know."

She rolled her eyes at me. "This from the man who until just recently was adamant he couldn't be in a relationship with me. You're going to lose her and you're going to regret it."

"You both deserve better."

More eye rolling. "When will you realize you're a good man? You deserve happiness too."

"Matter of opinion. Anything else?"

She smiled because she got what she came for. "Nope." Then she stood up and started to walk away. "You weren't exactly easy to let go either."

"Thanks."

"Talk to her." She called over her shoulder. "Oh, and did you know there are brownies in the breakroom?"

I stood outside the door to my apartment and took a deep breath. My heart was beating with quickened speed. My brain was wracked with thoughts of how this could go badly. I wasn't this nervous entering Stephanie's apartment knowing I would be shot. I really just needed to go in and get this over with.

Once I could hear above my own heartbeat I noticed the loud music coming from within. Walking through the entryway I saw her. I wasn't trying to be quiet, but she had the music up so loud that she didn't notice me. She was dancing and singing along with the music, which was quite entertaining. I leaned against the doorjamb and crossed my arms. My mouth curled into a smile against my will.

After placing the plates on the table she spun around and her eyes got very wide as she saw me. Her cheeks started getting redder by the second. "Uh... I uh... didn't expect you back so early."

"What was that?"

She ran to turn the music down. "Yeah, you should probably keep it to yourself."

"What are you offering for my silence?"

Her previous embarrassment was gone replaced with her usual bravado. "Really? You're blackmailing me?"

"Seems fair after some of the stuff you've pulled."

"Hmmm... you make a good point."

"So, what are you offering?"

Her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want?"

I remained silent by looked her up and down and gave her a sexy smile.

She looked shocked. "Yeah, not worth it. Go ahead, tell everyone. I dance when I'm alone and it is pretty shockingly bad. Those who have witnessed it remind me frequently. But you have no video evidence to back it up, so ha! The joke is on you!"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"That's what I'm told. Just adorable when I get pissed off. Are you ready for dinner?"

"We need to talk first, would you rather do it before or after dinner?"

"Wow, I don't think you can break up with me over spazy dancing, that's just not fair." When I just raised an eyebrow she went on. "Let's talk while having dinner. Then it will feel less awkward. Plus it will probably go better with wine."

I went to grab a bottle and pour two large glasses. "Are there knives on the table?"

A sly look came over her face. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I heard you were working with Vince and that is his area of expertise. How did you like it?"

"I loved it. I'd take a knife over a gun any day. Sadly, only butter knives at the table tonight so you're probably safe."

She brought out the food and we sat down to eat. Before I could start she closed her eyes and bowed her head. I was confused at first then realized she was praying. After a few moments she looked up. "Can't hurt. Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"You asked me about Stephanie."

Her fork hung in midair. "Did she push you to do this?"

"Yes, but she's right. I need to let go." I hesitated; I really hated talking like this. "I'm not really sure what to say."

"It's probably best to start from the beginning. How did you meet?"

She opened me up and for the next half hour I told her everything there was to know about my relationship with Stephanie and how it ended. She never looked uncomfortable and kept the conversation going. I felt less strained; she was making it so easy for me. "You're taking this rather well."

"We all have pasts. Yours is just a recent past. Time does make it a little easier, but it's still hard… Would it make it better to hear about mine? I know you know the general story, but..."

"I would like to hear it from you."

"I figured you might. Well, I had just finished nursing school and it was my first job. He was a brilliant doctor; I might have fallen in love with him instantly. I was amazed when he asked me out, I felt so lucky... Then I realized that we never really went anywhere or if we did it was far out of town. No one at work could know because you weren't supposed to have office relationships. Then I started to get suspicious and I asked around about him. Everyone knew he was a playboy, but I had no idea he was married. I confronted him about it and he told me that he was getting a divorce from her and that she was horrible to him. I wanted to believe him, I wanted to so bad. I tried a little longer, but… he was never going to leave his wife. And there I was, the other woman. It killed me inside that I might have ruined the marriage or hurt her, even if she didn't know. It's been really hard to trust any man after that, never knowing if things were the truth or a lie. And there have been so many that have tried."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. I never really got turned down before. Then you started chasing me down, like you were on a mission to find something, but it wasn't me. It was fascinating. And then you were there and without a second thought you were protecting me."

"It's what I do."

"I see that now. You saw her, you were protecting her."

She was right and I wasn't going to insult her by trying to deny it. "I protect you now."

"So this was fun, glad we got it over with." She jumped up and started clearing the table.

I came up to her in the kitchen and pulled her close. "So where does this leave us?"

She tipped her head back to look into my eyes. "That is yet to be seen. I look forward to finding out."


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, so I feel like a schmuck. I am super jazzed about Nineteen coming out. I know it's going to be the same thing all over again and she isn't going to make a decision yet again and I'm going to end up pissed. I know all these things are going to happen, yet I am having it delivered to my Kindle on midnight and I'm stupidly thinking about staying up all night reading it. Then I am going to have to spend the next three days reading fanfiction to get the bad taste out of my mouth!_

_Once again, I am a review thank you failure. But I do want to thank you all for the reviews, I really love love love getting them. It is the highlight of my day. But enough from me, on to the story and I want to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!_

_I am not JE, she actually enjoys that her storyline goes on forever and never ends._

**Chapter 8**

I reached forward and grabbed his hips. He groaned as I pulled them back towards me. "Let go of the tension in your legs and back." I felt his body move in response. "You need to relax. You're supposed to enjoy this."

He turned back to look at me. "Trust me, I am." Count on Lester to turn it sexual.

I heard soft laughter as I let him go. I walked back over to my mat and got back into position. "Now, let's move from downward facing dog into child's position. Watch me."

As I moved down I looked out at the group and watched as they tried to complete the move as I had, but in a jerkier, grunting fashion. A smile came over my face at how easy these guys were. Show up in a v-neck tank top and they'll agree to anything.

"Now, everyone roll onto your back and lie with your arms and legs extended down and your eyes closed. Free your minds and relax. Let all the tension in your life seep out and only hold the good thoughts in."

I stood up and walked around. I knew this would be the hardest part for most of them. Being where they have been seeing what they had seen, they're always on edge. I knelt down beside Lester and ran my fingers over his eyes and ran my thumbs across the tension in his face as I whispered in his ear. "Let it go. You're safe here." Eventually his face softened and he let out a breath. Then I moved on to the next one.

I finally ended with Ranger. Putting his body through the positions was easier for him than some of the other guys. But looking down at how uncomfortable he looked right now I could see how hard this was for him. Lines had formed around his eyes as he struggled to keep them closed. I put my mouth next to his ear as my fingers took their place on his forehead. "I need you to relax. You are safe here." I felt him shift, but his face still held. It was never going to be easy for him to let go of his control. "Please try. I'm right here. Everyone is safe; you are in a safe place. Let it go." I drew some more circles at his temples and he finally relaxed.

I went back to my mat and watched them all resting. "Now everyone slowly come awake. Feel your body being re-energized and when you feel comfortable come into a sitting position." They all awkwardly moved about until they were trying hard to replicate my position.

"It's ok if you can't get into the position just yet. Take a few deep breaths." They all completed their exaggerated breathing. "Namaste."

"Namaste." They repeated back.

I smiled out at all of them and stood up. "You all did very well. I know it's hard to dig that far out of your comfort zone."

"I'd do just about anything to get you to touch me again like that." Lester flirted with me.

Ranger growled at him and I coyly made my way over to stand next to him in case I needed to prevent him from throttling Lester. "Isn't it too early in the morning for you to be an ass?"

"It's never too early. I'm still holding out hope."

"Keep holding."

Bobby smacked the back of his head. "Erin, let us know if we need to take care of him for you."

Vince jumped right in. "Trust me; she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, but I've been waiting for a good reason to beat his ass for a while."

"I'm standing right here."

Bobby smiled at him. "Yeah, we know. If you weren't here we would be plotting out how to dispose of your body."

Ranger started laughing and I did too. Crisis averted.

Cal came over to join us. "So Erin, when do you think we can do this again?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know you all have a very structured workout schedule. Ranger, when would be a good time?"

He looked shocked I would ask his opinion for a second. "Twice a week would probably be a good time frame."

"I agree. Somehow I'll fit it into my very busy schedule." I winked.

Cal burst out laughing. Ah, the humor of being stuck in this building forever...

**SPOV**

"This is so frustrating! How did it get this bad?"

"They've been trying to get a hold of you for two weeks."

"Why don't you pick? Why don't they pick? Someone, please! Anyone! Hold a Burg vote or something!"

"Ok, calm down. It's not that bad. Just make some choices."

"I can't just make choices. Everyone is just waiting for me to screw it all up, this wedding has to be perfect. I just don't want to do it."

Joe and I have been looking at a binder full of stuff that our mothers brought over full of wedding decisions to be made. By me apparently! And with all of my notoriety, people are paying especially close attention; it is a main topic of gossip around the Burg. I'm also pretty sure that people are taking bets that I'm going to run. Which I am not! If it were up to me I would be down at the courthouse two weeks ago making this happen. I've already been through this wedding song and dance, but I was doing this for Joe and a lesser extent our mothers. I just couldn't focus long enough to make any decisions!

"Seriously why don't you just pick?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You want me to make decorating decisions?"

"Well, this is your first wedding! I planned my first one and it went very badly."

"There was only one thing wrong with your first wedding and that was the groom." He gave me his sexy smile.

"That is the one thing I know I got right this time." I sat on his lap and cuddled into him.

"Why don't you just take these to your girlfriends and let them help you?"

"Because girls go crazy over this shit and I don't want this to get blown out into a crazy affair. Oh, that's it."

"What is it? Hello, Cupcake you still there?" I must have been lost plotting out my devious plan.

"I'll take it to Rangeman with me."

"You want Ranger to plan our wedding?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Rangeman, not Ranger. Seriously? I'll have Erin or the guys help me."

"I thought you didn't want a girl involved."

"Erin's not really a girly-girl. I think she'll get this."

"Whatever you want. I just care about you and me and forever."

"Forever it is."

"Speaking of forever, don't forget pre-cana tomorrow."

"Ugh! Do we have to? Talking with priests creep me out."

"The priest is making a special dispensation for us as a favor to my mother. We have to do this." When I continued glaring at him, he turned the puppy dog eyes on me.

"Ugh! That is so not fair. Next time I'm fighting topless!"

"Win-win for me. And we get to fight together forever."

"Forever." And I gave him a long kiss before heading out the door.

**LPOV**

I hate working in the office. It makes me agitated. I belong out in the world beating heads, not sitting at my desk doing paperwork. Now that Ranger has sidled himself in the building I've had more jobs outside, but now is when I would like to be inside the building. Steph is rotating her around, but I have to wonder if she's purposefully excluding me. Probably a smart move on her part.

I happen to be walking by the monitors and thought I would say hi to Cal and Hal. That shit is so boring, I want to hang myself every time. "Anything exciting going on today?"

Hal shifted in his seat. "Not really."

"Oh come on, gotta be something." I looked down at the monitors and saw them zoomed in on our breakroom. What made that so interesting was Steph and Erin talking. "Are you two spying?"

Cal hurriedly interjected. "No! It just... happened to come up."

"Yeah, like hell it did. Turn up the sound."

_"Ok, stop thinking about the wedding. Start with making some easy choices first. Who's the hottest guy here?"_

Steph rolled her eyes as Bobby walked up next to me. "What's going on here?"

"Shhh! This is good."

"What's good?" Vince said.

"Everyone be quiet!"

_"That's a trick question."_

_"Ok, besides Ranger. Hottest guy here?"_

_"I don't know." _

_"Don't think, just answer."_

_"Bobby."_

"Wha-?" Bobby looked shocked beside me.

_Erin made a face. "Really, Bobby? Ok then."_

_"What's wrong with Bobby? Who would you choose?"_

All the guys took a step closer.

_"Nothing is wrong with Bobby, he just reminds me of a doctor. I have an aversion, it's a nurse thing."_

_"Ok, so hottest guy for you."_

_"Tough choice, but I'd have to go with Lester."_

"Yes!" Damn, I said that out loud.

_"Really? Lester? He's not exactly dateable material."_

_"No no no. The question was specifically hotness."_

_"Ok so who would you date?"_

_"Tougher choice. I'd probably have to go with Vince."_

Vince punched me in the arm. "Take that."

_"Much better. I'd probably still stick with Bobby."_

_Erin shook her head. "Your choice. Ok, one night stand."_

_A sly look came over her face. "That I'd have to go with Lester."_

_Erin started laughing. "Just make sure to take penicillin in the morning!" Then they both started laughing._

"What the hell is going on here?" Tank appeared behind us.

_"Come on now, one night stand. Who you got?"_

_"Have to be Tank."_

Tank's jaw dropped in shock.

_"Tank? Really?"_

_Erin just shrugged. "Call it curiosity. Plus he hates me, which would be interesting."_

_Stephanie was just dying laughing. "Don't ever tell Lula, she will definitely try to shoot you."_

_"Noted. Ok, so if you had to pick one guy here as a best friend to help you make these kind of decisions?"_

_"I don't know. I mean I'm really close with Tank, but I don't think he'd be much help with this."_

_"Probably not."_

_"Ok, so I guess Cal?"_

_"I'd say that's a pretty good choice."_

_"Who would you pick?"_

_"Hector." Erin deadpanned._

_Stephanie's eyes got huge. "You would pick Hector to help you make wedding decisions?"_

_"I've always wanted a gay friend."_

They both started laughing again when I felt the tension go up a notch. "Don't you all have work to do?" Ranger stood behind us with his arms crossed. He looked ready to take us all down.

"Uh, we were just..."

_"Hector! So good to see you. We were just thinking we could use your help."_

_We all turned back to look at the monitor. Hector was whispering in Erin's ear then he turned to the camera and smiled. Erin burst out laughing and Stephanie looked confused. "Hi boys." She winked and waved into the camera._

Hal shut down the feed quickly. Everyone dispersed leaving Tank still standing there looking struck and Ranger. "I don't know what just happened, but I think Lula might kill me if she knew." Ranger pat him on the back and smiled as he walked him back to his office.

I made a mental note to kill Hector when I saw him again. I might have missed out on that one night stand with Stephanie, but at least Erin said I was hot, I can work with that...

**RPOV**

Tank was right; Lula would probably make him miserable if she ever found out about that. At least he was calmer now. Those two women aren't just messing with my life, now they're turning my company upside down.

It was around lunchtime when Erin walked into my office holding two sandwiches. "Thought I might try to bring you lunch."

I sat back in my chair as she placed it on my desk. She sat in the chair across from my desk and pulled it up so the desk was all that was between us. "How come I never made any of your lists?"

The shock on her face was priceless. "If you were listening you would have heard the 'no Ranger' stipulation. Why, creeper? Are you jealous?" She smiled.

This was so much easier with Stephanie; she would have been wriggling in her seat so I could continue to push het buttons. No, now I have a sassy girl who fights back and calls me out. "So I have news."

The smile wiped off her face and I was disappointed to see it go. Damnit, I was really having trouble with my usual touch. "That doesn't sound like good news."

"Depends on your perspective. The hearing has been set for three weeks."

"Oh." She looked really disappointed, was it really that bad for her here?

"What's wrong?"

"I just... it's nothing."

"Tell me." I tried for empathy, but it probably looked more like demanding.

"It's really nothing. I was just hoping to be home for Thanksgiving." I raised an eyebrow at her. "It's kind of a big deal in my family. It's stupid really, childish even. But I love it and I look forward to it every year.

"Tell me about it."

"First of all, it's a holiday that revolves around food, what's not to love? Most of the day is pretty normal, but at six o'clock we flip the switch and the Christmas lights come on and everyone toasts the Christmas season and we play Christmas music for the first time. Then all the kids start dancing. It's hokey, but its home." Her eyes were twinkling and I could see how special this was to her.

"It doesn't sound all that bad. Except for the dancing. Do they allow you to participate?"

Her soft laughter filled the air. It was easy to get caught up in her excitement. "Yes, I do. They are all fully aware, and luckily no one mentions it much anymore. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Holidays, family, something indicating you're an actual human with emotions."

"My family lives here in Trenton. I don't see them very often."

"Why not?"

This is going to be like listening to my mother all over. She's always complaining about how I never come to family gatherings. "I have a large family. It gets crowded."

"I understand, my extended family is pretty big too. And they're always digging into my life and trying to get me to bring a nice guy with me next time."

"I'm a nice guy."

"Let me rephrase, a nice guy to settle down with. Though it would be hilarious to bring you home to my family."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her eyes were glittering trying to hold back the laughter. "You're not exactly their type." Then she let it all burst out.

"Very funny. So I shouldn't expect the invite for Christmas?"

"Do you really want to answer my grandmother asking you questions about being black?"

"I'm Cuban."

"Same thing in her eyes. But she might like you though, she's been known to surprise."

Thoughts of Grandma Mazur crept into my thoughts causing me to shudder. "So long as she isn't like Stephanie's grandmother. Crazy old lady can't keep her hands to herself."

"Nothing like that. She just lacks any kind of mouth filter."

"That I can handle."

"What about me? Do I get an invite to Christmas?" She batted her eyelashes at me mockingly. I know she is just playing, but it's so damn sexy.

"I doubt I will go."

"I didn't ask about you, I asked about me."

"My mother would love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she always thought I needed a strong woman. She was really hopeful..." Where was my stupid mouth filter?

"You should call your mother."

"Why?" I snapped at her.

She looked undeterred. "When was the last time you talked to her?" I didn't answer, mostly because I couldn't remember and I knew that wasn't going to be a good answer. "See, you should call her."

"If you went to my family party then you would have to learn how to dance."

Now the playful girl was back. "Damn, looks like I'm not going."

"I could teach you."

She leaned in towards me. "Many have tried, what makes you think you can succeed?"

"I always accomplish my objective."

We were grinning at each other like idiots when Tank walked in with his nose buried in a report. "So did you get a chance to look at this weeks..."

Our faces were inches away from each other, but we were both looking at him by the time he finally looked up. "Shit, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Erin stood up. "I should get going anyway. I wouldn't want to keep you from your work." She winked at me. "I'll see you later. Always a pleasure Tank." She said as she touched his shoulder.

Tank closed the door behind her. "Lunch date?"

"Something like that. Has she changed your mind yet?"

His face contorted. "Still get a funny feeling about her."

I shook my head at him. "At least one of us has eyes wide open."

"Yeah, especially since your eyes keep wandering towards her ass."

"You telling me you haven't checked out her ass?"

"Of course, she has a great ass. I also think she's trouble."

"Yeah, but trouble can also be fun." And I intended to find out how much fun very soon...


	9. Chapter 9

_So I finished 19, actually not bad. Now I get the anticipation of another year or so waiting for 20 to come out. Thank goodness for fanfiction! This was a great weekend though as my Fighting Irish have completed a perfect regular season and are now playing for a national championship. Why am I telling all of you? After waiting almost 20 years, I'm telling everyone!_

_I am not JE, I doubt she spends all weekend watching football. _

**Chapter 9**

Every night sleeping next to him was pure torture. I dreamed about running my hands over his body. I'm pretty sure I might have actually molested him in my sleep last night. I want to just throw him down on the bed, but I don't want to fuck it all up. After all, who knows how long I'm stuck here.

Now I'm running on a treadmill next to him imaging all the horrible things I want to do with him. It is killing me. I barely know him; it hasn't even been a week. What is my body doing to me? On the other hand, we see each other all day, so really a week is much longer than a normal dating week. Seriously, this is out of control. And why isn't he wearing a shirt? This isn't Twilight!

He shut the machine down and grabbed a towel to dry the sweat off his oh so sexy chest and back. I stopped my machine as well. At least my panting can be attributed to the workout and not my obviously wandering eyes. He grabbed another towel and threw it at me. I wiped my face and opened a bottle of water while he threw on a black shirt. He still looked so hot. I needed to get under control or I was going to throw him down as soon as we walked in the door.

We both started towards the stairs, and right before we started up something incredibly stupid came over me. I grabbed his hand. "How about we race to the top?"

That got me an eyebrow raise and a look like I could never beat him in a race.

I ran my tongue across my top teeth. "First one to the top gets to shower first."

Now his eyes got super sexy and he got right in my face. "If we get there at the same time do we shower together?"

I let go of his hand. "On your mark, get set-" Then I took off up the stairs. I was two steps up when I shouted go, but I was a woman on a mission.

I was just coming around the landing between the sixth and seventh floor when he caught me. His hand pulled me back and his body was pressed up against me. The next thing I knew my butt was on the ground and my back against the stairs with Ranger hovering over me. He pulled something out and pointed it at the ceiling. My brain barely had time to register that he was shutting down the cameras. I had a few seconds to stare into his beautiful brown eyes before his mouth found mine.

His lips were so soft and he was so good, I felt like I could stay in that moment forever. My breasts felt the touch of his fingers and I moaned into his mouth. His hips rolled against mine and I felt how hard he was. I was trying to figure out how to progress this make out session into the real deal because I couldn't take much more. Eventually we heard a door open somewhere below us and we broke apart. He jumped up and we both hustled up to the seventh floor without another word to each other. As he fobbed into the door to his apartment a huge grin came over his face.

"What's so funny?"

"I won. The offer stands for a tie though." Then he took his shirt back off as he walked through the kitchen back towards his room.

"The offer is tempting." I needed to stay back though. Clarity was returning to my brain as the crazy sex hormones were subsiding. And doing Ranger so soon was a bad idea. Unfortunately I'm pretty sure my lady parts just called me a dumbass.

I started to change my mind when a wave of hunger came over me and I saw the breakfast Ella had laid out. I poured some juice and sat down to the whole wheat bagel. If I was going to be too stupid to act on it, then I will eat my sexual frustration away.

I was almost finished by the time he came out smelling of his fantastic body wash. At least he was wearing clothes, but the tight black t-shirt and cargo pants fully accentuated his incredible body which made it almost as bad as naked. I was thinking to myself how I needed to take care of business in the shower when the thought occurred to me.

"That was an awful quick shower."

The corners of his mouth perked up as he sat down. "I was properly motivated."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you had plenty of hot water."

"Do you think I'm not properly motivated?"

"If you were you would have been in there with me."

"I don't know if it's a good idea. What happens when I'm no longer a pleasant distraction?"

"You are more than a pleasant distraction."

"I would like to believe you." I could tell he was annoyed, but it wasn't the right time. Yeah, I'll keep telling myself that. "Instead I will go take my shower and I won't be so fast."

I didn't make it further than a few feet away when I felt him spin me around. My head felt dizzy, but there was no mistaking the kiss on my lips. His wandering hand grabbed my ass while the other tangled in my hair keeping me in place. Finally he pulled his face from mine and stared straight into my eyes. "Your move Kid."

I was panting and he just smiled and let me go. Two seconds later I was hurrying myself off to the bathroom. I needed to get into the shower now...

**RPOV**

And I thought Stephanie was a frustrating female. This was on a whole other level. I remember sleeping in bed with Stephanie many nights without sexual contact, but Erin is actively engaging me just without any follow through. I'm trying to be patient and give her time, but one more night in bed with her and I lose control.

I tried to take my mind off it. Erin had demanded that I call my mother and this seemed to be a good time. I pulled out my phone, hoping I wasn't waking her up too early this morning.

"Good morning." Bright and cheerful as always, it was hard to believe we were related.

"Good morning Mom."

"Carlos, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Everything is fine mom. I just wanted to call."

"Sure. How is dear Stephanie?"

I mentally cringed. "Stephanie is doing well. She's having a baby and is getting married next month."

"Oh Carlos, I'm so sorry." The sadness in her voice was palpable.

"It's for the best. She is happy, that is all that matters."

"You're a good man; you will find someone who makes you happy. You just have to actually let them in."

"Thank you Mom."

"Carlos, I'm just saying. It wouldn't kill you to bring a girl home to meet your mother."

It might this time, I thought to myself. "Someday."

There was a pause on the other side. "Carlos... have you already met another girl?"

"Mom."

"Bring her, please. I want you home; I want to see my son. Thanksgiving, please bring her."

"I won't be able to make it."

"Seriously Carlos, you can't be working on Thanksgiving. And don't tell me you are making all those men work too."

"Not everyone, but this is a security company and we do need to ensure security at all times."

"You should do something nice for them, making them work on a holiday."

"I pay them well. And I'm working on it."

"Christmas then, you come home and see your mother. And bring your new girl. What is her name?"

"Mother." I tried my stern voice which never seems to work with her.

She laughed. "Fine, don't tell me. Promise you will bring her to Christmas."

Just then Erin walked in the room. She was already dressed and I couldn't help but stare. I thought about how she would fit in so well with my family, how much my mother would love her and the words slipped out. "I promise."

"Good boy. Thank you for the call, I worry about you. I love you my son."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Her cheeks were flushed.

"Not a problem."

Her brow wrinkled. "Was that your mother?"

"Yes. Someone berated me for not calling her enough."

She smiled her smug smile. "I'm sure she was happy to hear from you."

"She was." I gestured for her to sit down at the table with me.

"Is she like you or is she actually sociable?"

My mouth involuntarily smiled. "She's sociable, but she's very hardnosed with her children. I was a little wild for her."

"My mother is always very active. She works and runs the altar society at church and does charity work. There's always so much going on in her head. Sorry to sidetrack you, I know you probably need to get to work."

"You're more interesting."

"Sweet. Now let's get downstairs."

"I won't be back until late tonight." I was curious as to why she was trying to rush off so quickly.

"I know. Some of the guys invited me to hang out with them."

I couldn't help my body tightening in response to her reaction. "Who?"

"These are your men. Don't you trust them?"

"I trust them with my life. I don't know if I trust them with your body."

"I think I'll be fine." She blinked her eyes at me.

It wasn't necessarily the men, although I figured some of them would be making a move on her tonight. It was her. She was a beautiful, vibrant woman and she deserved better than this hollow shell of a man. And that was what was concerning me. She already was avoiding sleeping with me. A few drinks in her and she might realize that there are better offers out there.

She stood up and I got up with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'll be home by midnight." She gently kissed my lips. It wasn't the same urgency or passion from earlier, but it was a promise. "Now, let's get you down to work. You are a very busy and important man."

"Boss. Ranger! Where's your head at?" Tank was staring at me.

"Right here. So double guard, what other precautions?"

"Are you sure you want to take this meeting?"

"It's a large company whose business is valuable. This meeting was set up a long time ago."

"So what is bothering you? And why do I feel like I don't want to know? Do you want me to come to the meeting?"

"The meeting is fine."

"It wouldn't happen to be the little get together the guys are putting on tonight."

"Will you be there?" That would make me less concerned about the situation, but I couldn't ask him to go watch and make sure no one hits on her.

"I'll be there. It will piss off Santos, totally worth it."

I gave him a brief nod of thanks then right back to business. "So have we arranged with the restaurant where the seating will be?"

**SPOV**

Joe and I were sitting on a couch waiting for the priest. I was sweating bullets since I felt badly about missing the last hundred or two Sunday masses. We had met with the priest once already when we had to take the pre-cana test. We had already sent out the invitations, and they were going to fit our wedding in about two months from now as a favor to Joe's mother. This test determined how much counseling we needed with the priest before the wedding and we were about to find out the results.

"Father John will see you now." He overly friendly secretary called us in.

"Thanks." Joe flashed her a smile and helped me up. I rolled my eyes at him. He leaned down to whisper to me. "You wanted to get married before you got too big. I'm right here with you, this is going to be fine."

The way he squeezed me made me feel a little less awkward about the situation. We got in and Father John gestured towards the couch. For a priest, he was a pretty normal and easy going guy. He looked like the guy who was really enthusiastic, but never quite made the team. "It's so wonderful to see you two back here again. Still feel like getting married?"

Joe kissed the hand he was holding. "Not letting her change her mind now."

"Sounds good. Well let's get to these test scores. The areas you scored well on are parenting issues, sexuality issues, and extended family issues. The areas of concern are life style expectations, communication, and financial issues. How does that sound to you, about right?"

I was stunned into silence. A priest just talked about my sexuality issues. This was beyond weird. Joe nudged me and I realized I was supposed to say something. "Uh... yeah. Sounds right."

"Overall you did score very well, so I think we should be all good to go for January. We will meet once a week for about the next month or so."

"Sounds good. My schedule is sometimes hectic, but we'll work around it." Joe piped in.

"So I like to start with a reading..." He read a long passage about Adam and his rib and Eve being created. My pregnancy sleepiness was kicking in and I wasn't really paying a whole lot of attention. I think my eyes might have fluttered shut a few times, but I was trying really hard to stay awake and alert. "So what does this passage mean?" He closed up the Bible and stared at us with a goofy smile.

I looked at Joe for some help and I got nothing. "Is it about sharing and married life?"

"No." Goofy smile still in place.

"Is it about ribs?" Joe joked.

"No."

"Pregnancy." I blurted out.

"No. But closer."

He was starting to piss me off now. And there aren't enough Hail Mary's for the things I am thinking. "I give up."

"Sex."

Shit. This was going to be a long night...

**TPOV**

I didn't want to be here. If it weren't for the fact that I knew he couldn't concentrate not knowing what was going on I wouldn't be here at all. I would rather be at home with Lula. These kids were all still young and I was getting too old to deal with all this. I knew Ranger was unable to concentrate without a set of eyes her. So I would watch and wait for her to screw up.

I walked in without knocking; it was too loud for them to hear it anyway.

"What can I make you gorgeous?" Lester never did waste much time.

"What's everyone having?"

"Beer, whiskey, tequila shots if necessary. I could make you something girly if you want."

"I'll have a beer thanks. Whiskey is nasty, tequila shots will fuck me up, and I only drink girly shit when other girls force me."

"Tequila shots it is! Tank, when did you get here?" He turned attention to me.

"Way to be aware of your surroundings."

"I'm very aware of my surroundings; you just aren't the part worth paying attention to."

"Very funny asshole." He handed me a Jack and coke.

Erin eyed me with concern. The other guys started bull shitting with each other as she approached me. "Tank, umm... do you think you could remind me when 11:45 rolls around? I told Ranger I'd be back by midnight."

"Why are you asking me?" I glared at her; she had to know I was the one person who hadn't fallen for her apparent charm.

She looked almost shy as she smiled at me. "You're the one guy here not trying to get me drunk and naked."

"I'll do my best." Sure I will.

"Thanks, I really don't want to disappoint him. He's had enough of that."

I just nodded at her and she walked back to her adoring fan base. She didn't want to disappoint Ranger, but she had no problems flirting with every guy here. That dumbass sure knows how to pick em.

"Tank, come be on my team. We're playing quarters and I suck!" She giggled. This was going to be a long night...

I watched her from afar all night waiting for her to screw up. Every guy was trying to single her out and she was cute and sweet, but she was pretty hands off. It was only a matter of time though; she was drinking like a fish.

"So when are you going to let me take you on a date?" Vince was pleading.

"I can't even leave the building. How can we go on a date?"

"We can date right here."

She laughed so hard. "How romantic. I think I'll have to pass."

Lester elbowed his way in. "Back off man. If anyone is taking her on a date it's me."

Then the rough housing started. "Boys, boys! Cut it out! Now, let's all cool it. I am getting a little tipsy."

Lester looked at her drink as though he had mistakenly been serving her water. "Yeah, you should be more than tipsy by now. What the hell?"

She took a big swig off her beer. "Irish liver. It's awesome."

That had the drunks all laughing their asses off. I checked my watch and saw it was getting late. Erin looked around and sought me out. "Hey, can you walk me up to seven? I'm getting a little tired."

"Sure you don't want to ask one of them?"

She rolled her eyes and I was reminded of Stephanie. "I told you earlier. Besides, I want to make sure he made it home."

I nodded. She was trying and I wasn't going to stand in her way. I still didn't feel good about her, but this was Ranger's choice. She also made him less miserable to be around which was about all she had to offer in my eyes. She went back and told all the guys she was tired and heading upstairs. They all groaned and passed her around saying goodnight and hugging her. It's a good thing Ranger wasn't here because he'd be pissed with how touchy they were getting.

She came back to me and as soon as we got to the elevator she closed her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder. "I know you don't like me, but I promise I'm not trying to hurt him."

I didn't have anything to say to that so I stayed silent. As we got off the elevator I went up and knocked on his door. Ranger looked tired, but he was relieved to see her.

"You made it back." Her eyes lit up when she saw him and I saw her relief as well.

"Still in one piece Kid."

"Thanks for walking me up Tank." Then she smiled at him and walked back to the bedroom.

His eyes got serious as soon as she was out of earshot. "Report."

"Nothing to report. Meeting?"

"They took the big package. Looks like I get to keep my job."

"Any problems?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Take care of her."

"Change your mind about her?" He almost smiled at me.

I shrugged. "Not exactly."

"Stephanie is not coming back to me. I have to move on."

"I know. It's just taking me some time to get used to her." I really didn't know exactly what my problem was with Erin, just a weird feeling.

His eyes softened as we talked about her. "She grows on you." We both nodded at each other and went our own way. I looked down at my phone and texted Lula. Maybe she would still be up, I could use some distraction...

**RPOV**

I walked back to the bedroom expecting a passed out Erin. I was impressed by her punctuality since she came back just as she promised. So now I get to spend another night sleeping next to her without doing anything about it.

When I got to the bedroom I was surprised. Erin wasn't asleep- she was lying provocatively on the bed in a black lace nightgown. It hugged every curve of her body. My dick responded before my brain did.

"I've been waiting for you." She addressed me in a sultry voice.

It was nearly impossible to stand my ground and not jump on top of her. "This isn't a good idea."

"I want you." She ran her hand the length of her body.

"You've been drinking."

"I was drinking the night we met and it wasn't going to stop you."

"I didn't know you then. "

"Please come to bed with me." Her eyes were tired; I just needed to outlast her.

"I'm going to clean up for bed, if you're still awake when I'm done then we'll talk." I didn't give her a chance to respond and hurried to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? She's throwing herself at me; I should just go back in there and take her. I would hate myself in the morning if I took advantage of her while she was drunk. I argued with myself for a few minutes before opening the door again.

When I made it back into the bedroom I found her asleep in the middle of the bed. I blew out a breath; thankfully she had solved my problem for me. I slipped her under the covers and stripped down to my boxers before sliding in next to her. Her body snuggled up next to me. "I think I love you Carlos." She whispered. Oh shit...


	10. Chapter 10

_I do hate to ruin surprises, but I felt this was necessary. This chapter contains adult material, hopefully really good adult material. So please bear with me as this is my first foray into the world of smut, I am very finicky with it so we'll see how it reads. You have been forewarned._

_I am not JE, I just really wanted to put my Ranger dreams on paper._

**Chapter 10**

I rubbed my eyes and rolled over. The space next to me was empty. Of course it was, I scared him off last night. All I wanted was a little less inhibition and hoped that would jump start something. Instead I turned into super slut and still didn't get laid. I am about ready to shake off the embarrassment and ask Stephanie to pick up my vibrator!

I decided to brave the kitchen in hopes that I would be able to face my rejecter from last night with some semblance of dignity. First I changed out of my lacy nightgown and into my usual comfy clothes. No sense in getting sexed up now.

Ranger was sitting at the table drinking a mug of something and reading some reports. He did look almost domesticated, not that he could ever really shake the badass image. When he looked up at me he looked genuinely happy to see me which only frustrated me. He got out of his seat and brought in a plate of eggs and toast and a cup of what looked like tea.

"Will this work for this morning? I thought it would be best for your stomach."

"Thank you." Polite and indifferent. I'll just pretend like I didn't make a total ass out of myself last night. I sat down and started to eat. He quietly picked up the report and continued his reading. I was hoping maybe he would be busy and I could avoid him all day. "Do you have work to do today?"

He set down the report. "I should be done with this soon. Then I have a training session scheduled."

"Training?" I puzzled.

"Everyone else has had the opportunity to train you on something, I'm taking my turn."

I thought he almost looked pleased about it, so I tried to hide my smile. "What are you training me on?"

The corners of his lips turned up, but he stayed silent. What a tease! I managed through my breakfast.

"I'm surprised you have an appetite."

"You make good hangover food. Plus the Irish never stay down long- we get up and start drinking." I scraped the last of the eggs off the plate. "So, when do we start training?"

"I'll be right back." He walked back to the bedroom. I was wiggling in my seat with anticipation, even though I was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a crazy sex session. No, that's right- I was already turned down for that.

He came into the room with a bag in his hand, and he held it out to me. I questioningly took it from him. He walked away as I opened it up. There was a beautiful pair of very high heeled shoes, the box said Christian Louboutin. They were never anything I would wear, but I loved to look at them. I could only assume they were crazy expensive.

"What are these for?"

He was messing with something and had his back turned to me. "Put them on."

His voice sounded so sexy I couldn't resist. I took off my fuzzy socks and slipped on the shoes. They were uncomfortable, but the girl in me thought they were soooo pretty. I stood up and wobbled on them a little. The strains of Frank Sinatra started playing. "How did you-?"

"Swiped your I-pod. Come here." He crooked his finger at me.

"This is dangerous for you."

"I haven't had enough danger lately. Now come here."

"I can barely walk, these heels are impossible!"

"But your ass looks amazing. I won't let you fall, now come here."

I took a few steps towards him and he met me halfway. He took my hand and kissed it. Then his other arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me into him. I felt his erection through his pants. He just smiled as he pressed it against me.

"The shoes make you look sexy and when you dance you need to feel sexy." He started moving me along with the music. "Don't think about it, just feel. Let me lead you."

And I followed him. I grinned up at him and he smiled back at me. "You're good at this. How did you learn?"

"I'm Cuban, it's just what we do."

"And I thought Cubans were all about cigars."

"I prefer the dancing and sex side."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You think you're some kind of Cuban sex god?"

"Just repeating what I've been told."

"Just not with me." I pouted.

"Not while you're drunk like that." He dipped me backwards and leaned over me to kiss up my neck. All conscious thought left my head. Then he leaned me back up. "You're doing well."

"I'm not doing anything, you're doing it all. I'm just following." The song ended and he let me go to walk back over to the stereo. A Latin beat was coming over the speakers. "You have lost your fricken mind."

He resumed his position, but he left a little space between us this time. "Watch my feet and follow along." I did as he asked. After I had the steps down he started moving my upper body with it. Before I knew it we were dancing all up and down his small floor area. I was laughing so hard.

"You're an amazing teacher."

"You give me too much credit; it was in you all along. I could see it that day in the kitchen. You put on an act, why?"

I shrugged. "Making fun of yourself is easier when people laugh with you. I don't like to try and fail."

He spun me around and I fell back into him. My hands were pressed against his chest and I couldn't resist slowly running them all the way down. When I finally reached his waistband he grabbed my arms and spun me so my back was to his front. His hands started up at my shoulders and worked their way down. As they grazed over my breasts my nipples perked up in response. I rolled my hips over and around feeling how hard he was.

"I'm totally sober now." I whispered as I rolled my head to the side so he could nibble on my neck.

"That's good because I don't know how many more nights I could sleep next to you."

I turned around and kissed him. It was hot and amazing and everything I had been dreaming about. We broke apart long enough for him to pull my shirt over my head then he resumed kissing me as he snapped my bra off. "Much better." He whispered against my lips. His fingers grazed against them as my own wandering hands found their way to his ass and his hair.

We found our way back to the bedroom then I felt the bed behind my legs. I sat down and lifted my foot up to his face. "Do you want me to leave the shoes on?" I bat my eyelashes at him.

He grabbed my foot and kissed it as he slowly unstrapped it. "Next time. With the things I want to do to you I don't want to risk an injury."

"Sounds promising." He carefully took both shoes off and set them aside. Then he peeled off my pants and left me in just my lace panties from last night. Before I could react he was naked in front of me. Oh boy, this was going to be a good day. I saw him putting a condom on and the next thing I knew he slid my panties off and he was inside of me.

I cried out from the feeling of fullness. He pumped into me and it was quick and necessary after all the dancing around each other for the past week. I could feel the pace changing and I knew he was getting close. My body started shaking as I neared my own orgasm. His face lit up as he saw my reaction of screaming orgasm before he found his own release.

"Holy shit, I needed that." I barely breathed out.

"I'm not done." He smiled then he began kissing me from my toes up my leg. Once he reached his target I started crying out again. Garbled speech of Carlos and deities and curse words were spewing out of my mouth as my body convulsed in orgasm after orgasm. My foggy consciousness could barely recognize when he stopped his oral work and was on top of me again. I flipped him on his back and watched the darkening of his eyes. My memory recalled this very position and I wondered if he was remembering it too. His hands brushed over my breasts as I started moving. I kept going, finding my release over and over until he grabbed my hips to finish. My body collapsed on top of him from the exertion.

I rolled off him panting. "I've really been missing that."

"I can tell. I'm afraid they would hear you in the control room through the soundproof walls."

"It's been a really long time. And I want to make up for it."

"Heh heh heh." He got out of bed and walked back to the kitchen. Wow, that is a nice ass. He came back in with two bottles of water and threw one my way.

"So do I get to expect this treatment every day until I leave?" I said opening up my bottle.

"If I ever let you leave."

I rolled my eyes at him. "So, you ready for round three?"

**SPOV**

"Can't I alter this some? It's just so loose it might fall off."

"No! The dress stays as is." The whole wedding was trying my patience, but if Lula changed her bridesmaid dress into something she normally wears both of the mothers would probably have heart attacks.

"Lula, you look lovely." Mary Lou was trying to make peace among my three other bridesmaids. I was so thankful to have made her my matron of honor because she was good at this girly stuff. I sucked at it.

"I look like a whale. Steph, can you postpone the wedding just a little longer? I know I can lose the weight." My sister hadn't lost the weight from her third kid, much less the fourth.

"Val, if I wait any longer, I'll look like the whale. Just let her alter the dress, you'll look great."

"So Stephanie, how are things going at Rangeman?" Thank goodness for Connie.

"They're great. I really like the work there."

"And Ranger?"

"He's fine. We're friends, it isn't awkward."

"Yeah, wait until he finds a new girl." Lula butted in, obviously still pissed over the dress.

"It really won't bother me. I want him to be happy and move on."

"Well, something is going on with him. It has Tank all on edge, but he won't say anything to me. Not that we talk much anyway."

"Lula! I can't hear anymore about that man." Poor Connie, she had told me that Lula was driving her nuts since I was no longer there.

"Hmpf. So whatchu know girl? Ranger got himself a new piece?"

"You really think Ranger would tell me if he did?"

"I would. You know, rubbing it in your face and all."

I rolled my eyes at her. I really couldn't blame them for being agitated; they were the ones trying on horrid bridesmaids dresses. I was sitting on the couch eating my dried fruit pretending it was candy.

"I told you, it isn't like that. Ranger and I are friends. I want him to be happy. If he was dating someone new I would be happy for them."

"Oh shit girl. You know don't you. Who is it?"

All the sudden there were sets of ears perked up. I didn't want to say anything that might give Erin away, especially since I was telling the gossip train. "I don't know anything. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Hunh. Just so sensitive. How about we talk about this color? It's all wrong."

Ugh! All I could think about how jealous I was of Ranger. He was with the one sane girl I know. Just then my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID with relief. I excused myself and went into another room.

"Is it too late to elope?"

"That bad Cupcake?"

"They're driving me crazy!"

"Think about how happy we're going to be once this is all done."

"I get to be Mrs. Joe Morelli." I smiled into the phone.

"Think about the honeymoon. If you're really stressed, I might even let you start early."

"Plan on it."

"A couple weeks left and then your beautiful ass walking down the aisle to me."

"Seven long weeks of bridal torture. I'd rather have seven hours of tongue torture."

"I can arrange for seven minutes."

"Deal. I should probably get back before they send out the search party."

"Alright Cupcake. Have fun."

"Watch yourself." He laughed and hung up. So I headed back into the war zone. Imagine my surprise when I walked in to see them all lined up in the same dress looking pretty good.

"It's not so bad." Lula said.

She was right, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

**RPOV**

Her skin is so soft. I found myself lost in this thought as I was running my fingers up and down her back. She was lying across my body holding me tightly. I couldn't tell if she was asleep, but we were both exhausted and peacefully satisfied. My phone started buzzing on the nightstand.

I tried to shift her off without waking her up. She made a soft noise and I covered her with a sheet before taking my phone out of the room.

"Yo."

"We have a situation." It was Bobby.

"What?"

"You should come down and see this."

"Not a good time." I hoped the annoyance in my voice would finish the conversation quickly.

"Where is Erin?"

"She's here."

"You should bring her too."

"What is it?"

"The Caluche family is sending a message."

"She doesn't need to know about it." I didn't want to stress her out. I knew how Stephanie got with these threats and I didn't want Erin working herself up over nothing.

"Like hell she doesn't."

"I'll be down in ten."

"She'll find out eventually." I disconnected, I didn't need to hear the rest.

I tried not to wake her as I walked through to the bathroom. I ran through the shower quickly. When I got out, Erin was getting dressed. She looked up and her eyes went directly to the towel over my waist.

"I'm a little disappointed I didn't get an invite."

"They need me downstairs."

"Ok, just give me a minute and I'll be ready to go."

"No need. This shouldn't take too long." I tried to keep my voice even and unaffected.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kid."

"Like hell there's nothing. Is this about me?"

"I don't know."

"I'm coming down with you." From the expression on her face, I knew better than to try and stop her. She brushed her hair out and pulled it up into a ponytail. "Let's go."

We walked down the stairs into the conference room. Bobby, Lester and Hector were waiting for us. Erin smiled at Hector and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where's my kiss?" Lester pouted.

"When you turn gay, then you get a kiss." She snapped back. Hector smiled smugly at Lester.

"What is going?" I tried to focus on Bobby.

He looked at me as though he was trying to figure something out then flicked his eyes to Erin. Realization came over his face and he barely smiled before turning serious. "We received our first threat today."

He slid a folder across the table to me. Erin was sitting next to Hector whispering something to him. They were both smiling until he slid the folder then her eyes went straight to me.

"We've dusted for prints and checked for DNA which there was none. But we know who it's coming from."

_Mr. Manoso,_

_You have something in your possession that we require. We had an opportunity to eliminate one half of the puzzle last night, but that would cause a disruption in our delicate ecosystem. Return the other half and we can go our separate ways. Refuse the offer and suffer the consequences. Call the number below to negotiate._

Enclosed were pictures of my dinner last night. The whole threat was bad news, but if Erin saw these pictures I was in trouble. I folded everything back in the folder.

"So what are we doing about this?" I looked straight at Lester and Bobby.

"What is it?" She asked. I shot her a look that apparently had no effect on her. "I want to see that."

I thought about refusing, but she would get it out of one of them eventually. I slid the folder over to her. We all watched her as she read through it and flipped through the pictures. They were probably waiting for her to flip out on me.

She set them down and slid them back to me. "So, why don't you give them a call?" Her tone was even and unaffected.

Bobby stopped her right away. "No one is suggesting that."

Her hand pressed against her forehead and she closed her eyes. "So what do you suggest?"

"We wait. Explore our options; see if we can draw them out." I said.

"And make you a target?" She snapped.

"I'm not handing you over to them." I growled.

We stared each other down. I couldn't make up my mind if I was impressed that she didn't call me out on the photos or annoyed by her brazenness. I was acutely aware of the rest of the room watching our stare down. Hector reached over and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him then calmed down.

Lester regained himself first. "So for now we do nothing?"

"Nothing." I repeated. "Call if there are any new developments."

I stood up to leave and turned to Erin. Hector whispered something else in her ear that made her slightly smile. She kissed him again on the cheek. Bobby and Lester sat there with shocked faces as she got up and left with me.

Once we got off the elevator she grabbed my wrist to look at my watch. "Huh, lunchtime." Was all she said.

She walked straight back to the kitchen. I followed her and rested against the doorframe watching her. She was tense, but trying desperately to hide it.

"Are you good with chicken wraps for lunch?"

"Fine. Do you want to talk about that?"

"Nothing to talk about." She was chopping away at the chicken and I became very concerned.

"You sure?"

She pointed the knife in my direction. "Ranger, we are not in a relationship. You don't owe me anything. I don't get to care who you go to dinner with."

A piece of me was hurt that she used that name and tone with me. I could feel her trying to distance herself. I've done it plenty myself. "So you are free to do that with one of my men?"

She shot me a look. "No, you asked me not to. I am being considerate because you are nice enough to let me stay here so I don't get whacked by the mean mob men." She returned to her food preparation and said in a forced calm, offhanded voice. "I have to admit, this makes more sense."

"What?"

"Last night I'm throwing myself at you. I thought it was me, now I get it."

"Ask me."

She stopped chopping and turned to face me. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and pushed a tendril of hair out of her face. "Tell me about last night."

"She was a client. We had dinner."

"Then why were you holding her hand?"

"She grabbed my hand. I was making a business deal and didn't want to put her off."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and resumed her chopping.

"There hasn't been anyone since Stephanie. Until you."

"Ranger I don't care who you sleep with." Her voice was getting soft and further disconnected.

"Don't do this."

She looked back up at me and I could see her trying to remain calm. "I'm here until I don't need to be. You didn't even want me here, so I'm not going to act like a teenage girl and pretend this is something it isn't. This morning was amazing and we'll probably do it again. But I am a realist and I know I am only a convenient distraction for you."

"Is that really what you think this is?"

"You don't do relationships."

"You mean more to me than just a distraction." I reluctantly admitted.

"We'll see." She continued making lunch then sliced the wrap in half and pointed the knife at me. "Do you want water or wine with lunch because I'm starting to think I could use a drink?" She laughed.

I flinched ever so slightly and I saw her eyes get playful as she toyed with the knife. "Someone has been spying on me."

"You're very good." I acknowledged.

"Does it make you nervous?" She mischievously grinned.

"No. Do I make you nervous?" I stared her down as I stalked towards her.

"No." Her eyes glittered and I could sense the shift in the air. I took the knife out of her hand and set it on the cutting board. I grabbed her ass and she jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around me. I threw her up against the wall and our mouths found each other.

I tugged on her pants and she let go long enough to kick them off. She tore my shirt off and unbuttoned my pants. I pulled her shirt off and unsnapped her bra. I cupped her ass and she jumped back up into my arms. I thrust into her and pounded hard. Her fingernails gripped into my back scratching me which spurred me further. She was screaming my name again and again until I finished. Her head fell onto my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me and she sighed contently.

I gently let her down as she gathered her clothes up and got dressed. She got everything ready for lunch and set the table. "I could still use that drink." She called to me.

I poured it and stood behind her handing her a glass. "Let's try a relationship."


	11. Chapter 11

_Once more, really dirty smut stuff involved. Please provide ID. And reviews, they make my week!_

_I am not JE, at least not today. Maybe tomorrow._

**Chapter 11**

"Let's try a relationship."

I turned around to face him and resisted the urge to laugh. "You have got to be kidding."

"Not the reaction I was looking for."

"I'm pretty sure you have to have emotions to be in a relationship."

"I have emotions." If he had emotions, he would probably be frowning or make some sort of facial movement. Instead he stared at me with his blank face.

"Since when?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you scared?" His mouth twisted up. No way was he turning this on me.

"No, I think it's a terrible idea. You're overreacting to a situation."

He tipped his head. "Why do you think that?"

"I'll give you some credit, you saw those pictures and you saw them from my perspective. You saw me holding hands with Lester or one of the other guys. You saw me being intimate with him and it freaked you out. Now you're trying to lock me down so you don't find that on a monitor someday."

"Wouldn't you say that that involves emotions?"

"Jealousy, I suppose. Possessiveness. You just want to win so no one else can have me." He just stared at me. What did I really expect? That badass Ranger is going to gush poetic at me? Not likely.

"I told you already you mean more than that."

"Listen, we're having a lovely weekend so far with the crazy sex and death threats and dancing. Really top notch stuff. I hope you do this on all your dates."

"Tell me why you don't want a relationship."

"I don't want to delude myself." _I'm afraid you'll break me_.

He nodded, but his eyes got playful. "I'll have to change your mind."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

We sat down and ate our lunch. I smiled to myself since I had chopped everything so fine the inside of the wraps were practically puree.

"So, what's going on for the rest of the day?"

"I'm at your mercy." He retorted. "I can't do paperwork anymore. If I look at another spreadsheet I'm going to lose it."

"You don't look like a guy content to be locked down in a building. What do you usually do when you aren't sitting behind a desk?"

"Security." He smiled cryptically.

"Right, because this is a security company. Do most security companies employ the scariest men they can find?"

"All the men I employ are here for a specific reason. We do diversify in other business. Run high risk bonds, bodyguard, some government contacts, a few less than legal operations."

"How less than legal?"

"I'm still a free man."

"Is that what has kept you from a relationship in the past?"

He stared at me with a blank face as though weighing his words. "My life has been complicated. I never wanted to drag anyone else into that."

"So why are you changing your mind now?"

"I don't want to lose again."

"How do you feel about what happened with Stephanie?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You really want to talk about this?"

"You need to end one relationship before you can think about beginning another one."

"She was the only woman I've ever loved. She made me feel alive. Now, I'm broken."

This was progress. I stood up and walked over and straddled his leg. My body was inches from his and his hands reached out to grab my waist. I kissed him long and hard. "I can't fix you all by myself." Then I kissed him once more softly on the lips. "I need a shower."

I didn't look back. He needed time on his own to go through it all. Now was time for a much different shower. I put on my brave face and said what needed to be said. Now I get to go cry.

**RPOV**

I'm becoming concerned that I'm losing my touch. I have always been good with women, most of the time I'm turning them away. I never allowed it to get close enough to the relationship level until now. And now I have been shot down... twice.

I was lost and could only think of one person who I could call for help. Strangely, I think it's what Erin was hinting for me to do. It feels so strange, but then nothing is normal where she is involved. So I picked up my phone.

"Yo." She mocked me.

"Yo yourself."

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I could hear her frowning through the phone.

"Nothing wrong. Just needed to talk about something. You busy?"

"Just got home."

"Okay." I struggled with how to bring this up.

There was an awkward silence before she finally broke in. "Ranger, you're going to have to give me something here. I don't read minds."

"Why did you pick him?"

"Oh Ranger." She sounded sad. I hate it when she sounded sad.

"It's not like that."

She paused as though she was searching for the right words. "It... it was always him. It wasn't anything to do with you. You're a great guy."

"Sure Babe." Now I wanted to roll my eyes.

She sighed into the phone. "I don't know why you always hid from me. No emotions, it was like you were superhuman."

"I told you, I'm just a man."

"Then you should act like it sometimes. Not all the time, I know you have a public face that is necessary. But when we were alone I wanted Carlos. I wanted the man beneath the mask. If you're going to be a superhero you need the alter ego."

"I'm not sure there is anything beneath the mask."

"You'll never know until you try. And I know there is, I saw glimpses of him occasionally."

"Thanks Stephanie."

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Babe, do you really want to know?"

She sighed deeply into the phone. "Yes, I want to know. It's what friends do. So I take it things are going good then?"

"I don't know if I would call it good."

"So you slept with her?"

"Yes."

"I didn't really figure it would take you this long."

"You're hard to get over."

More awkward silence. "Thanks Ranger. But I want you to know I'm happy for you."

"There's more." I felt the pain of having to tell her. Better she hear it from me.

"Oh." I could feel her nervousness.

"I asked her for a relationship."

"That's great!"

"She said no."

She started laughing. Then got more hysterical and couldn't talk.

"Babe, did I lose you?"

"So sorry Ranger, but that is hilarious. I mean not really, but... has anyone ever said no to you before?"

I thought about it, and struggled. "My mother."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I need help."

"You need to find Carlos. Be human, even if it's only for her."

"Thanks Babe."

"I'm happy for you. Really I am. Now go fix things."

"Ok. Bye." Why is saying goodbye so awkward?

She giggled into the phone. "Step in the right direction. Goodbye Ranger."

**SPOV**

"So who was on the phone?" Joe was setting down the last of the grocery bags in the kitchen trying to keep Bob down. He had been in and out for most of the conversation.

"Ranger. He needed help with something."

"Mhmm."

"Joe?" I was still nervous every time we talked about him.

"Just curious."

"He wanted closure." I stared at him with my arms crossed.

He came over and kissed me. "I'm not upset." Then he walked back to putting away his groceries.

"Why are you taking this so well?"

"Because you're here. What do I have to be upset over?"

"You're just taking this way too well."

He walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "When I thought I had lost you, we commiserated. I knew how painful it was to think about losing you, and that was one day. He has to deal with losing you forever. I know he means something to you and I don't want to keep you from him."

"I guess."

He held me back a little. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm glad; it sounds like he's moving on."

He cocked his head. "Erin?"

"Yeah. I think she's going to be really good for him."

"She seems more his type." He said nonchalantly.

I was taken aback by that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He grinned. "Not mine."

I poked him in the chest. "You are not very nice."

"No one has ever accused me of being nice." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Thorough maybe."

"Speaking of which, I was promised things." He lifted me off the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Honoring my promises. I figured after I'm done you won't be able to walk, so might as well start now."

He started up the stairs. "Jospeh Morelli put me down!"

"Now, now we're almost there. Keep up the Joseph Morelli though, I like it."

"The groceries need to be put away!"

"They'll keep."

He plopped me down on the bed. "Now that you've got me all excited what are you going to do?"

"Cupcake, just lay there and enjoy."

He pulled my jeans and panties off and maneuvered between my legs. Before I knew it I was screaming out "Joseph Morelli!"

**RPOV**

I am a man of patience. I can sit on surveillance for long stretches of time. Once I hid in a tree in a jungle for twenty four hours. And now here I was- on edge waiting for her to come out. She had been in there a very long time which meant she was the high maintenance kind of girl that takes long showers, she was enjoying the shower massager too much, or she was crying. Unfortunately I had a good idea which one.

She finally emerged from the bedroom. You could barely notice the red rimming under her eyes. I know this is because of me, what I don't know is why.

"Did you have a nice shower?"

"Cathartic."

I reached out and brushed her cheek. "You want to talk about it?"

She leaned into my hand and shook her head. "Not really."

"Too bad. Come with me."

I held out my hand and she took it without hesitation. I led her to the couch where we sat down. "Listen, about before..."

I stopped her. "I shouldn't have done that."

"We barely know each other."

"It's enough to try."

She rolled her eyes. "How about we focus on getting better acquainted and sex? Mostly sex."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Cuban sex god, I want to see if you can live up to the name..."

"People might consider that a relationship."

"I call it baby steps. So, shall we start with the getting to know each other or sex?"

"You're already recovered?"

"Oh Carlos, you have sooo much to learn. Anyway, the game is on right now."

I shook my head at her. We spent the afternoon watching football then having sex and making dinner and having more sex. Finally I was able to drag her to bed to try and go to sleep where we had sex again before she passed out on top of me.

A noise woke me up suddenly. I had forgotten that Erin was on top of me and she startled awake as well. "Go back to sleep Kid." She rolled off me and pulled the blanket up.

I grabbed my phone. "What?"

"Boss you need to come down here. Bobby's office. Bring Erin." Lester's voice panted into the phone. The urgency in his voice made me jump out of bed.

"Be right there."

"Bring Erin." He repeated before disconnecting.

I reached over and shook her. "Erin, wake up. We have somewhere to be."

She picked herself up and groaned. "Really?"

"It's urgent."

"Let me get dressed." We both threw some clothes on and headed down to the medical office.

When we opened the door we found Bobby slumped over in a chair and Lester looking frantic. Erin just looked pissed. I went into boss mode. "Report."

"Bobby and I were out tonight and all the sudden this guy jumps us. I recognized him from a redecorating job a while back, and he remembered us too. Bobby got the worst of it, knife to the chest. Would have been worse if he hadn't jumped back."

"The guy?"

"I think he'll live." Lester shrugged.

"Why did you bring him here? He needs a hospital." She glared at Lester.

"If it was any of us, Bobby would patch us up. It's not too major."

"It needs stitches and he needs a hospital."

"That's not a good idea." I interrupted.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Hospitals ask questions." We stared each other down.

"I can't treat him. I could lose my license before I even get it." She looked livid.

"Only if someone talks."

We stared at each other for a while longer. Bobby groaned in pain and Erin snapped. She trudged over to him. "Where do you keep sterile supplies? Bobby, come on. You need to help me out." She slapped him in the face.

"Nice bedside manner." Lester whispered to me.

"And great hearing too asshole." She called behind her.

"Over, that cabinet on the right." Bobby mumbled to her.

She shuffled through the cabinet and pulled out supplies. Inspecting a vial then filling a syringe and putting it all on a tray. "Help him take his shirt off and get him into a horizontal position. Has he been drinking?"

"Yes." Lester and I both moved and did as she asked. He moaned and groaned through it and the wound on his chest looked painful, but not life threatening. If it were Lester would have taken him to the hospital.

She pressed her fingers around his chest. "This looks pretty deep. Does this hurt? How bad is your pain, scale of one to ten?"

"Aaaah. Damnit! Five."

"A damnit usually makes it above a five. Any allergies?"

"No."

"Do you all have medical charts anywhere?"

He pointed in the direction of a filing cabinet. I flipped through it before she had a chance to ask. She was still poking around Bobby's chest asking questions when I brought her the file. She flipped through it quickly. She pulled out the syringe and held it up. "Bobby, I'm going to give you something for the pain, okay?"

He eyed the syringe. "Sure."

She gave him the drugs then started cleaning his wound. "Bobby, I know you're a big strong brave man, but I need you to tell me if something starts hurting."

She continued her prep and Bobby started sagging off into drugged up land. "You're really pretty."

"Thank you Bobby. Are you feeling better?"

"You're really pretty. It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" She was so calm and casual as she talked to him. Her brain and hands were in medical mode, but she was soothing her patient with her demeanor. It was like watching an artist work.

"Ranger gets you. First Steph, now you. It just isn't fair."

"Ok, Bobby I'm going to start suturing. You need to tell me if you feel it."

Her hands started making the careful suture movements. "Bobby, are you still with me?"

"Yeah baby, I'm still here."

"Why don't you tell Ranger all about how unfair he is?" She smiled as she remained focused on her miniature stitching.

"Ranger sucks!" He slurred. "I just want to meet a nice girl like you."

"You should aim higher, I'm not a very nice girl."

"You're nice and pretty. Did I tell you were pretty?" Lester and I were trying to hold back the laughter.

"I think so. So where were you at tonight? Trying to pick up a nice girl?"

"No, tonight I was trying to pick up a slut to get laid." Now we both let out a bark of laughter. Erin just smiled.

"Where does a nice guy like you go to pick up a slut?"

"Lester took me the same place he took Ranger last weekend."

She looked up from her work then back at me. I was in trouble. "That is a good place to pick up sluts, isn't it?"

Lester leaned over to me. "You think she's going to be pissed over the slut thing?"

"Time will tell."

Erin finished stitching him up while keeping their loopy conversation going. "Erin, why don't you like me?"

"I like you just fine, you just aren't my type. Try and rest. Lester's going to watch over you."

"What the hell?" Lester broke in.

"The faux doctor gets to go to bed and the idiot who woke me up gets to watch over the patient. I'll check on you in the morning." She bent over and kissed his forehead then whispered something in his ear. They both started laughing.

She started walking out the door. I exchanged a look with Lester and followed her out. It was two in the morning. I thought she would be dead tired, but she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. As soon as we closed the door on seven she pounced on me. She was everywhere.

"Do you want to fuck me here or in the bedroom?" She whispered against my earlobe as she bit it. I growled. "You're right. Here. Now."

I ripped her clothes off and she tore at mine. I put two fingers inside her and felt how wet she was. She pulled me into her. "Don't hold back." She whispered in labored breaths.

I spun her around and threw her up against wall. My hand grabbed her hip to hold her steady. I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You sure?"

She brushed her ass back against me. I didn't wait another second and plunged deep inside her. Her voice cried out and I held her in place. I did as she asked, pounding hard into her. Her screams fueled me on, harder, faster. Her body was shaking beneath me as I lost control and came inside her.

As I withdrew she turned around and gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you." She whispered, then scurried away to pick up her clothes. It was so sudden and detached, it reminded me of me. I followed her into the bedroom.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I got a little worked up."

"Did I hurt you?"

She turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why would you think that? If I wanted you to stop I would have told you so. I just needed to work off a little steam to get back to sleep."

She jumped into bed and patted the spot to her side. I crawled in next to her and she snuggled up to my body. I put my arm around her pulling her in close. She fell fast asleep. I was still wide awake wracking my brain trying to figure this out.


	12. Chapter 12

_I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has been pestering me to post a new chapter soon. __It's been a busy couple of weeks, but the encouragement really helped get me going again. This chapter is for you!_

_I am not JE, she doesn't have to take a couple weeks break to catch up on organic chemistry. Boo!_

**Chapter 12**

I woke up and looked at the clock. Even though we had the interruption last night I still woke up early. I looked over at her still form. Her hair was spread across the pillow and her breathing was intoxicatingly rhythmic. She had to be exhausted. Part of me wanted to watch her sleeping, breathing in her peacefulness. My brain was not as peaceful, so I figured I'd get out of bed and work through some stuff. I tried not to wake her up as I got out of bed, but she stirred.

"That time already?" She looked up at the clock.

I ran my fingers through her hair and she turned her head so she could see me as I continued. She closed her eyes and smiled. She had such a sexy morning glow to her. "Go back to sleep."

She pushed herself up. "No, I need to go check on Bobby."

"Thank you for that."

She rolled over and glared at me. "Don't thank me yet. If I get fined, you're paying for it."

I tried not to laugh. "Not a problem Kid."

"And what if they refuse to grant me a license?" Her eyes narrowed.

"They won't. No one will ever know about it."

"Mhmm. I wish I had something to threaten you with, but I'm in a very awkward position."

I rolled over on top of her and lightly pressed my body against her. "If you want to be in an awkward position that can be arranged."

"Riiiight." She rolled her eyes and pushed me as she got out of bed. She walked to the dresser and starting flitting through her clothes.

In the brief moment of silence I realized that something was on my mind that I didn't have a chance to ask her about. When she got back in the room and started pulling out clothes, I got straight to the point. "What was that last night?"

She froze for a moment with her nightgown pulled halfway up exposing most of her body, then continued taking it off. "Yeah, sorry. I got a little carried away. I was caught up in the moment." Then she headed for the bathroom and closed the door. Her ass looked so hot as it swayed when she walked.

I had to mentally shake my head to bring myself back. She was so complex. Much as I wanted to pursue it further, I had to get ready for the morning. When she finally made it back out she looked good as always, but her eyes still looked tired. "You should go back to sleep. I'll check on Bobby."

She rolled her eyes. "So you have six years of education qualifying you to do what? You're up, I'm up. I need to go check on my _patient_."

We started out of the apartment and my curiosity got the better of me. "Why did you do it?"

"Huh?" She looked at me with caution.

"Why did you fix him up if you were so concerned?"

She visibly relaxed. "I'm living here contributing nothing. This was a way I could help."

"Maybe I'll hire you on once this is over."

Her face broke into the biggest grin. "You can't afford me. Plus New Jersey law requires me to have a physician who supervises a certain percent of my cases."

"That can be arranged."

"You have Bobby, what do you want me for?"

"Diversity. Added knowledge. You're prettier than Bobby."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I'm supposed to take that as a compliment."

We went to one of the apartments instead of the clinic. Bobby was resting peacefully and Lester was passed out in a chair. When we walked into the room Lester shot straight up.

"Report."

Lester rubbed his neck trying to wipe away the awkward position he slept in. "He's fine, fell straight asleep. No complaints of pain."

Erin was sitting on the bed next to Bobby and stroked his face. "Bobby, can you wake up for me?"

A twinge of jealousy radiated through my body. He began waking and smiled when he saw her face. "What's up doc?"

"Feeling any better?"

"Feels like I got into a fight."

Her mouth turned up. "You did. Can I take a look?"

He nodded and pulled down the sheet covering him. She felt around on his chest and he tried to hide his smile. Finally she stood up. "I need to get some supplies from the medical office. Can I borrow keys?"

I handed her my set. She said thanks and took off. Both of my men stared at me.

"Did you seriously just give her your keys?" Lester accused me.

They were both looking at me completely shocked. "She needed them."

"It also gives her complete access to all of Rangeman." Bobby pointed out.

"You think she's going to try something?" I glared at both of them.

"It just seems unusual." Lester said deceptively quietly.

"You need to stop hanging out with Tank and his conspiracy theories."

"What's Tank saying?" Bobby immediately quieted down as we heard the door open. I gave them both a stare to leave well enough alone.

She threw my keys at me and headed towards the bed. "Ok Bobby, show me your stuff again." He lifted up his shirt and she started about her business until she realized that we were all quiet. She looked between all of us looking perplexed. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing." I commanded.

She rolled her eyes, mumbled assholes under her breath and got back to work. She was rubbing something onto Bobby's chest. "Is there anything else you want me to take a look at?"

He smiled back at her. "Nope."

"Good. Now you know you're off duty for a few weeks."

"Yeah, I'll probably spend it trying to reorganize the medical office."

"Maybe I can help you. We could also try to take some CME, I know a couple of good online courses."

"That'd be great."

It was petty of me, but I couldn't help feeling the pang of jealousy over the way they were looking at each other and had some slight connection with their medical training. Lester snorted next to me, but he was looking at me not them. They both turned around and Erin rolled her eyes as she saw my face.

She purposefully turned back to Bobby and kissed his cheek. "I need to go now. Take care and call if you need anything. I'll be here somewhere. I'm sure the control room will know exactly where to find me."

She stood up and strode out of there leaving us watching her wake. Lester burst out laughing just after the door closed. Bobby looked at us. "What the hell is going on?"

"You need to stop looking so happy when she's touching you. Ranger's going to beat the shit out of you!" Lester stopped laughing long enough to get out.

Bobby tried to play it off. "Whatever man. So you two together now?" He nodded to me.

"You would be wise to stay away." Shit, I didn't know what she would want me to say.

"That's not a yes." Lester elbowed me.

"Ranger, you need to be careful." Bobby pleaded to me.

"Yeah man, wrap it up. She seems to know a lot about STDs."

"You're an asshole. I mean you need to protect Rangeman."

"You trusted her to stitch you up. You called her here. Not me. She's putting a lot on the line to do what she did. You don't trust her? You go pull up the monitors- see where she went." My voice remained calm, but the tension was there. They were starting to piss me off.

"Calm down. That's not what this is. You've been on edge since Stephanie was shot and this week you've been different. Would you normally hand off your keys to a stranger?" Bobby was the calmest of us, it made sense he would try to reason with me.

"She's not a stranger. She's in a secure building, there is no way for her to get out, nor would she want to at this time. This is really great coming from you two who have been trying to get in her pants all week."

"You're wrong. I'm still trying to get in her pants."

"Santos, back off. She's not some piece you pick up and drop off." I growled.

"You two cut it out." Bobby stopped us.

"This isn't over." Lester sneered.

"Bring it." I glared back and walked out.

I had no idea where she might have gone, so I started walking. When I got to the breakroom I found her in deep conversation with Hector. I knew that he was trying to learn English, but I had no idea that he was getting so proficient. Once I got in closer I realized they were actually speaking Spanish.

Her back was to me, but her body shifted and I knew she was aware I was there. "I understand. I just don't know what else to do." The words sounded so beautiful rolling off her tongue, yet her tone was despondent.

"Keep trying. It will work."

"I'm so glad to have you." She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Me too beautiful." Hector whispered to her as his eyes burned holes in me.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." I interrupted.

"Yes. It's almost necessary in healthcare anymore." She turned and replied in perfect Spanish. Her tone had no indication of shock at my interruption.

"Curious." I still felt like she was a complete mystery in some ways.

She looked at Hector who nodded ever so slightly to her. "I'm not hiding anything. What else do you want to know about me?"

I stared blankly at her. She was growing inpatient waiting for my answer.

"Listen, I know that our situation is quite... odd. I want to give you the opportunity to ask me about things you might have questions about." She stammered through.

I threw Hector a questioning look, but he was focused on her. "I don't have any questions."

"Well maybe we could have a meeting or something and I can answer all their concerns so everyone doesn't have to talk in whispers. I have nothing to hide." She was raising her voice and getting pissed. "I can take a lie detector or whatever."

"Lie detectors can be faked." The fire in her eyes told me I said the wrong thing.

She sat down and buried her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

I got down next to her and put my hand on her back. "Don't worry about it. This isn't about you."

"The fuck it isn't." She looked up at me. I had expected to see sadness in her eyes, but all I saw was fury.

"They are noticing changes in me. They are concerned about that and how it relates to you."

"That makes it kind of about me."

"We stay alive because we overanalyze small details. The initial excitement has worn off and now they're getting critical. Now that we're together-"

"We're not together." She cut me off.

I crossed my arms and stared at her. She eventually became frustrated. "Well, we aren't."

"You said you weren't going to see anyone else."

"I'm not."

"Then what is the issue?"

Her face turned red as she tried to work up an answer. "I'm here alone in this building. And they aren't going to act the same around me if you start marking me as your territory. Lester is obnoxious, but when he talks to me it keeps me from the constant reminder that I am stuck in here with no end in sight and there are people out there who want to hurt me."

"They wouldn't treat you different." Was the only response I could muster.

"Yes they would and you know it. You want them to."

I remained outwardly calm. "You don't want to see me holding hands with another woman, I don't want to see you..."

"You don't know where you want the line drawn." Now she crossed her arms and looked upset.

I turned to Hector who had been sitting silently through this conversation. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I spoke in Spanish.

"Not unless she wants me gone." He responded in nearly perfect English.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he stared straight back at me. "When did you learn English?"

"My secret."

I turned to her. "Whatever you want." Then I got up and walked out.

"What?" She called back at me. I didn't turn around, there was nothing to say that was going to be exactly what she wanted to hear. I would go along with whatever she wanted and if I waited it out long enough she would tell me.

**SPOV**

Sunday dinner at the Morelli house is usually an event. When someone is pregnant or getting married, then it's nonstop questions. Luckily for me I was both and I was being attacked with everyone's happiness.

"So when do you go in for your next appointment?"

"Have you chosen your centerpieces yet?"

"Is Father giving you a hard time because you consummated early?"

"Shut it Tony!" Joe spat back.

"Hey man, we've all been there. Cool down."

"Can you all lay off for five minutes? I know everyone is very excited, but let's not everyone lay in at once." Joe had his hand on my thigh and squeezed. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how my entire body was tensed up.

We had sat down to eat almost as soon as Joe and I showed up. Joe didn't feel it was necessary to leave the house early when we could be doing other things-meaning each other. Everyone around us starting talking amongst themselves and Joe leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I got your back Cupcake."

"I'm fine." I whispered back.

"Right..."

"They're just excited."

"Stephanie, have you thought about when would be a good time for your bridal shower? There isn't much time left, but I'm sure we can put something together quickly." Joe's mom said with a forced casualness.

"Umm... I don't know. My mother and sister were going to try to put something together sometime before Christmas. When were you thinking?"

"We don't have a lot of time before the wedding. I suppose I could see if your mother wanted to throw a joint shower."

I tried to hide my fear. Having Grandma Mazur and Grandma Bella in the same room was a recipe for disaster. "Yeah, that may work."

"Mom, that's a lot of people. That's pretty overwhelming for Stephanie." Joe looked at me.

"No more overwhelming than two parties would be for her. Stephanie, what would you prefer?" Now everyone was staring at me waiting for an answer. I had barely eaten anything, but I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Whatever works for you and my mom is fine by me." I tried to focus on the food so maybe everyone would forget I was there.

Tony took the opportunity to harass Joe further. "So Joe what do you think of Father Sex Talk?" Angelina smacked him on the back of his head and his mother shouted at him. I decided I would spend the rest of the dinner in lala land...

"You ok Cupcake?" We were sitting in the car on our way home. I had managed to keep everything down, it was a successful Morelli family dinner.

"I'm fine."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You were looking a little green in there."

"Just some nausea. No big deal." I looked out the window.

"Come on, I thought we were going for honesty."

I turned to him and tried to look hurt, but he was right. "They're a lot to take all at once, but so is my family."

"Yeah, and now you've agreed to have them all in one room at one time."

"It'll all be over at once." Look at the positive- that had to work.

"Sure Cupcake. You live dangerously."

"Maybe you could come with me to the shower." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"I love you, but I would lose my balls if I showed up at a bridal shower."

I laughed knowing there was no way he would have agreed to it. "So how do you want to make up for the tensions filled dinner to me?"

"Oh, is that what you're after? I think I know the best tension reliever."

I knew he did. Now I just had to wait out the short drive home and everything would be better...

**EPOV**

"What the fuck was that?"

"Ranger." Hector smiled.

"Ugh! He's got my head spinning in circles, I don't know what to do. Am I acting crazy?"

"Yes, but it normal."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You aren't supposed to agree with me."

"You want truth or comfort?"

"Well played scary man." I smiled at him. This is why I loved talking to Hector.

"Ranger will be patient, but you need to help him. He good at many things, this not one."

"You're right about that. Why can't he just be happy fucking me?"

I looked at Hector and he gave me a look. "You know why."

"He's a control freak. He hates it because he can't control me."

"He never tried to control Stephanie either and she didn't try to control him."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not trying to control him."

"You won't let him exert his power over his employees. Same thing."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was right and it didn't need any further addressing. "Was there anything else in his life besides her?"

"Not really. He saw his daughter occasionally."

My eyes widened in surprise. "He has a daughter?"

Hector shook his head. "Stupid bossman."

"So what about you hotstuff? Any man problems we can work out for you?"

"You fix yours first, then we talk about mine."

"So a control freak workaholic with woman and commitment issues. Sounds like just my type." I kissed him on the cheek. "I need to go find him."

"Good girl." He kissed me back.

I started searching the building. I checked his office first and he wasn't there. Then I thought maybe he went back to see the guys, so I went to Bobby's room. I knocked and was granted access. Sure enough, there he was. They all looked more relaxed and I suspected it had something to do with the glasses Ranger and Lester were holding.

"Don't you think you've bothered poor Bobby long enough." All three of them turned to look at me.

"No, no. It's alright. Please! I'll go crazy in here by myself."

Lester patted his lap. "Come have a seat and join us."

Ranger turned to stare at him, but Lester didn't look put off at all. I found another chair and pulled it up. Ranger handed me his glass and I took a drink off it. The whiskey burned my throat, but it was good to feel the warmth. His lips turned up as he watched my reaction. "We were just discussing you."

"Really? I'm not a three for one special, so you can give up that fantasy."

Lester spit his drink, Bobby's mouth was wide open, and Ranger looked mildly amused. It felt good to get to them every once in a while. Ranger let them stew on that for a beat before starting again. "We were thinking more along the lines of a job. Bobby is going to be unable to work the clinic for a few day and we were hoping you could fill in."

I rolled my eyes at them. "What part of getting my license suspended don't you get?"

Ranger looked unphased. "First, you'd have to be reported by someone in here, which I can guarantee won't happen. Second, Bobby doesn't have a license either. He's capable, so he does it."

"That doesn't mean that I should."

Bobby jumped in. "No, but you're good at it. These stitches are perfect."

"Come on princess, don't you want to get dirty every once in a while. You're stuck in here anyway." Lester egged me on.

"I'm good at a lot of things, that doesn't mean I should do them. This isn't just about a fine, this is my professional reputation we're talking about. Eventually I'm going to get out of here and I want to be able to get a job."

"Don't worry Kid, nothing is going to happen." He was trying to hide his smugness. Somehow he knew I was going to cave.

"Just until Bobby is better." I conceded.

"You can keep it forever, I'd prefer being in the field."

"We'll revisit that at another time, for now I am on call only until Bobby is back up and running. And Bobby looks fine right now, so I'm going back upstairs. If you want to come with I can show you some of the other things I'm good at." I winked at Ranger.

He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm all yours."

"I'm available!" Lester piped up.

I took Ranger's hand as he pulled me up and into him. His arms wrapped around me to pull me into him and I let him. If it was that important to him, then I had to do this. I never took my eyes off Ranger. "The offer wasn't for you."

His mouth turned up in a smile and I couldn't resist stretching up on my toes and kissing him. It wasn't especially smoldering as it would have been if we were alone, but it was enough.

Bobby was softly laughing in his bed. "Lester, I think you lost this one."

"Damnit, now I have to go back to sleeping with dumb, slutty chicks."

I turned to smile at him. "But you are so good at it." Bobby and Ranger laughed and Lester just nodded. "I'll check on you tomorrow, call if you need anything."

Goodbye is apparently not spoken at Rangeman, so we all just nodded at each other and walked out. When we got up into seven Ranger threw me into the wall and kissed me with everything he was holding back in front of the guys. "Enough?" I asked him.

"Much better." He smiled. "Let me show you how much better."


	13. Chapter 13

_I am not JE, if I were I would be doing this to Ranger all the time…._

**Chapter 13**

"So how do you feel now?"

"Fine."

"No seriously. Did you like it?"

"It was great Kid."

"Don't you feel more relaxed?"

"I'd feel more relaxed if they weren't all staring at your ass."

"That's not fair- sometimes they stare at my tits too." She stretched up on her toes and kissed my nose. Apparently yoga makes Erin spunky, so I decided to play back. I splashed the water in her face and she laughed as she splashed it back. She slapped at my chest and we got a little physical until I used my weight to push her against the shower wall.

She let out a hiss that made me concerned that I had really hurt her, but she stopped me. "Just cold."

Then she licked her lips and I had enough teasing. I easily turned her around and leaned into her pressing against her ass. Her body was trembling ever so slightly. "Scared?" I whispered into her ear.

"Not in the slightest." Her breathy reply came.

"You're shaking."

She let out a short laugh. "I'm turned on and hope you live up to the expectation."

I grabbed her long wet hair and wrapped it around my hand to hold her in place. My other hand slid up her thigh and rested on her ass. "Why aren't you scared?"

Her breathing sped up, but she didn't flinch. "Because you won't take me anywhere I can't handle."

The response almost set me off and I pressed onto her harder. "You don't know what I want to do to you."

"I can make a good guess."

I hadn't planned on that reaction and I didn't want to make presumptions. So I kept one hand in her hair and grabbed her hip with the other as I slammed inside her. She cried out from the sudden entry, but almost looked disappointed. I'll broach that with her at another time. The disappointment quickly abated as her voice started reverberating off the walls. She came at least three times before I finished.

"You're going to make me late for work." I whispered in her ear before I let go of her.

She turned around and looked incredibly sexy in her post-coital glow. "I thought I was worth it." She just shrugged at what I can only assume was my vacant expression. "I suppose you're right. I need to get down to check on Bobby."

She stepped under the showerhead to rinse herself off and quickly got out. I finished up and followed her into the bedroom. When I got in there she was bent over pulling her panties up in what felt like slow motion. I stood there watching as she put on each article of clothing in a slow meticulous fashion. She turned around and looked at me with a coy smile. "I hope you aren't going in like that."

"Thought you were looking for an audience, that was quite a show."

She pursed her lips as she was trying not to laugh. She jumped on the bed and propped her head up with one arm watching me dress. I laid out my clothes on the bed and I saw her perk up as she reached out and touched the belt. I expected the attire surprised her since I had laid out a black and grey suit set with tie for the client meeting whereas she had only seen me in black.

She came back to earth when she saw me staring. Her cheeks began to pink up. "I've never seen you wear a belt like this."

"I have a client meeting today."

She nodded and stopped touching the belt so I could put it on. "Is it the kind of client meeting that would make a jealous girl upset if she saw pictures?"

"No." I wasn't repeating that debacle again.

"Good to know. I'm going to go check on Bobby."

She jumped off the bed and I grabbed her wrist before she could go. Her eyes travelled down to where I was holding her and I was taken back to when I first met her. The look on her face was much different this time. "Come to my office when you're done."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She said and I let go.

I watched her walk out the door and wondered what the hell I was doing. Five minutes later I was in my office waiting... patiently. I didn't want to fuck this up, but if it worked... it had been so long. I looked down at my watch again- it had been eleven minutes since she left my apartment. Now wait and plan out the fifty ways this could go wrong.

At fifteen minutes I heard the doorknob turn. She walked in with a devious look on her face. "You wanted to see me?"

"Close the door and lock it."

My voice was commanding and she didn't hesitate. Her eyes were round and alive as she turned around. "Come over here." She walked over and looked up into my eyes. "You said you would be ten minutes."

She tried to hide her smile. "I got distracted."

"I'm not a patient man."

"I know." She held my gaze as if she was daring me.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She bat her eyelashes at me. "That's up to you."

My heart rate was even from years of military training, but my mind was racing. "Drop your pants, turn around and put your hands on my desk."

She immediately complied with my request. I marveled for a few moments at the sight of her sweet ass and at the anticipation of fulfilling my sick sexual deviance. I removed the belt that she had so lovingly caressed earlier. "Tell me to stop." I whispered in her ear.

"No."

"The walls are not soundproof, you need to be silent."

"Yes, sir."

I didn't think twice before cracking the belt against her smooth white skin. Her breath caught, but she made no sound. I lashed her again and only heard a slight moan. Eight more times the belt cracked against her skin and not a sound out of her mouth. I took a moment to admire the pink sight in front of me before putting two fingers inside her as I unzipped my own pants. "You must have liked that, you're so wet."

"Oh please." She breathily replied.

I plunged inside her and she made a small sound. The belt was still in my hand so I wrapped it in her mouth and pulled back. "I told you to be quiet."

I continued with the rough pace we were used to. Her hands were gripping my desk, but she made no further sound. The prelude had me energized and I knew I wouldn't last long. I felt her orgasm just before my own. I dropped the belt out of her mouth and leaned over her. "You've done this before."

She pulled up her pants and turned around. Her face was flush and she looked so damn sexy. "And I thought I wasn't being obvious enough. What was my tell?"

"You never made a sound."

"You weren't hitting that hard." She snapped back

"Still with the smart mouth?" I raised an eyebrow as I rethreaded my belt.

"I only play in bed. Or on your desk. The rest of the time you just get me."

"I can handle that."

Her smile was electric. "I couldn't picture you with a full-time submissive. You have too many yes men around you. Everyone needs a little variety."

"You're definitely different."

"I'm going to pretend that was a compliment." She grabbed my wrist and turned over my watch. Then she stood up on her toes and kissed me quickly. "I need to get going. Don't want to be late for Bobby. You'd probably get mad if he did that to me."

She tried to turn away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into me. I tangled my fingers in her hair forcing her to look into my eyes as I searched her face. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Her face lit up with mischief. "That would have defeated the purpose."

I kissed her passionately, and then let her go. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Hell of a way to go. I'll see you this evening." She gave me one last wink and walked out.

**SPOV**

It felt good to be back at work. Having the weekend off meant I was responsible for wedding stuff and family dinners. Now I am back to men and the epicenter of the action. The one place where no one will ask me about centerpieces or flower arrangements. It was definitely good to be back.

Once I stepped onto the floor I noticed the guys were all gathered around watching Ranger's door. "What's going on guys?"

A couple of them turned around to nod hello. Lester was the one to answer me. "Erin's been in Ranger's office for a long time and I'm pretty sure they locked the door."

"You are the biggest bunch of gossiping girls I have ever seen. Get back to work." They all groaned and started dispersing. Suddenly I remembered something. "Oh and Lester."

"Yeah?"

"I want my money. Never bet against Batman." I smiled and turned around to head to Tank's office.

I knocked on the open door to announce myself, but Tank didn't seem to hear. He looked up and saw me and took something out of his ears that made me laugh. "Hey big guy. What's with the headphones?"

"You don't want to know." He shook his head.

"Oh but I do. I'm very curious by nature."

"She's in there with him."

"Erin spends a lot of time in Ranger's office." I smiled. It wasn't often you get to see Tank squirm.

"I don't think it's that kind of visit."

I sat down in his guest chair and stifled my laughter. "Are they being loud?"

"No, that's the worst part. They are being very quiet." He whispered.

"Maybe they aren't doing what you think." I whispered back.

"Well, they're doing something. I mean... there was some... I can't talk about this."

I came over to pat him on the shoulder. "Tank, you're going to get through this. I promise. Now, I'm going to get to work. Put your headphones back in and pretend like nothing is happening."

He nodded and I headed out to my cubicle. Lester was standing there waiting for me holding a wad of cash. "We still don't know for sure that you're right."

I took it from his hands and stuffed it in my purse with a smile. "Yeah, right."

Just then the door to Ranger's office was opened and Erin walked out the door with a smile on her face that I totally recognized. "Hey Stephanie, Lester."

"Hey Erin. How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good. Bobby got stabbed, I got to patch him up and Lester hit on me some more. How was yours?"

"I got to go dress shopping and had dinner at my future in-laws."

"Ouch, that sucks. Want to get together for lunch?"

"I would love that. You can tell me all about your weekend." I smiled back.

A slight blush crept into her cheeks. "Sounds great." And she skipped away to the stairwell.

"Any doubts now?" I asked Lester.

He shook his head and walked away. Lester held speechless for once, who knew?

**RPOV**

I had been working at my desk for about an hour when the phone on the desk rang. "Yo."

"There's someone here requesting a meeting with you."

My first thought went to the afternoon client, but it was too early and the front desk would have just said so. "Who?"

"Says his name is Robert Caluche."

Shit. He's in the building, where is Erin? "Take him to the conference room on one. Do not let him out of your sight."

I hung up and immediately dialed up Bobby. "Where is she?"

"Erin? She's right here." Bobby was obviously confused and I could hear Erin on the other side questioning him.

"Keep her in the medical suite; don't let her out of your sight."

"Done." He quickly replied. I hung up on him and called Stephanie next.

"Can you stay on the fifth floor for now?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" She answered. I must have sounded desperate for her to acquiesce to my request.

"Later." Then I hung up and called Tank into my office.

He walked in with a smile until he saw the anger that was radiating off me. "What happened?"

"Robert Caluche is in the building wanting to see me."

He ran his hand over his bald head. "Shit. For you or her?"

"Could be either."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go see him."

"What do you need from me?"

"Erin is in the medical suite with Bobby. Keep her in there."

He gave me a quick nod and left. I took a few seconds to mentally prepare myself and headed to the conference room. This was going to be a battle of wits and it was one I wasn't willing to lose.

**EPOV**

"What is going on?" I crossed my arms and tried to give my best PMS attitude.

"Ranger said you need to stay here." Happy fun Bobby was gone replaced with military Bobby.

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"I need something more than that."

"It must be important."

This wasn't going anywhere so I tried a different tactic. I picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. "I need you."

"Si." And he hung up.

Bobby slightly cocked his head. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"I find it to be useful."

"Who did you call?"

I gave him my best blank stare and a few seconds later Hector burst through the door with a laptop under his arm. He took a moment to check me and make sure I was ok. I recalled that most of them didn't know he spoke English yet, so I addressed him in Spanish. "Something is going on. I need to know."

He nodded and set his laptop on the counter and began furiously typing away. I stood behind him as screen shots from around the complex would flash on screen until he stopped on a man sitting at a large table sipping on a glass of water. I didn't fully recognize him, but he looked familiar. Hector turned to look at me and I had to remind myself to start breathing. "Who is that?"

Hector's eyes were deadly. "Robert Caluche. His cousin."

"Why is he here?"

Hector shrugged so I turned to Bobby who shook his head in shock. Just then the door opened and Tank walked in. His face darkened as he looked at the three of us before focusing on me. "Am I going to have a problem with you?"

"Why is he here?" I could barely hear myself.

"We don't know. Are you going to stay put?" He looked pissed.

"Did he know about this?" His attitude was getting to me and my voice was ratcheting up.

"Are you going to stay?"

"I'll stay." He turned away so I turned to Hector's laptop in time to see Ranger enter the room. "Turn up the sound."

_"Why are you here?" Ranger said as he shut the door and stood perfectly still with his arms crossed. He was calm, but firm and in command. The scene was menacing with Ranger and Cal standing guard._

_"Is that any way to treat a guest?" The man was totally at ease._

_"I don't recall inviting you."_

_"Did you not? Still, I suppose I am in the right place." Ranger stared at him as he took a long sip of water. "I hear on the streets you are the man to see about security issues. I have an issue that I need addressing."_

_Ranger made the calculated move to sit in the chair across from him. "Your cousin made a grave mistake."_

_"It does not matter. We can always fix problems."_

_"The mistake was sending you to try negotiate. They're offering him a very reasonable plea bargain, he should take it."_

_The man did not look intimated. "How is Ms. Plum?"_

_"Who?" If this caught him off guard it didn't show._

_"When we hear that Ranger Manoso is out with beautiful brunette, one would assume it was Stephanie Plum. I hear she is with child." The sick bastard smiled while my heart stopped beating._

_"Ms. Plum is about to marry a cop. If anything were to happen to her, well I would hate to see what happens to the person responsible."_

_"Of course, but this is not about her, is it?" Again Ranger sat still waiting out his prey. "Another pretty brunette no one would miss."_

_"Your family should evaluate their policy on women."_

_"Excuse me?" This finally caught him off guard. Ranger got the reaction he was looking for._

_"I saw the autopsy photos and report. She was pregnant. So why did he kill her: because it was his or because it wasn't?"_

_"You assume he did it. Very drunk girl, she doesn't know what she saw." His hands were shaking ever so slightly and his eyes lacked total conviction._

_"I saw."_

_The man recovered his composure. "You saw him in the alley; of course he was there to visit her. Came upon her already dead, so sad. Tragic for all involved." When he saw Ranger nonresponsive he smiled and stood up. "I have wasted enough of your time, please just tell our girl I say hello." As he started walking out the door he added one more comment over his shoulder. "Shame to see any loss, man or woman." Ranger stood up and followed him out._

I sat back in the chair stunned for a few minutes. My mind was racing and I was struggling to string my thoughts together. "What just happened?" I remembered Tank was still there. "Where is Stephanie?"

He blinked twice before responding. "She's on the floor."

"Is he going after her?"

Bobby jumped in since Tank was blank staring me. "Unlikely. He probably said it to throw off Ranger."

"What happens now?"

"That's up to you." Ranger's voice carried through the room.

I turned to face him. "What are you doing to protect Stephanie?"

"He threatened _you_."

"He threatened both of us and Stephanie. I want to know what you are doing to protect her."

He stared at me for a few seconds. "We'll put a guard on her when Joe isn't home."

"What about when he gets called out at night?" I snapped back.

"Joe calls us. We've been through this routine before." He focused intensely on me.

"I'm not scared of him. Not for me at least." I spoke more firmly than I actually felt. What I really felt like was throwing up right now, but I couldn't afford to get sidetracked. I walked past him and out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Stephanie."

She was sitting in her cubicle furiously typing away, so absorbed she didn't notice me behind her. "We need to talk." She stood up and nodded as though she was numb. It was unlikely she knew what was going on, but she was aware that something was wrong. I guided her to Ranger's office and we both sat down.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"It was someone from the Caluche family. They threatened you."

Her face fell into her hands. "Why me? Oh crap, I'm turning into my mother."

"They're trying to get Ranger to silence me, so he threw your name around. I need to know what to do. I can't let them hurt you."

"He's just going to do it again, someone has to stop him." She looked at me deadly serious.

My eyes started to tear up as the emotions finally came over me like a wave. "She was pregnant."

Stephanie's eyes got very big and started to tear up. I reached forward and pulled her into my embrace and we both started crying. "It's ok." She sniffled.

"I can't let him hurt you."

There was a long silence where we both let out all the emotion of the day before we calmed down. "You have to trust Ranger to protect us both." I could tell by the way she said it that he was standing right behind us. Watching as the two fickle women fell apart he was probably annoyed at the prospect of having to deal with this.

I collected myself and wiped the tears from my eyes. My moment of weakness wiped from my face, even though I'm sure my puffy red eyes would give me away. "I will."

We both stood up and Ranger appeared beside us, but he was facing Stephanie. "Babe, you know I will protect you, but are you going to help yourself this time? Will you be aware and not run into danger or escape my men?"

"It's not just me this time. I know I have to protect myself and my baby."

They stood there staring at each other and I felt as though I shouldn't be there to witness something so intimate. It was painful to watch the way he looked at her. I turned and walked out the door and I grabbed Tank by the arm and pulled him out of the doorway as I shut the door. "They need a minute."

He almost looked like he didn't hate me for once. He probably felt sorry for me and how I just had to witness that. Maybe he was waiting for me to blow up. But I wasn't angry. It didn't really matter to me; it only confirmed what I already knew. Ranger didn't belong to me, and he never would.


	14. Chapter 14

_Whew! Sorry for the delay, I did almost nothing last week besides organic chemistry. But it is now finished and I can dedicate more time to writing here… at least until the next class starts. So thank you for all the reviews, if I didn't respond it is because I got lost and I'm having trouble finding my way back. Brain overload and all that jazz. So here is the next, albeit short chapter. I wanted to put out a little something since it's been almost two weeks._

_I am not JE, although sometimes on the street people mistake me for her third cousin._

**Chapter 14**

"For crying out loud woman, how much more do you need?"

"Are you really complaining?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Now, I'm going to tell you this very special, most sacred secret. You can never tell another soul."

"Seriously, you don't trust this face?"

"No, you're right. I need someone else to help me."

"Just tell me."

"Almond extract."

"What's that for?"

"The cherry pies."

"You're making cherry pie?" His eyes had an excited gleam.

"Pies." I enunciated the S. "You can't have Thanksgiving without pie."

"How many?"

"At least four. I was thinking pumpkin and cherry. Maybe I should make some brownies too. Do you think that will be enough?"

"Will you please marry my cousin?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't think I'm the marrying type."

Lester wagged his eyebrows at me. "Then just do it for me, because if you can talk Ranger into allowing this much sugar into the building, who knows what you can do next."

"You mean I was supposed to tell him what I was doing?" I bat my eyes at him with an innocent look on my face.

He gave me a stern look as he crossed his arms. "So, you are still pissed at him."

I sighed in exasperation. "I'm not pissed, I never was pissed. Why does everyone think I'm pissed?"

"Probably because of the way you came out of his office and closed the door. And you looked pissed."

"They needed to talk, I gave them some space."

He shook his head. "You should have let me take you home that night at the bar."

I rolled my eyes. "Not my fault, you never did hit on me. Besides, I would rather deal with this than herpes."

"Oh, now who's spreading rumors?"

I smacked his arm. "Will you just go get my food before the grocery store is empty?"

"Fine, but for the record I don't have herpes."

"I'll note it in your chart."

He looked at the long list of food. "Are you going to cook all this yourself?"

"Why Lester, are you offering to help?" I put my hand to my chest in my best southern belle impression.

"You need a taste tester, its common knowledge." He said with a smirk.

"I figured you would have family to see."

He hesitated and looked like he was searching for an answer. "I didn't want you to be alone for the holiday."

"Mhmm. What's the real reason?"

"It's true! And also I don't want to be drilled with questions about Carlos' new woman. Then they'll start asking why I haven't settled down. And I'll have to explain how Carlos stole the woman of my dreams and Abuela Rosa will be mad. It would turn into a family feud and you two would have to kill yourselves like Romeo and Juliet. I mean, obviously not worth the hassle, right?"

I punched him in the arm. "You're such an ass!"

"You still love me though. But really, I need to get used to seeing you at holidays. In fact, you should probably start picking out my Christmas present now." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I'll get right on top of that. Now seriously, you had better get going before all the old ladies steal all the good turkeys."

He smiled and took off for the door before I could smack him again. I was really trying not to dwell on the Ranger - Stephanie thing, but everyone kept bringing it up. And it was driving me crazy! After I left him and Stephanie in his office I headed down to Hector's cave. When I left, every guy I encountered would ask me if I was ok. I know the guys were just checking on me and trying to comfort me, but by the time I had gotten back up to seven that night I was really pissed. Either he was very intuitive or someone told Ranger that his life was in danger on seven because he didn't make it up that night until very late. I was already drying my dishes when he finally did make it. His gait was even more light than normal as he approached, so I assumed he was preparing for a quick exit.

_"Are you ok?"_

_I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Caluche." Was all he responded._

_"Did you take care of Stephanie?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then I'm fine."_

_We just stared at each other for a few seconds and I broke first. There was no point in being obstinate like him. His dinner was waiting, but probably cold so I threw it in the microwave for a minute. He just watched me as I finished and set his place._

_"It's safe to eat. If I was going to kill you I'd use my bare hands." I said as sweetly as possible._

_He almost cracked a smile and sat down. I let him get started first, and then sat down across from him. "So, how is she?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at me, which I found mildly amusing. "Stephanie was pretty freaked out when I left."_

_He went back to his blank face. "I showed her the recording. She was a little shaken, but agreed to all the protection measures."_

_"How did Joe take it?"_

_"Not well. If he weren't a cop I don't think Caluche would be breathing." He snickered to himself._

_"So there's a guard on her right now?"_

_"Yes, even though Joe's home."_

_"Good."_

_There was a long pause where neither of us knew what to say. "Kid-"_

_I held up my hand to stop him. "There's nothing to say." He glared at me, daring me to back down. "I know what she means to you. She's very special."_

_"Yes, she is." He wouldn't deny anything. I knew he wouldn't lie to me. I also knew nothing happened in there because Stephanie wouldn't cheat on Joe like that. And I knew that if she ever left Joe, I didn't stand a chance. "It doesn't change anything between us."_

_"You're right. You still aren't ready for a relationship."_

_"That's not what I meant."_

_"It's ok, really it is. I'm a big girl and I knew what I was getting myself into. Right now, I'm just really tired and I want to go to bed."_

_"I'll be there in a few." He nodded at me. At least I didn't have to decide if I wanted him in bed with me or not. Which I was pretty sure I did. I took my time getting ready and waited up a little to see if he would come to bed with me. But I drifted off to sleep alone._

_Later that night they came to me in my dreams. I was running with incredible fear- both Caluche men were chasing me down outside a courthouse. I was running and running and they were gaining on me. I didn't realize how loudly I was screaming until Ranger woke me up out of my dead sleep, my body covered in sweat He pulled me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest as he stroked my hair. "Carlos, I'm scared."_

_He kissed my forehead. "I will protect you." My body relaxed at his touch and the safety I felt in his arms as I drifted off into exhausted sleep. When I woke up the next morning I was still cradled in his arms._

I was so lost in my thoughts while peering through Carlos's kitchen supplies that I didn't notice him behind me. His hand was carefully placed on my hip, waiting for me to refuse his touch. When I didn't resist he pushed his entire body against mine. I could feel his erection pressed against my ass. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Did I just see Lester leaving?"

I turned my head slightly so he could have better access to my neck. "You did. Why, are you jealous?"

He stiffened slightly. "No, I trust you."

"We were making my grocery list for Thanksgiving. I am really excited. I've never got to make the whole dinner before. How many people are coming?"

He started trailing kisses up my neck. "Probably twenty."

I whipped around and pushed him away. "Twenty?"

When all I got was an eyebrow raise, my voice ratcheted up another notch. "I thought it was a couple of people, like maybe 8."

"The four guys on duty, about six aren't from around here and can't travel home, Lester was desperate to stay which means Bobby probably will too. I'm sure Hector wouldn't miss an opportunity to spend more time with you, then Tank is bringing Lula and Stephanie and Morelli."

My head started spinning before I took a deep breath to calm myself. I picked up the phone and handed it to him. "Dial Lester."

He did as asked and handed it back to me. "Yo."

"Pick up twice as much."

"Huh?"

"I need double everything on the list." I put my hand over the receiver. "What is Tank's favorite dessert?"

He smiled. "Pecan pie."

"Buy me an extra pie crust and pecans too."

"You're killing me here. This place is insane."

"I told you to leave early. Just do it and stop complaining."

"Yes ma'am." I could picture him saluting me over the phone.

"You're an ass." And he hung up on me.

"Trying to butter up Tank?"

I shrugged. "It can't hurt."

"What about me? You didn't ask my favorite."

"I know your favorite. And now that Lester won't be back for an hour or so, I can let you have some."

His eyes got all sexy. I hooked a finger in his shirt and led him back to the bedroom. We hadn't had a chance to really talk about what happened in his office that morning; more important things had taken precedence. Now that things had calmed down I was ready to get dirty. Once in the bedroom I started to strip and he watched, but didn't undress himself. I was down to my bra and panties when I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"We still haven't talked about yesterday."

"Which part, morning or afternoon?"

"Afternoon."

I nodded once. "Well, we can either talk about it or we can skip straight to the makeup sex."

"It would be more mature to talk about it."

"No, the mature thing is we don't need to talk about it because I can trust you to talk with your ex-girlfriend and I don't have to act crazy. Now get naked."

His lips tipped up slightly. "I thought I was in charge."

Now it was my turn to smile. "Only if you aren't acting like a pussy."

"You're going to pay for that."

"I'm counting on it."

He lifted his shirt over his head and I smiled at the sexy sight. "Get on your hands and knees."

An involuntary noise of excitement came out in anticipation, but I quickly complied with his request. His breath was on my neck as his fingers slowly pulled my panties off. "I believe you have questioned my ability and my masculinity. We're going to have to fix that."

**JPOV**

"Ok, try it."

I took a hesitant bite. It actually wasn't half bad. "This is great Cupcake. Where did this come from?"

She rolled her eyes in a huff. "I made it, thank you."

I was mentally smacking myself in the head. "No, I mean where did you learn how to make this?"

"Uh huh. My mom helped me last time I was over there. At least I didn't totally screw it up."

"It's great, I'm so proud of you." I pulled her down onto my lap and kissed her. Then I picked up a piece and fed it to her.

"Wow, that isn't terrible. Maybe I can turn into a nice housewife for you after all."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She jumped out of my lap and I realized that my joke was about to bite me in the ass. I should have noticed from her tone, but my idiot mouth couldn't resist.

"What the hell Morelli?" Her hands were on her hips and I could see steam coming off her head. This needed some major damage control.

"I never said I wanted a housewife. I just want you. Please sit down and let's eat."

"Yeah, but you want me to be able to make dinner and take care of kids and do housewife stuff, right?"

"No. I want you to do whatever you want to do." Shit! How was I supposed to fix this?

She put her head in her hands and started crying. I jumped up and held her. "What's wrong Cupcake?"

She mumbled some unintelligible words that I couldn't make anything out of. I just kept rubbing her back knowing I just had to wait her out. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I'm all over the place." She finally sobbed out.

"You're pregnant. It happens. Please don't cry."

"I'm afraid I'm going to be a terrible mother, and I can't cook or do any of the good wife stuff, you're going to get sick of me and not want me anymore."

"Trust me Cupcake, there's never going to be a time that I don't want you anymore. You're perfect to me just the way you are. And I know you're going to be a great mother, look at how you are with all the people and pets you've adopted over time." I waited a little longer as I stroked her hair waiting for the sobs to decrease. "Any better?"

She sniffed a few more times before she pulled back. "I think I'm ok now."

"Do you want to sit down and eat? That might make you feel better."

"Ok."

She sat down across from me and grudgingly picked at her plate. Stephanie and I have plenty of fights on a normal day, but with the pregnancy she was extra sensitive. It was hard some days keeping up. I had two options, either wait it out or try to initiate it without saying something else to set it off. "This really is good."

"You're just saying that because you've had much worse from me." She mumbled.

"Cupcake, you really worked hard at this. Now why don't you actually try and enjoy it? Then later I can show you how much I appreciate it."

"You never change Morelli." She finally smiled at me.

I pretended to be offended. "You're assuming my intentions. I was thinking about rubbing your feet. Maybe a backrub..."

"Yeah yeah. As soon as the shirt comes off, I know where your head goes."

"Not my fault, I'm Italian. And when I see your beautiful naked body, there are no other thoughts in my mind."

She smiled knowing she'd been had. "Mhmm... I suppose I start thinking the same things when I see the best ass in Trenton. Now hurry up, I want to get to my backrub and then some."

Ah, life with Stephanie - there's never a dull moment.

**EPOV**

Ranger untied me and threw me onto the bed. I erupted into a fit of giggles as he crawled in next to me. His arms pulled me into him and I nestled into his chest. "You never cease to amaze me."

I looked up into his eyes with a satisfied smile. "Why? Because I can handle the pain?"

"I've never met anyone quite like you."

"Me either. Most men are begging me to marry them by now." I nestled back in.

His hand tickled my side and the giggles started back up. "Stop, stop. No fair!"

As he relented he shook his head and stood up. I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes reveling in my post-coital glow. Ranger came back and handed me a bottle of water before opening his own. "So what did Joe and the DA say about the case?"

Gone was the carefree Carlos and back was blank face Ranger. "Are you worried?"

"No, I'm sure you sent the tapes that way and I wanted to know if we could get the guy on witness tampering as well."

"Unfortunately not. It was his cousin, not him and he never directly made a threat. Luckily, he doesn't know your identity yet."

"But as soon as I testify, he'll know."

"Right."

"But he'll be locked up, right?"

"He has been denied bail. But that doesn't stop the family's reach. We'll probably want to keep you here at least until the trial is over."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we'll just see how it goes after the grand jury."

His eyes almost looked disappointed. "I thought you liked it here."

"It isn't terrible, but I have a life to get back to. I have boards in a couple of weeks. And I'm sure you want your apartment back to yourself."

"My bed would get cold."

"I'm sure you're more than capable of finding a way to keep it warm."

His eyes felt like they were looking right into my soul. "I don't want just anyone in there."

I sighed. "You're right, in your line of work you should probably at least run a background check. Probably run their fingerprints too."

He just stared at me. Waiting me out, but I wasn't giving this thing up.

"You could just be a good girl and stay."

"We'll see how things go. I'm not really known for being a good girl." I knew better than to make this kind of commitment to him. I never make commitments I can't keep.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm back, finally! I have been sans computer for almost two weeks now, and it has been killing me. But the good news is I have a long chapter for you (at least by my standards) plus I'm mostly done with the next two chapters so I should have quicker updates. So without further adieu…_

_I am not JE, I doubt she gets held hostage by a computer battery shipping error._

**Chapter 15**

I licked the batter off my finger, it tasted so good. A few feet away Lester groaned so I checked to see what was wrong. He was staring at me, or more closely my mouth.

"You really need to stop that."

I couldn't help but smile. "I can't help myself. I have a brownie batter addiction. I might need to seek help for it. Maybe we can find a support group together. Brownie batter eaters and sex crazed asshole anonymous. Know any good meetings we could hit?"

"But I don't have a brownie batter addiction." He said with the straightest face possible.

I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. His self satisfying smile told me that he was thoroughly enjoying besting me. It was one of the pleasant upsides to coming out with Ranger. He was much more accepting of me spending time with the guys. And now Lester and I can hang out and banter without having to worry about the sexual tension. Well, at least it's subsided a little.

"Addiction or not, we need to get to it. Dinner starts at seven and I want to make sure it's done well in advance."

He grabbed a dishtowel and cracked it across my ass. "Get hopping then girlie."

"Hey there. Any more moves like that and I'll be forced to tell Ranger."

"Mhmm... Why don't you tell me about my less attractive cousin?"

Here we go...

**SPOV**

"So where are we going first? I'm totally confused."

"Honestly Morelli, it isn't that hard. Dinner at your mom's at noon, but we need to be there at eleven, my parents' at two then Rangeman by five."

"And that isn't that hard?"

"No, not really. It's three places, not a murder investigation."

He looked really stressed, I don't know why. "Why are we going to Rangeman again?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "For Erin. She can't see her family this holiday, so we wanted to bring the holiday to her."

"Who is _we_?"

"It was Ranger's idea- I'm just helping him execute it."

He just nodded and I'm sure something was going on up in his head, but I didn't want to go there today. Today was a happy day. One of the best holidays. A holiday that revolves around food and I got a perfect excuse to enjoy it to the fullest. What could be better?

We were sitting down to a light breakfast of French toast and orange juice. I had three meals to eat today and I was not planning on skimping on any of them. Joe just smiled as I picked through my plate. "So how are you feeling about your first real Morelli holiday?"

"I don't think terrified covers it. I would skip, but Grandma Bella would put the eye on me."

He smiled as he sipped his coffee. "You know she doesn't really have the eye."

"Then how do you explain Buddy Francesco's sudden heart attack at 35? He cuts her off in the communion line and bam he's on the floor that night."

"Buddy Franceso ate half the bacon in Trenton, it was bound to happen. And he did survive."

"Yeah, probably because she's still planning on torturing him." I mumbled.

"Well, you're having my baby, so she wouldn't put the eye on you anyway. You're probably her favorite person right now."

"Doubtful. No one is good enough for her Joseph." I mumbled.

"Well, that's probably true."

"Joseph Anthony Morelli!" I reached over to smack him and he caught my arm and me as I almost fell out of the chair.

"Calm down Cupcake. It's just a joke. Think of the food, it will make you feel better."

My mind drifted to pumpkin pie and I knew he was right. I was no longer mad, I was hungry. It was around nine thirty so I got up to get ready for the big day. I had bought a new dress for this very occasion. It was a grey sweater dress and black tights. It looked good with my barely noticeable baby bump. Although with as much as I plan on eating today, it will be much more noticeable. My hands rubbed over it thinking how this was our first holiday together and I hoped she enjoyed the food as much as I was going to.

Joe came in and wrapped his arms around me with his hands resting on my stomach. "I can't wait to see our beautiful baby."

"Me too."

He kissed my temple. "I love you."

"I love you too. But I'm going to have to stop you there because I'm hungry."

He kissed me once more. "Come on, we got a long day ahead of us."

We got to Joe's mother's house right on time. Grandma Bella was eyeing me down as we got in and I was mentally patting myself on the back for turning Joe down and not being late. I could always save that for later tonight if I wasn't n a complete food coma. Joe's mother welcomed us in as Bella approached.

"I got a vision. You had three boys and two girls. Do you want to know which this is?"

Joe threw an arm around me. "No thanks Grandma, I think we'd rather wait for now."

I'm sure my face showed a state of pure panic. Five kids sounded like way too much. Especially if there were three boys. Three Morelli boys. Now I needed to lie down. The rest of the morning flew by in a blur. There were a ton of people and kids- I would never remember all these names. It was going to be a long day...

**EPOV**

The red liquid swirled in the glass in such a beautiful fluid motion. Yep, it was the last glass in the bottle and Lester and I were starting to get a little goofy. Everything was ready and we were having way too much fun. We had just heard the key fob and door open. Huddled behind the counter Lester and I were trying to remain quiet. I could hear Ranger pacing through the apartment looking for me. The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

"Santos?" The voice growled.

I looked at Lester and he gave me a single nod. We both stood up and attacked. He stood perfectly still as he was covered with flour. Lester and I were laughing uncontrollably. When I finally stopped long enough to look at him Ranger hadn't moved from his position. He was standing with his arms crossed and the look on his face was menacing. I started thinking that perhaps we had made a huge mistake when Lester started backing away.

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to get ready. See ya." And he dashed for the door abandoning me with the pissed off mercenary.

"Traitor!" I yelled after him. The drunken part of my brain was thinking that maybe if I didn't turn around I wouldn't have to face him. Then the sane part took over. I turned to him and gave him my sweetest girl smile. "So, how much trouble am I in?"

His lips turned up a bit at the sight of me. It was probably the stuff in my hair. "Less than when I walked in and couldn't find you."

The look in his eyes was curious. "Why do I think that wasn't the first time you've walked in on your cousin in a more compromising situation?"

His lips twitched as though he was thinking about laughing. "Do you have much more to do?"

I shook my head which caused a little dusting of flour to come out. "Everything is ready; they just need to go in the oven."

"Then we have some time." He turned around and walked towards the bedroom. I took that as my invitation to follow him. I tried to assess his anger level, but he wasn't giving anything away. He stopped just as he entered the bathroom. "Do you want it in here or the bedroom?"

My mouth dropped open and my brain became devoid of thought. "I... uh... what?"

He ran his hand through my hair and pulled a piece of dough out. "You look like you need a shower."

"Lester and I might have had a little too much fun with the cooking."

"I see." His face was devoid of emotion, but he still seemed upset.

"So seriously, why do I get the feeling you've walked in on a very different scene before?"

"I prefer the flour."

Interesting... He surprised me by pulling the shirt over my head and dispersed with the rest of my clothes as well. I was probably a little tipsy because I didn't really notice him doing it. The next thing I knew he was pulling me into the shower.

I was waiting for the punishment, but instead he pulled me into him and kissed me. His lips were so soft and his hands were so gentle as they caressed my face. It was totally unexpected. And then he was inside me. Only it wasn't rough like we usually do, it was slow and sweet and he kissed me the entire time. On my lips, on my neck, on my ear and back again. I began imaging this is what it would be like if he actually loved me. When he finished he held me in his arms and looked down at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"What was that for?"

His eyes implored my understanding. "I wanted you to be able to remember."

I reached up to touch his face. "I'll always remember you Carlos."

His reaction was sad as though I didn't quite understand his meaning. He was being so unlike himself that I was completely perplexed. I know must have been making a confused face, but he just shook his head and smiled as he pulled me into the water. He ran his hands through my hair as he washed it and washed my body with his fantastic shower gel. Then I grabbed the bottles and cleaned him as well. We washed each other without speaking. He was right- I wanted to remember every inch of him and this was my perfect opportunity. The way his hair felt as my fingers ran through it, the broad shoulders and perfectly formed chest and everything else.

He turned the water off and dried me off with the soft towel and pulled a fluffy robe around me. Every touch was sensation electrifying my body. He pulled me into the bedroom and it was then I saw the happy, content expression on his face that I hadn't really seen before.

"What do you think?" He nodded to the bed. On it was a beautiful dark green dress.

"What is that for?"

"It's a dress, you wear it." He smiled.

"Why did you buy me a dress?"

"I wanted you to have something nice for today."

I ran my fingers over the material. "This is dress is too nice. I can't accept this."

"I want you to."

"But-"

"Try it on."

I grabbed the dress and took it into the bathroom. I slipped out of the robe and pulled the dress around my body. The dress was a three quarter sleeve wrap dress. It was so soft against my skin and hugged me in all the right places.

I was admiring how it good it looked on me when I saw him come up behind me. I felt his hands brush my neck as he put a necklace on me as well. My hands immediately touched it. It was chunky and black and green to match the dress. His hand touched my hip as the other brushed the hair off my neck so he could nuzzle against me. "It matches your eyes."

I looked at the dress as though it was a puzzle. "My eyes are blue."

"When you wear green they look greener."

I turned around to face him. "You noticed that?"

"I notice everything about you."

I was speechless so I did the only thing I could think to do. I threw my arms around him and crashed my mouth against his. His hands fumbled to undo the belt on my dress as we walked our way back to the bed...

A half hour later I was looking at the clock freaking out. "Shit! I have to start putting stuff in the oven. It's not all going to get done in time. Damnit damnit damnit!"

"Calm down. We will get through this." He calmly got out of bed and moved to put some clothes on.

I threw a t-shirt and sweatpants on and ran out to the kitchen. I was moving so fast I almost ran into Lester. "Lester - what are you doing here?"

"According to your schedule, stuff was supposed to go in the oven half an hour ago."

"How did you know that-" I didn't know how to finish that sentence and luckily I didn't need to. He nodded to Carlos standing in the bedroom doorway in just his gym shorts with a huge grin on his face.

I looked across the mess we left in the kitchen and noticed it was mostly clean. "I could have walked out here naked."

"Yeah, that's why I am here."

I punched him in the shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you sex crazed asshole."

"Back off woman. I don't want to get my ass kicked today. It's Thanksgiving."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, what do we have left?"

**TPOV**

It had already been a hell of a long day. My mother was less than approving of Lula and that was a nice way of putting it. I had to break the two of them up during dessert, which I was almost physically unable to do. Now I get to sit down to dinner served by Erin. Great. Maybe I'll be poisoned.

"I'm never going to see your mother again. I don't have a mother, and now I'm glad."

I sighed- yes today I resorted to sighing. "She just needs to warm up to you."

"Like hell." Lula crossed her arms in a huff. "At least now I get to see my girl Steph."

I had just pulled into Rangeman. I knew she was super exited to see the inside of Rangeman and I honestly couldn't believe Ranger was letting her. "There's something you need to know before we go inside."

"Like what?"

"There's someone... and she's... you can't ever talk about her or mention her to anyone."

"Hunh. Who is she? The Queen of Sheba?"

Another sigh. "She's Ranger's girlfriend."

Her eyes got as big as saucers. "Oh hell, this I gotta see."

"I'm serious; you can't tell anyone outside of the people in these walls. Or Ranger will have to kill you."

"Why is he so secretive of her? Did she murder someone? Is she crazy?"

"We're protecting her."

"Oh, shit. Does Steph know? Girl's going to be crushed he moved on."

I tried to sit up a little straighter. "She's the one who arranged it."

Just then Joe and Stephanie pulled up next to us. Stephanie looked beautiful as always. Lula bounded out of the car with excitement. "White girl you never told me Ranger had a girlfriend!"

"Shhh, not so loud. You CANNOT tell anyone about her. I'm serious. Not until the trial is over."

"OH MY GOD! She's the witness in the Caluche case, isn't she? I've read all about it in the papers."

"So you see why no one can know she's here."

"Oh this is gonna be so good." She was practically bouncing up and down.

"And you." Stephanie pointed at me. "Be nice to her today."

"Yes ma'am."

"Cut the crap Tank. You will not give her a hard time today."

"Why doesn't Tank like her?" Lula butted in.

I looked over to Joe for assistance, but he just shrugged his shoulders and tried to hide his grin.

"Who knows? Now let's get inside. And you behave yourself too." She pointed at Lula.

"What would I do?"

"Oh you know." And the two of them started walking towards the elevator.

"So tell me, will there be alcohol here?" Joe asked.

"Plenty."

"Perfect." So we followed the girls to head up to what was sure to be a catastrophe.

**EPOV**

I smoothed out my new dress and paced around the room a few more times in my new matching green heels to make sure everything was just right. It was amazing that I hadn't fallen yet due to nerves and my clumsiness. Ranger grabbed me and pulled me against him. "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know. I just always feel like I'm forgetting something."

"It looks perfect." He kissed my forehead.

The door opened and in walked Bobby and Lester. Bobby gave me a hug then backed away before Carlos got angry. "It was so wonderful of you to put this on for us."

"Are you kidding me? I loved it. Plus my taste tester was very helpful."

"Of course I was. Plus she kept bringing up what a terrible decision she made not picking me over this idiot."

"Right..." We all laughed.

"Where's everyone else? Erin doesn't know what a treat she's in for with Lula coming..." Lester smirked.

"You haven't met Lula, have you?" Bobby's eyes glittered with mirth.

"Ok, what am I missing out on here?"

"Well, Lula's... umm..." Both Bobby and Lester looked about ready to pee themselves out of laughter.

"Ranger, you want to help me out here?" I turned and asked him.

"Kid."

Then the door opened and in walked Stephanie hustling towards me. Behind her was Tank and who I could only assume was Lula. And the guys were right, she was unexplainable. What was hardest to place was her next to Tank. Sullen, quiet Tank was next to the loudest, most ostentatious woman I could imagine. And she had managed to fit into a bright orange dress that was about 5 sizes too small which was causing her to bust out of so many areas I didn't know where to focus my attention.

"Hey Erin." Stephanie was a little breathless. "I wanted... you to... meet... Lula."

"Oh my gawd. This is Ranger's new girl?" Lula squealed pushing Stephanie aside.

I held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Erin."

"You look just like Stephanie."

Was I supposed to respond to that? "Uhh... yeah. I think we kind of look similar."

"So you're sleeping with Batman. How is it? White girl here never gave any details."

"I... uh..." I turned to Carlos and mouthed _help_.

Joe came to my rescue instead by jumping forward and grabbing my hand. "Erin, it's so good to see you again. And under much better circumstances."

I felt a smidgen of my composure come back. "Yes, it is wonderful to see you again too. Why don't you all come in and get something to drink?"

Because I planned on pouring myself a huge glass of wine!

We ate at 1700 with military precision. At five til six Ranger pulled me to the side. "I have something for you."

"Carlos, you've done enough already."

I looked around as Stephanie was handing out toasting glasses of what looked like sparkling pink wine complete with a cherry on the bottom. When I looked back at Carlos he was pointing to the wall. "Here's your switch. It will light up the building."

"You're going to light up the building just for me?"

"Kid."

"Thank you." I kissed him softly on the lips, hoping that he understood how much it truly meant to me.

Stephanie interrupted us. "Here, take your glasses. The countdown is about to start."

We took our glasses and everyone looked as though they had been filled in on the ritual. It felt like home even though none of them were family.

"Ten, nine..." Stephanie started and we all joined in. "Three, two, one. Merry Christmas!"

The strains of Holly Jolly Christmas echoed through the room as everyone toasted together and clinked glasses. I turned and kissed Carlos again. "Merry Christmas Carlos."

"Merry Christmas Kid."

Stephanie came up next. "Merry Christmas Erin."

"Merry Christmas Stephanie. Thank you so much for all this."

"It was Ranger's idea; I just helped him pull it off. It's been really fun. Besides, I should thank you. Ranger looks really happy." We both looked at him shaking hands with Joe and I had to admit, he didn't look as uncomfortable as I'm sure he felt. But happy?

I walked around greeting everyone else in the party. It was definitely a more formal version of my Thanksgiving at home, but it was wonderful. Carlos found his way back to me and held out his hand. "Now we dance."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"You said there is dancing."

"Little kids dancing. Not the same."

"This will be our tradition then."

I looked around at all the people watching us. "I can't, not with all these people."

"No one here but you and me Kid." He took my momentary lapse as an occasion to pull me into his arms and began waltzing me around the room just like he had that first time. I felt my feet moving to keep up with him. For the moment I didn't remember any of the people watching us, I was just enjoying the feeling of being in Carlos's arms. I did turn my head enough to see Joe leading Stephanie out to dance as well. Lula was dragging Tank who looked really uncomfortable. Then I looked back up into Carlos's eyes and smiled. At this moment there was no place I would rather be.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. I danced with different guys and Joe even let Ranger have one dance with Stephanie. She looked beautiful, especially with the small baby bump. The two of them looked so happy and comfortable with each other that I found myself jealous. I looked on longingly wondering if I would ever have children. Then I was imagining Carlos and my children. But I couldn't see him willingly trying to have more children.

My attention was drawn away by Tank approaching me. I was by myself at the bar table filling up my glass. I resisted the urge to fill it further with how intimidated I was. He took the lid off the whiskey bottle and poured into his glass.

"You did pretty good on all this." He said as he sipped his drink. He had made a pretty good dip in the bottle so I tried for bravery.

"Why do you hate me?" The words spewed out of my mouth before I could stop them. Since I had already opened the door I had to remain casual because I didn't want Carlos to notice.

Tank was so caught off guard he about spit out his drink. "What?"

"It's not like you hide it, I just want to know why."

He stood still for a long time and I thought he was going to blow me off. "I've looked after him for as long as I can remember. A lot of women have thrown themselves at him, usually trying to get to his money. But he always saw through it. Then Stephanie came along and she was different, I started to hope." He downed the rest of his drink and stared off in the distance. "He finally opened himself up and then he was broken when everything went down. Then you come along... From what I hear you aren't planning on sticking around, so why lead him on like that?"

I drew myself up to respond back, and then I saw what Tank was looking at. Ranger was heading our direction and he didn't look happy. I plastered on my fake happy smile as he turned my direction. "Everything ok here?"

"Everything is fine. I'll be over in just a second." I sounded a lot better than how I felt. He stood there waiting until I shooed him away. He glared at Tank one last time before turning around and walking away.

Before I could respond I heard Tank's soft laugh. "You lie to him so easily and you wonder why I'm suspicious."

I tried not to let him see how that had affected me. "I only stayed here because I wanted to help him. Do you know how hard it is to love someone you know is never going to love you back? No matter how long I stay, eventually he's going to realize that I'm not her. So I can choose to stick around like an idiot and wait for my world to come crashing down or I can cut out now."

His eyes held venom I didn't even know existed. "You aren't paying attention to the right things. Because that man hasn't looked at her once today the way he has at you."

I cut my eyes over to him and he was talking with Stephanie, but his eyes kept flicking our direction. When I caught his eye he raised an eyebrow as if to ask if I needed him. I gave him a small wave. "Maybe you're right, but I'm not trying to force something here. If it's meant to happen it will."

I casually wiped the tear from my eye and I left Tank standing there. I couldn't worry about him right now, there was a wonderful man staring at me and I needed to get back to him. Tonight was too wonderful to dwell on a depressing future. And if he's taught me anything over these last few weeks it's that actions speak louder than words.


	16. Chapter 16

_Please excuse any inaccuracies in the court proceedings, everything I know about them I learned from Law and Order._

_This chapter is for you Sookie Manoso._ ;)

_I am not JE, but I'm glad she gave me this opportunity and fun characters to play with._

**Chapter 16**

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're packing."

She rolled her eyes at me. "How very perceptive of you. This way I can go straight home after the hearing."

"That isn't a good idea."

She jumped up and got right in my face. "Why is that Ranger?"

I'm sure my face made some slight movement with the smirk on her face. The name was a smack in my face and she intended it to be. It was times like this that made me want to have her evaluated for a split personality. Ever since Thanksgiving I had been Carlos to her. I felt like we were moving in a good direction. Things were great all weekend. We spent every second together and a few of them clothed. We never really talked about her leaving, so I assumed she would be staying.

"You're still in danger."

Her face pursed up as evidence that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I can handle myself."

"You can't throw an assassin on the ground and kiss him."

She looked really pissed now. "I'm starting to think that was a mistake."

There were three or so boxes stacked up full of the things that had been brought from her place. The clothes that I had bought her were still in the closet. My body tensed as I stared at the shoes she wore the first time we had sex. She caught me staring at them out of the corner of her eye and the anger fell from her face. I wondered if she had the same fond memories of that day and was she thinking about it now. She was sporting the same blank face I had perfected in the Rangers.

In all my years of building walls and keeping everyone out, the tables were turning on me. I had let two women in and now they were both leaving me out in the cold. It was probably fitting justice for what I have done with my life. I never deserved happiness, and it was careless of me to try to incorporate them into my life.

"We need to get going." I resigned myself to what was happening. Stephanie had taught me that it was hopeless to try and force her to stay. I needed to let her go, she deserved better than me. There would be a protection detail on her at all times; it was the best I could do without her approval. I would have Tank set that up immediately.

She stood up from where she sat and straightened out her skirt. It was a blue skirt that came down to her knees and flowed a little paired with a pressed button up white shirt. Her hair was down with large soft curls. She looked beautiful and sweet and innocent, it was exactly what the DA had wanted. And it was what I wanted too.

"I think I'm ready." She looked right into my eyes. I don't know what she was searching for, but I couldn't plead for her to stay any longer.

"You are welcome to come back here- anytime. You don't need to go."

"We're going to be late for court." She walked past me.

I grabbed her wrist like I had so many times. She looked back into my eyes in pain causing me to immediately let go. With Stephanie at least I knew what I was in for- she was always going to choose Morelli. But this, this was confusing as hell. When I followed her to the living room Lester and Bobby were there waiting for us.

She smiled her sweet smile at them. "Hey guys, do you mind giving me a hand with my boxes?"

The confusion marked on their faces briefly. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"I'm anxious to get home." She stated without any inflexion of regret.

Lester looked at me then back at her. "If that's what you want, then I'll drive you over after."

"Ok thanks." Both guys left the room to grab her boxes.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered.

"Yes I do." She was facing away from me and I could hear the tears in her eye.

"I want you to stay safe."

"Yes, I know you do. That's all there is- staying safe." She marched towards the door and swiped at her eyes. The button was already pushed and she stood there petulantly waiting for it. Her toe was tapping furiously and I know she had to be scared out of her mind.

"You ok?"

"Fine, I just want to get this over with."

I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned into me silently sobbing. Lester and Bobby came back out carrying her boxes and took the elevator without a word. After a minute she stepped back and wiped a single tear from her eye.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are an incredibly brave woman."

The corners of her mouth turned up. "I don't feel brave today. I feel scared shitless."

"You will be fine. I will be right there for you."

"We'd better get going. I know the DA wanted to go through some last minute things." And then she walked away, just like she was walking out of my life.

When we pulled up to the back of the courthouse I scanned the area. My men had already swept the area and it was clean, but you can never be too cautious. I followed her out of the SUV and handed my weapons to Tank just before we entered the door. "I'll call once we're ready."

He nodded and headed back to the SUV. I put my hand at the small of Erin's back and walked her through the building to where we were supposed to meet the DA. He smiled warmly as we approached. I didn't like the appraising look in his eye, but held back my inner caveman.

"You must be her." He held out his hand which she took then turned to me and we shook as well. Then we all ducked inside his office. "I'm Scottie Richardson, the District Attorney. I'll be the one questioning you today."

"Ok." She said hesitantly.

"I want to go over the questions with you so there aren't any surprises. At this juncture, the defense will not have the opportunity to cross examine you. Do you have any questions about what we will be doing today?"

She shook her head then stopped. "Joe went over most everything. I do have one question though… If something happens to me can my testimony today be used in the real trial?"

"It will depend on the judge. I'm going to ask you questions about your alcohol intake that night, so the defense can't argue against today's testimony. At this point, that's the best coverage we can do to make sure it gets used. Does that make sense?"

She visibly relaxed. "Yes, that sounds fine."

"Mr. Manoso do you have any questions?"

I shook my head once and he moved along. The next hour was spent prepping us for our testimony. Erin seemed more comfortable now that she knew what was coming. Scottie began checking his watch. "It's time to go. Just remember to relax and I'll be walking you through this as easily as possible. You're going to do fine."

She nodded and put on her brave smile. I could feel her fear, but she refused to give into it. As we sat waiting for our docket to be called she sat next to me on a bench. It was times like this I wish I had the skills to comfort a woman, but the only move I knew was to hold her. And the DA had told us to not appear together so that was out.

After what felt like ages the guy came out and announced our docket. We then sat in the courtroom watching as they brought Mel Caluche in looking polished in his best suit. He looked at me then stared Erin down. If she was frightened she didn't let on, she just stared him down with her own brand of malice. He winked at her as an indication that he had seen her face and he knew who she was. When she was finally called to the stand I was impressed by her poise and composure.

The DA checked his papers once then stood up and approached her. "Please state your name for the record."

"Erin Doherty." She put on her sweet girl impression that looked completely natural. It was amazing how easily she could put on an appearance.

"And what was your location the night of November 9th 2012?"

"I was at the Fish Club with a couple of friends."

"What happened at approximately 11:45 that evening?"

"I went out the backdoor to the alley to get some air. I heard a commotion down the alley so I went to check it out and I saw a girl huddled on the ground crying and a man standing over her with a gun. The gun went off and she wasn't making any more noise. I ducked behind a trashcan and started coming towards me and calling out to me." She paused.

"Can you identify the man in the alley?"

"I didn't see him very clearly, but I heard him."

"What happened next?"

"Another man came up behind me and scared him off."

"Who was that man?"

"Carlos Manoso."

"Did Mr. Manoso know the man?"

"Yes, he called him Mel Caluche and the man responded to that name."

"Were you drinking the night in question?"

"Yes, I had a couple of drinks that night."

"Do you think that could have affected your judgment at all?"

"No, I only had two drinks throughout the night and was not feeling intoxicated. I only couldn't see the man because the alley was not well lit on that end. His voice was the same when he spoke to the girl as the one who spoke to Mr. Manoso."

"No further questions your honor."

"You may be dismissed." The judge told her.

She nodded and stepped down with elegant serenity. She ignored everyone and walked straight to the back of the room towards the hallway where Hector was waiting for her. He put his arm around her and guided her out to the hallway. I was up next. The DA called me up next and I gave my testimony. I corroborated her story of what happened in the alley and then stepped down.

Out in the hallway I found her sitting on a bench folded in Hector's arms. My instinct was to rip her away from him, she was mine. But she wasn't mine anymore, I gave her up. I don't know if she noticed me approaching, but Hector surely did.

"Just come back to Rangeman today. So we can assess the situation and make sure it's safe."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It would give us all peace of mind."

"I'll be fine."

"Ranger wants you to stay."

"Ranger doesn't know what he wants."

The words hit like a bullet through my heart. Was she right? Did I know what I wanted? I wanted her. There was no question of that. But was it selfish of me to want to keep her? She deserved to hear it.

"I want you to come back, please let us protect you."

She quickly turned at the sound of my voice. Hector shook his head as though I had said the wrong thing.

"I'll be just fine on my own."

"It's been a long day, for both of us. Just tonight come back. Come home with me."

"Just tonight?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stay as long as you want, but at least tonight."

She wrinkled her nose, so I tried a different approach. "Let someone stay with you tonight. So you'll be protected."

She turned to Hector who shook his head and held his hands up. "I'm busy."

Her eye roll brought a smile to my face. I reached out a hand for her. "Let me take you home."

She begrudgingly took it and nodded. "Ok."

I helped her up and her eyes looked past me as she stood. Her body stiffened in a defensive position. A glace in that direction and I saw what had caught her eyes. Robert Caluche was walking straight towards us. She started taking off pulling me with her. A nod to Hector and he was off towards the entrance with his phone calling it in. We were walking a brisk pace without drawing attention to ourselves. I looked down at her expecting to see fear, but receiving steely determination.

My phone buzzed at my hip. "Ready?"

Tank's voice answered me. "There's a disturbance at the back entrance. You'll have to meet us up front."

The situation felt dirty. It felt like a trap. Erin looked up to me for direction. I needed to get her out of the building. "We need to get to the front."

She nodded and we started towards the front entrance. As we stepped out of the courthouse the gleam of the sun hit my eyes. I spotted the Rangeman SUV at the curb about fifty feet away. Hector approached us and handed me my weapons which I quickly tucked into my waistband and my shoe. We took a few steps towards the van. I turned to look at Erin and then I got the cold chill that preceded something bad. She stopped moving and when her eyes looked into mine I saw nothing but fear. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat. Everything around me felt like it was moving in slow motion.

There was a commotion where we had just come from as one of my men was blocking the entrance ready to take Caluche down. She reached her hand to the back of my waist and grabbed the glock and raised it in an attack position. I could see in the corner of my eye the other guys turning towards a spot up high. I turned my head just enough to see a sniper on the roof. My body reacted and threw itself in front of her. That was when I felt the cold bullet ripping through my skin and I fell to my knees.

I could see her motioning to the other guys and pointing in the direction of a rooftop. She was alone with me now and she looked into my eyes with an emotion I couldn't place. Her white shirt was now covered in blood. My heart was frantic at the sight of the sight of blood on her, but she kept batting my hands away as I tried to touch her body so I focused all my attention on her lips. They were trying to tell me something, but I couldn't focus on anything past the fact that I wanted to kiss her one last time. I reached my hand up to touch her lips and she covered it with her own. It was covered with blood. My blood. She leaned down and granted my wish and kissed my lips. When she pulled back up she scanned the area. The last thing by brain registered before I lost consciousness was the glock still in her hand...

My eyelids were heavy. I took a conscious deep breath and tried to focus, but my attention was drawn to the pain in my chest as I took the breath. There was a slow, steady beeping noise to my side. I must be in the hospital. I forced my eyelids to open and looked at the ceiling as I tried to gain my bearings. I tried to lift my arms until I felt the cold metal on my skin holding it down to the bed. I registered that I was also strapped down by my chest and legs. The Rangers taught me how to not to panic in times like these, but I had so much to lose this time.

I was starting to formulate my escape plan which was interrupted with thoughts of Erin and her safety when the sound of her voice cut through my brain. "If you really wanted me to stay all you had to do was ask."

My head was heavy, but I mustered enough energy to turn and look in the direction of her voice. The beeping sound began getting faster. It was the voice I wanted to hear, it was the body I wanted to see. Her sweet sexy ass was facing me in a pair of tight black pants and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail just like the night she worked on Bobby. Then I registered that she was filling a syringe. I tried to make a noise as she walked over to me with purpose and determination on her face. My arms were pulling against the restraints trying to break them, but my body felt weak and incapable.

She put a hand on my chest and my heartbeat slowed. She took a look down towards my pants and shook her head as she softly chuckled. She injected the syringe into the tube I realized was attached to me. In a slow deliberate move she leaned over me until our lips were almost touching. "Don't worry Ranger, you're in good hands." I smelled the sweet scent of her body and the touch of her soft lips before the darkness pulled me back in...

_Traitor_.

_a/n- I wish I could say sorry for the cliffhanger, but I've really been looking forward to it. _;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

My eyes scanned the room discreetly. Since that day I find my guard is always up. No, I had to force myself to stop thinking about it. I had a new mission today and I never fail a mission. Most of the eyes in the room were on me. Men thinking dirty thoughts, not knowing how truly dangerous I am. Of course, the point was to draw them in. At least it was for today's mark. I crossed my legs on the tall barstool letting my four inch heels dangle while trying to keep my obscenely short skirt keep from becoming indecent. My fingers ran along my exposed collarbone drawing attention to the vast amount of cleavage I had on display.

One man was brave enough to approach me. He was probably nearing forty, but he looked pretty attractive. Unfortunately, he wasn't my mark. "Hey there. You look awful lonely here all by yourself."

"Mhmm... I'm waiting for someone."

"I could be that someone. I would be anything you want." I could smell how drunk he was. I flicked my eyes over to his group of friends.

"Sorry Tom Cruise, you're going to have to lose this bet."

"Hunh?" He slurred.

"Seriously, if you can't get that reference you shouldn't have walked over here in the first place."

I locked eyes on my target and smiled. He smiled back at the open invitation as the drunk guy stumbled back to his buddies with his tail between his legs.

It took a minute, but my mark finally made his way over to me. He sat in the barstool next to me, but didn't initially say anything. "I don't sing."

"Hmm?" I cooed at him.

"Top Gun, You've Lost that Loving Feeling."

I laughed out loud and leaned over to him. "Most guys offer to buy me a drink."

He smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Vodka tonic. Thanks."

He motioned the bartender who brought me my drink. I took a long drink before flashing a flirty smile. "So what are you doing out here tonight?"

"Looking for a quiet place to think."

"So what are you thinking about now?"

He looked at me and raise his eyebrows. "You."

"That's sweet." I finished off my drink. "So does part of this thinking include taking me home tonight?"

He seemed a little shocked by reaction, but recovered quickly. "Yeah. You ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

He started to put his jacket on before looking a little wary. "It isn't usually this easy."

I scanned the bar. "Yeah, I'm not usually this forward, but my ex and I split a few weeks ago and that's a long time to be celibate. You looked like the most attractive choice here."

He looked on with curiosity. "Why'd he break up with you?"

"Probably had something to do with his wife. I really was not thrilled to find out about her. Shit, you aren't married, are you?" Like I didn't already know.

"Nope, haven't been for some time."

"Good. So is this going to happen or do I need to go back to frat boy to get off tonight?"

"Baby, I'm taking you home tonight."

"Then let's go." I pulled on my jacket and let him lead me out. The brisk air hit my face and I had to take a step back. He was right behind me and I felt how excited he was already as he pressed his body against me.

"I'm parked out this way." He pointed over my shoulder.

I took a few steps quickly trying to look like I was losing my balance while keeping a little ahead of him and keep up my girly drunk facade. I turned to look back at him then stumbled over the grate. Before my knees could hit the ground I felt something grab me in front, hands on both of my arms. My hair had fallen in front of my face so I flipped my hair around to get a better view. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me and a gasp escaped my lips. "Ranger?"

x*************************************************************************

My thoughts were floating in and out of consciousness. When it felt like the room had stopped spinning I dared to flutter them open once. I saw the same white ceiling, so I hadn't been moved. I wracked my brain to remember if what happened earlier was real or just a dream. My training kicked in and I realized either way I needed to plan for the worst. I tested my hand ever so slightly. It was still restrained, so I decided to test my surroundings. I opened my eyes once more and looked to the direction Erin was before, but she was absent. Maybe I had imagined her, dreamed her. I heard a soft chuckle come from my other side.

"She isn't here."

I turned my head slowly to face him. My throat croaked as I tried to speak. He shook his head at me and lifted a cup with a straw to my lips. I drank slowly unsure of how my body would react. Finally I felt that I could speak again.

"Why am I restrained?"

"Your own safety."

"Report."

"Would you like me to call the nurse in first and have her remove those?"

I nodded. They made me feel claustrophobic and he knew it. He pressed a button on my bed and a nurse told him she'd be there right away.

"How are you feeling?"

"Start talking." I growled- I didn't like him avoiding my questions. He was deliberately ignoring my demands for information. I expected more from my second in command.

"Everything is fine. You need to calm down."

The nurse chose this moment to walk in. "Mr. Manoso, how good to see you finally awake. Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to remove the restraints, please try not to move too much." She methodically removed all my restraints then began the battery of tests. She must have been satisfied with my vital signs. "Would you like to sit up?"

"Yes."

She smiled at me. "Try to stay as still as possible. I'm going to call the doctor. You can page me with this button if you need anything." Then she walked out the door.

I turned my focus back on the large man sitting next to me. "Report."

"Like a dog with a bone. You aren't going to ask about her?" My silence was all he was going to receive. "She saved your damn life, you asshole. She saw it before any of us... You didn't move so she grabbed your gun and fired at the sniper. Everyone else fired at the guy until he rolled. Then they were distracted by you getting shot. She's the only one with a clear head and starts barking out orders before starts working on you. Between her quick thinking and Santos's fast legs we got the guy."

"Where is she?" I was a dumbass.

He ignored me. "Funny thing, Robert Caluche was trying to warn you. His brother had ordered the hit against the family judgment."

"Huh?" This was news.

"Seems Rob was messing with the girl on the side and that was his baby. Family feud and all, now Mel has been carried off by the feds for crossing lines, witness tampering, all that. Rob assured us there will be no further issues from the family."

So that was it, my one excuse to keep her close. Had she already figured it out and run? "Where is she?"

"She said something about her presence upsetting you. Did you really call her a traitor?"

I shut my eyes tightly. "I fucked this up."

"Yeah, but I think you fucked it up long before you got shot."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That might be part of the problem. You two have communication issues."

"That's rich coming from you."

"If you wanted her to stay ask her to stay."

"I did ask her to stay."

"Did you? Did you tell her to stay for her protection or to stay because you wanted her to?"

I didn't get the chance to respond as we both were distracted by the noise at the door. She opened the door with her back as she was holding a cup of coffee in either hand.

"Hey Tank, I thought you could use some coffee and maybe a breather. I'll see if I can get one of the guys to take over-" Her mouth was slightly open when she turned and caught a glimpse of me.

He got up and walked over to her taking the cup out of her hand. "Thanks, but I think you can take it from here."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "You sure it's safe?"

"You can handle yourself." Then he pat her on the back as he walked out the door.

"I didn't think you drank coffee." I must still be partially brain dead because I couldn't think of a better line.

She sat the cup down on a table. "It's chai tea."

I stared at her willing her to look into my eyes. "I shouldn't have-" She cut me off with her fingers on my lips. The scent of her hand lotion was intoxicating. I wanted to grab her and pull her down to me, but I knew I shouldn't.

"We don't need to do this." Her eyes rose to mine and I saw the dark circles under her eyes. I wanted to kiss away the sadness within.

"Yes, we do." I reached up to touch her face and winced in pain.

"Don't make me restrain you again."

"I was wondering about that."

"You were thrashing about and it was pulling on your stitches. I gave you the injection because you were getting agitated again."

"What did I say to you?"

Her fingers brushed through my hair. "Ranger, it's ok. I've been around PTSD before when I worked at the VA."

"What did I do?" I glared at her. I needed to know.

"It doesn't matter, you didn't mean it. You were disoriented and confused."

"Tell me." I grit through my teeth which fueled my lungs into a coughing spurt.

She stroked my hair until I calmed down. "What to do you think you said?"

"I called you a traitor."

"What else do you think you said?"

I shook my head because I truly didn't know.

"See, all PTSD. No worries." I studied her face carefully and I knew there was more to it, but she wasn't giving it up.

"So what happened to me?"

"You took a bullet in the chest, it punctured your lung." Her fingertips graced over the bandage.

I lifted my hand to touch hers. "So does this mean you're going to stay at Haywood and take care of me?"

Her forehead wrinkled. "No. I want to stay because you want me to stay. Not to protect me, not to take care of you, but because you want to wake up to me every morning."

"I want you to stay with me."

A smile crept over her face. "Then yes, I will be staying and taking care of you."

x*************************************************************************

His hands gripped my arms holding me up and I heard the guys behind me mopping up the trash. "I don't believe your nurse has released you yet."

He hefted me up into his arms and held me close to his body. He was still a little stiff from the pain. "I wasn't about to miss this."

I felt his hand caressing my ass. "You, sir, are still in big trouble."

"You fucking bitch." I heard called behind me. "I'll get you for this."

"Good luck asshole. I hear you're good for twenty five to life."

Ranger pulled me away. "Time to get you home and cleaned up."

"That sounds nice. But I get to drive."

"I don't think so Kid."

"Oh I know so Ranger."

"Ouch, I thought I was Carlos."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're Ranger on the job, Carlos in my bed."

"In that case you're off the clock."

"Gee, thanks boss." And I grabbed his keys and jumped into the driver's seat of the Porsche. It was going to be a good night...

x*************************************************************************

My knee was bouncing up and down though I pretended not to notice. His hand came down to stop the motion. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down. What if they don't like me?"

"Trust me, they'll like you."

"Just wait until I drag you to my crazy family." I mumbled.

"I look forward to it."

I grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me alone."

"You're going to be fine. Plus, Lester will be here too. So if you can't find me, find him."

I twitched my nose at him. I knew I was being petulant, but I couldn't stop. "Ok."

He pulled into a cul-de-sac filled with cars. We were going to be the last ones there. The car shifted to park, but I sat frozen on my seat. "If you don't get out of this car I'm going to assume you want to stay here for other activities. Then you can go on and deal with the fact my mother has already seen us pull in."

I stole a glance up and I noticed his smile. He knew he had me and I hated it. "You are terrible."

I got out of the car and came around to help him up. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I can do it on my own."

"Now who's pouting? I feel better this way. It would be awful if we had to leave for a trip to the ER to repair stitches." I bat my eyes at him in full on sex kitten mode.

"That's why I have you and a full suture kit in the car."

"Nope, strict nursing until I get those results back."

"We both know you passed. Get in the house." He swatted my backside with his good side.

I loved when he was playful. The huge grin on my face stayed as we walked up to the door. We didn't get a chance to ring the doorbell when the door opened and a beautiful older woman who I assumed was Carlos's mother greeted us at the door.

"Get that poor girl inside. She must be freezing out there." She was about my height and she looked into my eyes before pulling me into her arms. "You have no idea how long we've waited for you." She whispered in my ear.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to make us late." I pulled back.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Not for today my dear. For him."

I turned and looked back at Carlos who was shaking his head at his mother. She pulled him down for a hug and he kissed her cheek. She held him down there so she could whisper in his ear. He just smiled and nodded. Whatever was said made them both happy and me totally freaked. I wanted to stay with him, but his mother was dragging me away. Carlos just waved me goodbye. She led me into a room where she began introducing me to the entire family, or at least all the women in the family. There were so many names and faces I was sure I'd never remember any of them. They asked me all kinds of questions and were so interested in me. I was polite and friendly, but still a little unsure.

"Aunt Maria, please let me pull her away for a minute." I was never so glad to see Lester's face.

"No fair, you get to see her all the time." She whined.

"I wanted to take her around myself." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me away.

"Thank you." I breathed out.

"They're a little much to take all at once, but if it helps they like you."

I shrugged as if I didn't care. "That's good then."

He shook his head with laughter and handed me a beer. "This helps, it really helps."

I took a long drag off the beer, and then took a deep breath. "Oh yeah, much better. Where off to now my savior?"

"The men. His dad wants to meet you."

He led me to a den filled with a plethora of beautiful Cuban men bull shitting about, but a silence fell over the room as we walked into the room. Carlos was talking to what can only be described as an older version of him. They both stood up and my Carlos crossed the room. With his hand on my lower back he guided me through the room.

"Papa, I would like you to meet Erin."

His father genuinely smiled at me as he took my hand in both of his. "My dear Erin, thank you so much."

A blush came over my face. "Umm… I don't..."

"You saved him."

He stopped me in my tracks. This was common as a health practitioner, but I'd never really felt comfortable with it. I especially didn't feel comfortable with this declaration because this time I saved him for myself. "Oh, um... I didn't really do much."

"My son has come back. You saved him."

A look into his eyes and I understood this went much deeper with his family. They all really felt I had some control over him. A glace up at Carlos's face and I knew he was uncomfortable with the attention. "It was my pleasure."

His father kissed my hand, but held onto it and I could see the happiness in his eyes. His son was home.

"You'd better let go of her, he gets pretty jealous." Lester saved Carlos from further embarrassment at the hands of his father.

The man just smiled and kissed my hand once more. "She's all yours son."

Carlos put on one of his rare smiles. "I'm going to show her around."

With his hand on the small of my back he led me through the house upstairs. He hesitated at a door then opened it and led me in. I could tell right away it was a teenage boy's room.

"Is this your room?"

"It was." He crossed his arms as I walked through looking at pieces of a teenage Ranger.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not the first girl you've snuck up here?"

His half smile told me I was right. "Are they overwhelming you yet?"

I crossed over to him and laid a hand on his cheek. "They're wonderful. And they love you so much."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. As our tongues glided past each other I realized how comfortable everything was with him. How silly it was to fight this for so long. We pulled away and the words slipped out of my mouth. "I love you."

"Me too Kid, me too."

_A/N: So I feel like this is a good ending point for this story. There are some loose ends left, and I wish I could say that I have a third act all ready and planned out, but I don't… yet. Feel free to leave me any ideas you might have. But at this time I will be taking a sabbatical from fanfiction writing so I can get started on my own story. Thank you so much to everyone who taken this journey with me and a special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It has made my day every time I received one. I have loved every second of this, so thank you all again!_


End file.
